


Solo un poco sucio

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, malec - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Un despiadado CEO de una gran empresa.Un estudiante británico confundido sobre su sexualidad. Ellos no tienen nada en común.La ardiente atracción entre ellos no tiene absolutamente  ningún sentido.Cuando Magnus  decidió pasar el verano en Estados Unidos para alejarse de su dominante familia, lo último que esperaba era terminar enamorándose de un hombre que debería disgustarle, pero no es así.Alexander Lightwood es el hombre más arrogante y mandón que Magnus haya conocido. Él vuelve a Magnus completamente loco.Aunque a Magnus se le advirtió que Alexander está jugando un juego sucio y turbio, se encuentra atrapado entre sus amigos y un hombre que no debería querer.¿A quién elegirá cuando su corazón y su mente le digan dos  cosas diferentes?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras.
> 
> Bienvenidas!!!
> 
> Bueno estamos ante la ultima historia publicada de la saga, así que espero la disfruten porque no se cuando ira a salir la próxima.  
> Como siempre tenemos nuestras advertencias y les comento que nuevamente tenemos un **** PUNTO DE QUIEBRE*** 
> 
> Para quienes siguen la saga, les comento que esta parte nos lleva de regreso a Estados Unidos, por lo tanto nos encontraremos con viejos personajes como los de "Solo un poco retorcido" (Sev y Harry) y los de "Solo un poco obsesionado" (Alec/ Magnus = Matthew Sheldon y Godfrey**) A demás la ligera aparición del doctor Castiel Lightwood, ahora Sheldon para intentar no confundir (Solo un poco enfermizo)
> 
> También les comento que aquí tendremos a nuestro querido Magnus como parte de la familia Odinson (Solo un poco equivocado) por eso cambiaremos su apellido.
> 
> Se que suena a un gran enredo, pero les prometo que vale la pena y sabremos un poco mas de esas primeras historias. Y NO OLVIDAR QUE SEA COMO SEA SE PUEDE LEER COMO HISTORIA INDEPENDIENTE. (se que no lo parece, pero se puede! xD)

Magnus Odinson no estaba teniendo un buen día. 

Su vuelo a Boston había llegado tarde, luego alguien le robó su billetera, con la tarjeta de crédito de Magnus, su pasaporte y todo su efectivo, y ahora el tipo que se suponía que lo recogería también llegaba tarde. 

Magnus miró su teléfono por lo que pareció la centésima vez y frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor del abarrotado aeropuerto de Boston. Su hermano le había asegurado que su amigo estadounidense lo recogería, pero había pasado una hora desde su llegada y el tipo todavía no se veía por ninguna parte. 

Simplemente brillante. 

Hablando estrictamente, no era como si tuviera que ser recogido, tenía veinte años, no era un niño, pero luchar contra su dominante hermano mayor en esto era más problema de lo que valía la pena. Como el hijo más joven de su gran familia, Magnus había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo cuándo elegir sus batallas y cuándo guardar sus energías. 

Thor siempre había sido sobreprotector con él. Pensaba que Magnus era más un hijo que un hermano. Probablemente era inevitable, teniendo en cuenta su importante diferencia de edad y el hecho de que Thor prácticamente lo había criado desde que Magnus había sido adoptado. No hace falta decir que Thor no aprobó su decisión de pasar el verano en el extranjero solo e insistió en que Magnus se quedara en casa de su amigo. Al menos no le había prohibido directamente ir. Podría haberlo hecho, ya que Magnus era un estudiante arruinado que dependía económicamente de su hermano mayor. 

A Magnus le daba un poco de vergüenza que todavía fuera un bebé, pero en su mayoría había hecho las paces con ello. Había tratado de ser independiente antes, cuando se mudó de la casa de Thor a los diecisiete años, pero no había esperado lo difícil que sería estar solo. Londres era caro y había terminado compartiendo una habitación pequeña con otros dos chicos de su clase. Ciertamente había sido una experiencia de aprendizaje: había aprendido que a veces el orgullo era estúpido e inútil. Se había sentido avergonzado pero aliviado de regresar a la casa de Thor con la cola entre las piernas. Desde entonces, no se había revelado nuevamente, aceptando el apoyo financiero de Thor hasta el momento en que pudiera ser independiente sin tener que saltarse las comidas para pagar el alquiler. 

Pero aún así, tener que depender del apoyo financiero de Thor para sus viajes mientras trataba de descubrirse hizo que Magnus se sintiera un poco incómodo. Por eso había aceptado quedarse en casa de un amigo de Thor: no quería que Thor pagara por sus hoteles también. 

Su teléfono se encendió en su mano. 

Matthew Sheldon, dijo el identificador de llamadas. 

Aliviado, Magnus respondió. 

—Hola —dijo, un poco incómodo. Él y Matthew no se conocían tan bien. Matthew había sido invitado a cenar en su casa cuando había estado en Londres el verano pasado, pero con lo numerosa que era la familia de Magnus, apenas habían hablado entre ellos—. Gracias por venir a recogerme. Estoy en la terminal... 

—En realidad —Matthew lo interrumpió—. Realmente lo siento, pero no puedo recogerte. No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, pero tampoco podrás quedarte en nuestra casa. 

Magnus parpadeó, perdido. 

—Oh. Eso está... —Está bien, quería decir, pero no estaba realmente bien. Estaba en una ciudad desconocida, en un país diferente, sin dinero, sin tarjeta de crédito y sin pasaporte. 

—Los padres de mi prometido tuvieron un grave accidente ayer en Brasil —dijo Matthew, con voz disculpada pero distraída—. Ya estamos en Río. Deberíamos haberte dejado una llave, pero nos fuimos con tanta prisa que tu llegada se me olvidó. 

—Oh —dijo Magnus, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Están bien? 

—En realidad no —respondió Matthew, su voz sombría y cansada—. Mi prometido es un desastre en este momento, y ha sido... —Él suspiró. —De todos modos, mira, lo siento mucho por esto. Ya le pedí a nuestros amigos que te recogieran y te recibieran hasta nuestro regreso... 

—No tenías que hacerlo —dijo Magnus, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Una cosa era quedarse en el lugar de un pariente de un amigo de la familia (el primo de Matthew, Castiel, era un viejo amigo de la familia), pero era completamente diferente depender de extraños que no conocía en absoluto—. No quiero ser una molestia. 

—No lo serás —dijo Matthew—. Te quedarás en Snape Manor. Cuenta con treinta habitaciones. Tu presencia allí no hará la diferencia, niño. 

—No soy un niño —dijo Magnus sin mucho calor. 

—Los Snape enviarán a alguien a recogerte pronto. Siéntete bien —Matthew sonaba distraído de nuevo—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Llámame si necesitas algo. Y quiero decir cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Le prometí a Castiel que te mantendría vigilado y que él tendría mis bolas si te pasa algo. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida. Sabía que Castiel también lo protegía, la mayoría de los viejos amigos de Thor lo hacían, pero no había esperado que Castiel le pidiera personalmente a su primo que lo vigilara. 

—Gracias —dijo Magnus, pero Matthew ya había terminado la llamada. 

Hizo una mueca, realmente odiaba ser un inconveniente para alguien que apenas conocía. Magnus miró su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Thor, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. No había manera en el infierno de que pudiera decirle a su hermano sobreprotector que ya había logrado perder su billetera y su identificación. Thor nunca lo dejaría vivir en paz. 

Pero antes de que Magnus pudiera enviar el mensaje, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Era un número desconocido. 

Magnus respondió. 

—Magnus Odinson —dijo alguien. —Mi nombre es Tom. Soy el conductor del señor Snape. Me enviaron por usted. 

Magnus se hundió aliviado y sonrió. 

*** 

Magnus se durmió en el auto, por lo que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había tomado el viaje a Snape Manor. Cuando abrió los ojos, el automóvil ya se había detenido y el conductor lo sacudía suavemente para despertarlo. Ya estaba oscuro afuera. 

—Hemos llegado, señor Odinson —dijo el conductor, enderezándose. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Por favor llámame Magnus —Era extraño que fuera llamado señor Odinson por un hombre que parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuelo. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Tom solo le sonrió como si fuera un niño adorable pero irrazonable. 

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente y salió del auto. 

Parpadeó, mirando la enorme casa. 

Magnus no era exactamente un desconocido de las grandes mansiones y el lujoso estilo de vida. El novio de su hermano John era un lord real cuya familia poseía varios castillos en Inglaterra y Escocia. Pero Magnus nunca se había quedado allí ni una noche; se suponía que debía quedarse aquí por un tiempo indefinido. 

Fue un poco intimidante, para ser honesto. 

¿Y era normal que la casa estuviera tan iluminada? Las luces se encendieron en prácticamente todas las habitaciones. 

Le preguntó a Tom al respecto. 

—En realidad, no —respondió Tom, recuperando su maleta—. Hay un evento de la compañía esta noche para celebrar la asociación de Snape Enterprises con el Grupo Lightwood. 

Excelente. No solo fue abandonado en Snape sin ninguna advertencia, sino que también estaba bloqueando el evento de su compañía. 

—Tom, tal vez no deberíamos... 

Pero o Tom no lo había escuchado, lo cual era completamente posible, teniendo en cuenta su edad, o eligió descartar las dudas de Magnus. 

Magnus lo siguió a la casa, tratando de recordar lo que sabía sobre los Snape. No mucho. Matthew los había mencionado varias veces, y si Magnus recordaba correctamente, eran una pareja gay. Eso fue todo lo que Magnus sabía sobre ellos. 

—Iré a buscar al señor Snape —dijo Tom, entregándole la maleta de Magnus a una criada. 

Magnus asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba a su alrededor con interés. No le tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a sentirse un poco cohibido con su camiseta y jeans. Parecía completamente fuera de lugar en este elegante salón que gritaba dinero y privilegio, destacando como un pulgar dolorido entre esos invitados finamente vestidos. Estaba atrayendo muchas miradas, y Magnus no se halagó pensando que era porque se veía increíble después de su vuelo transatlántico. 

Probablemente parecía un desastre. 

Tal vez debería salir a caminar. 

Mientras más personas lo miraban, más atractiva parecía la idea hasta que Magnus finalmente cedió, pensando que pasaría un tiempo antes de que Tom pudiera llamar la atención de su empleador. Además, Tom siempre podía llamarlo cuando encontrara al señor Snape. 

Dado que los sonidos de la gente y la risa provenían de algún lugar a su izquierda, Magnus vagó en la dirección opuesta, hacia el ala derecha de la mansión. 

Era más tranquilo aquí, aunque todavía se encontraba con algún invitado ocasional. Lo miraron con ligera confusión, pero nadie le habló, lo que le convenía bastante a Magnus. 

En poco tiempo, se encontró en una hermosa terraza que daba al jardín. 

Magnus se dejó caer en la silla en el rincón más oscuro de la terraza y giró la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de aliviar las tensiones en su cuello después de su largo vuelo. Dios, estaba hecho polvo. Se preguntó si sería demasiado grosero tomar una siesta aquí. Era lo suficientemente tranquilo y silencioso. 

Pero justo cuando pensaba en ello, se oyeron pasos y voces masculinas. 

Haciendo una mueca, Magnus movió su silla más profundamente en las sombras. Si tuviera suerte, esas personas  
no lo notarían sentado detrás de esa enorme planta y se irían pronto. No estaba realmente de humor para miradas más curiosas. 

Los pasos y las voces se acercaron. 

Pertenecían a dos hombres. 

El hombre más alto hizo un sonido de irritación. 

—Está bien. Media hora. Me quedaré otra media hora y luego me iré. 

—Señor Lightwood, no puede irse tan pronto —dijo el otro hombre, su voz suplicante—. ¡La prensa tendrá un día de campo! 

El primer hombre, Lightwood, se encogió de hombros. 

—No será la primera vez, ni la última. 

—Con el debido respeto, señor, pero una cosa es cuando su nombre está vinculado con alguna actriz de Hollywood, y completamente diferente cuando se niega a permanecer en un evento de la compañía en honor a la asociación entre el Grupo Lightwood y Snape Enterprises. No puede en serio... 

—Suficiente. 

Magnus se estremeció. Había algo en la voz de ese hombre, su porte, que gritaba que era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a que su palabra fuera la ley. 

—Pero... —dijo el otro hombre mansamente—. Señor Lightwood, ¿qué se supone que debo decir cuando la gente empiece a preguntar dónde está? 

Lightwood se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. 

—Inventa algo. Para eso te pago, Simon. 

Cuando Simon hizo un ruido de protesta, su jefe le dirigió una mirada plana. 

—Dije suficiente. Firmé este acuerdo de asociación porque es financieramente beneficioso para mi empresa; no significa que de repente soy amigo de Snape. No me voy a quedar aquí y verlo jugar a las casitas con un chico que tiene la mitad de su edad... —Lightwood se interrumpió, un músculo trabajando en su mandíbula. Sus ojos azules captaron la luz, brillando con ira fría. 

Simon se aclaró la garganta, viéndose más allá de lo incómodo. 

—No creo que Severus Snape tenga el doble de edad que su esposo. 

Lightwood hizo una mueca. Era una expresión cruel, una que distorsionaba sus rasgos hermosos en algo casi monstruoso. Magnus miró al hombre fascinado. Había visto a muchos hombres guapos, pero rara vez había visto hombres con caras realmente interesantes. Este hombre tenía una cara interesante. Lightwood tenía una mandíbula afilada y una mirada igualmente aguda, su cabello negro era la única cosa remotamente suave sobre él. Tenía algunas canas tempranas alrededor de las sienes, pero el hombre no podía ser mayor de treinta años, su piel bronceada suave y saludable, su cuerpo claramente encajaba debajo de ese traje a medida. 

—No importa —dijo Lightwood—. Todavía es patético ver a un hombre de mediana edad jadeando detrás de un cazafortunas más de una década menor que él. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. No conocía a la pareja Snape en absoluto, pero por lo que había oído hablar de Matthew, estaban juntos porque se amaban. 

—Bueno —dijo Simon, haciendo una mueca—. Estoy de acuerdo en que no parece natural. Tobias Snape debe estar dando vueltas en su tumba. Nunca habría permitido que su único hijo se casara con un hombre. 

Magnus fulminó con la mirada a Simon y su molestia aumentó. 

Había sentido lástima por el tipo por tener que lidiar con un jefe tan difícil, pero las opiniones homofóbicas del tipo estaban destruyendo rápidamente cualquier simpatía que pudiera haber sentido por él. 

Miró a Lightwood, esperando que le dijera a su empleado cuán equivocada era su actitud, pero el hombre no parecía molesto, su mirada en su teléfono. 

—Quiero que revises los documentos que Snape nos proporcionó —dijo Lightwood, metiendo su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones grises. Tenía grandes manos, con dedos fuertes y bellamente formados. 

Magnus ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, intrigado porque incluso se diera cuenta de tal cosa. 

En momentos como este, se preguntaba si realmente era asexual. Para ser justos, no era algo que él supiera con seguridad.  
Sus intentos de sexo y relaciones habían sido un desastre. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con un total de dos chicas, o lo había intentado, y en ambas ocasiones no pudo ponerse lo suficientemente duro como para hacer el acto, recurriendo a sus dedos. Después de esos fracasos con las chicas, Magnus incluso comenzó a pensar que podría ser gay, especialmente porque algunos de sus hermanos mayores no eran completamente heterosexuales, tal vez la gente tenía razón en que la homosexualidad era genética. Pero su único intento de sexo gay había sido aún más desastroso que sus intentos de sexo heterosexual: Magnus sentía que estaba haciendo una tarea desagradable y estresante. Al final, había terminado torpemente chupando al tipo y luego mintiéndole que ya se había venido cuando el tipo vio que Magnus no estaba duro. 

Desde entonces, Magnus había... abandonado el sexo. A veces pensaba que sentía una leve atracción hacia un chico o una chica, pero nunca más actuó sobre eso, contento con su mano derecha. El hecho de que se masturbara regularmente confirmaba que físicamente su equipo estaba bien, lo que solo lo confundía más. Si realmente fuera asexual, ¿no debería no tener deseo sexual? Magnus quería sexo, en teoría, pero tan pronto como estaba en una habitación con una persona real, lo último que quería era desnudarse con esa persona y tocar sus genitales. Todo lo que había sentido era incomodidad. No tenía idea de qué hizo eso. Según el omnisciente Google, algunas personas asexuales no se masturbaban; algunos lo hicieron. Algunos no podían sentir atracción en absoluto; algunos podrían, en las circunstancias correctas. En resumen, su sexualidad seguía siendo un misterio, y Google no estaba ofreciendo ninguna respuesta. 

Eso fue en parte por lo que Magnus había decidido viajar este verano. Si iba a descubrirse a sí mismo, era mejor hacerlo lejos de los ojos curiosos de su curiosa familia. 

No es que ser asexual sea el fin del mundo. No lo sería. Tenía una gran familia, no importa cuán dominantes fueran. No le preocupaba que alguien en su familia lo encontrara extraño si les decía que era asexual y posiblemente aromático. 

Dicho esto, aunque su posible asexualidad no lo estresó, Magnus no podía negar que a veces quería sentirse... más como otras personas, sentir cosas que otros chicos de su edad sintieron cuando vieron a una mujer hermosa o un hombre en forma. 

Así que ahora, el hecho de que él se encontraba mirando las manos de Lightwood y su afilada mandíbula era más que un poco intrigante. No podía recordar la última vez que había revisado a alguien. 

—... Sí, señor Lightwood —estaba murmurando Simon, tomando notas en su tablet mientras su jefe disparaba orden tras orden. El tipo parecía más estresado por momentos, una mirada de miseria en sus ojos mientras trataba de escribir todo. Magnus sintió una punzada de lástima de nuevo antes de decirse a sí mismo que no fuera suave. El tipo era un imbécil homofóbico. Tener un jefe tan difícil debía ser karma o algo así. 

Finalmente, los hombres se fueron y Magnus volvió a estar solo en la terraza. Bostezando, cerró los ojos, sus párpados cada vez más pesados. Aunque había tomado una siesta en el auto, todavía estaba exhausto después de su vuelo y su cuerpo estaba seguro de que la hora era mucho más tarde de lo que era. 

Debe haberse quedado dormido. 

Solo recordaba vagamente a una doncella que lo sacudió para despertarlo y le mostró el camino a su habitación. 

Después de desnudarse, Magnus se estiró sobre las sábanas frías y cayó en un sueño profundo y exhausto. 

Soñó con ojos azules brillando con fuego frío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras.
> 
> **** Hay referencias a Nick Odinson= Castiel Odinson (Solo un poco Gay)

A la mañana siguiente, una doncella muy alegre condujo a Magnus a la “pequeña sala de desayuno” donde aparentemente la familia Snape estaba desayunando. 

Magnus se detuvo en la puerta, observando la escena doméstica. 

Un hombre moreno de aspecto severo estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, con un chico de ojos verdes muy guapo a su izquierda. La pareja Snape, presumiblemente. El chico de cabello revuelto no parecía en absoluto un cazafortunas. Había algo muy suave y cariñoso en sus ojos mientras hablaba con su esposo. 

Frente a él, dos chicas muy lindas alrededor de diez años discutían en voz alta entre ellas. Las chicas debían estar relacionadas con el chico de ojos verdes: se parecían un poco a él, aunque sobre todo se parecían mucho entre ellas. Claramente eran gemelas, pero no eran absolutamente idénticas: una de ellas tenía una cara más regordeta y redondeada. 

También había un gran perro negro tirado a los pies de las chicas. Las chicas seguían dándole comida a escondidas cuando los adultos no miraban. 

El chico de ojos verdes fue el primero en notar a Magnus. 

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Entra, no te quedes ahí! Soy Harry. Este es mi esposo, Severus. ¿Dormiste bien? 

—Sí, gracias —dijo Magnus, tomando asiento al lado de una de las gemelas. Se sintió un poco incómodo. Aunque no era exactamente incómodo socialmente, no conocía a estas personas en absoluto. 

La chica a su lado se volvió y lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te quedas en nuestra casa? 

—¡Luna! —Espetó Harry, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— . Eso es muy grosero. 

—¡Era solo una pregunta! —Protestó la niña, haciendo pucheros—. Severus, ¡dile a Harry que era solo una pregunta! 

Severus Snape levantó la vista de su taza de café y enfocó sus ojos negros como halcones en la chica. Se suavizaron considerablemente. 

—Estoy seguro de que Luna no quiso ser grosera. 

—Severus, ¡no te pongas de su lado! —Dijo Harry exasperadamente—. La malcrías —Harry se volvió hacia Magnus y le dedicó una débil sonrisa—. Lo siento por eso. Pero probablemente sea mi culpa por no contarles a las chicas sobre ti. Estas son mis hermanas, Luna y Hermione. Chicas, este es Magnus Odinson, el amigo de Matthew de Inglaterra. Se suponía que debía quedarse con Matthew y Godfrey, pero saben que tuvieron que irse, por lo que Magnus se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo. Por favor, sean amables con él. No le jueguen bromas. 

Magnus sonrió a las chicas. 

—No me molestan las bromas. Tengo cinco hermanos. Lo he visto todo. 

Los ojos de las gemelas se iluminaron. Intercambiaron una mirada que habría asustado a Magnus si no hubiera estado en el lado receptor de las bromas de John y Nick* durante años cuando eran niños. 

—Además —dijo Magnus—. Es natural que tus hermanas estén confundidas. Yo también lo estaría si encontrara a un extraño en mi casa —Miró de Harry a Severus—. Realmente, gracias por su hospitalidad. Se lo agradezco, pero parece que me estoy entrometiendo en su casa... 

—No te estás entrometiendo —dijo Harry—. Realmente no hay problema —Él se rió entre dientes—. En realidad, es bueno que tengamos a otra persona en este mausoleo de casa. 

Aunque realmente apreciaba el sentimiento, Magnus sacudió la cabeza. 

—Me sentiría mejor si hubiera algo que pueda hacer para ayudar... —Se interrumpió, sin saber qué podía hacer para ser útil. No era como si los Snape necesitaran ayuda en la casa, considerando cuántos empleados tenían. Cualquier ayuda de ese tipo sería inútil para ellos, y simplemente estarían molestando a Magnus si lo dejaran trabajar en el jardín o la casa. 

Harry parecía compartir sus pensamientos. Su hermoso rostro parecía vagamente incómodo, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir sin ofenderlo. 

Su esposo se aclaró la garganta. 

—En realidad —dijo—. Puede haber algo en lo que nos puedas ayudar. 

Aliviado, Magnus miró a Severus. 

Esos ojos negros parecían evaluarlo antes de que Severus volviera a hablar. 

—Probablemente has escuchado anoche que nuestra compañía recientemente firmó un acuerdo de asociación con el Grupo Lightwood. 

Magnus asintió, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, esperando que Severus explicara. 

Severus tomó un sorbo de su café. 

—Si bien el acuerdo es mutuamente beneficioso, me preocupa que Alexander Lightwood, el propietario del Grupo Lightwood, pueda tener motivos ocultos. No somos exactamente amigos. 

Magnus ladeó un poco la cabeza y su confusión creció. 

—Quizás te preguntes por qué acepté este acuerdo si tengo preocupaciones, —dijo Severus—. No soy un hombre de negocios, Magnus. No tengo paciencia ni amor por los negocios. Tampoco tengo tiempo. Soy profesor titular en Harvard. Snape Enterprises era el orgullo y la alegría de mi padre, y hasta su muerte, no tuve nada que ver con eso —Severus hizo una mueca leve—. Desde la muerte de mi padre, mi cuñado estaba haciendo todo el trabajo administrativo, pero él y mi hermana murieron en un accidente aéreo hace medio año. 

Oh. 

Antes de que Magnus pudiera expresar sus condolencias, Severus continuó: 

—Entonces, dado que ni Harry ni yo estamos interesados, o somos capaces, de administrar una empresa tan grande, no tuvimos más remedio que involucrar a extraños —Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Al principio tratamos de promocionar a algunos gerentes de alto rango a la posición de CEO, pero no fue una buena solución —Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica—. Mi padre era un hijo de puta controlador que no entendía lo que significaba la palabra ‘delegar’. Mi cuñado era la única otra persona en la empresa que entendía cómo manejarla de manera eficiente. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

—Después de su muerte, la compañía comenzó a sufrir grandes pérdidas por la gestión incompetente. Entonces, cuando el Grupo Lightwood se acercó a nosotros, ofreciéndonos una asociación mutuamente beneficiosa, con su CEO acordando administrar ambas compañías y nosotros solo cosechando los beneficios, parecía una buena solución. 

—¿Pero ahora ya no piensas eso? —Dijo Magnus, todavía inseguro de lo que todo esto tenía que ver con él. Tampoco era como si tuviera alguna idea sobre cómo administrar una corporación. Él podría ser un estudiante de empresariales, pero esta situación fue mucho más allá de su experiencia. 

—Tengo... dudas —dijo Severus, adelgazando sus labios—. El acuerdo es casi demasiado bueno para nosotros, teniendo en cuenta cuánto vale un gerente del calibre de Alexander Lightwood y el hecho de que nuestras empresas han sido rivales durante décadas. 

Magnus lo miró con curiosidad. Había algo que Severus no le estaba diciendo. Si hubiera conocido a Severus mejor, habría presionado, pero como no lo hizo, decidió hacer la otra pregunta en su mente: 

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar? Severus lo miró fijamente. 

—Necesito que alguien en quien pueda confiar me informe si Lightwood está haciendo algo. 

Magnus parpadeó. ¿Severus quería que espiara al tipo? 

—¿Por qué yo? —Dijo, más que confundido—. ¿No sería mejor y más conveniente si le pidieras a uno de los empleados de tu empresa? 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

—Ya lo intenté, pero o no hay nada o Lightwood es demasiado cuidadoso con mis empleados. Sin mencionar que ahora que él es su jefe oficialmente, los colocará en una posición muy incómoda, divididos entre la lealtad al propietario y al CEO. 

Magnus asintió con el ceño fruncido. 

—Pero, ¿cómo se supone que debo acercarme a él para saber si algo está mal? 

—¿No eres un estudiante de empresariales? —Dijo Severus antes de tomar su café. 

Magnus asintió nuevamente, un poco inquieto porque Severus sabía esto de él. 

—Serás un estudiante británico en un programa de pasantías de verano. Será creíble, porque Snape Enterprises realmente tiene un programa internacional de pasantías. Ordenaré tus documentos y coordinaré tu traslado a las oficinas del CEO. Puedes empezar mañana. 

Magnus solo podía mirar al hombre, sintiéndose un poco aturdido. 

—Severus —dijo Harry con una mirada de exasperación cariñosa—. Desacelera. Estás abrumando al pobre hombre —Volviéndose hacia Magnus, sonrió disculpándose—. Lo siento, ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo intenso que puede ser —Volvió a mirar a su marido—. No lo presiones. Magnus está aquí de vacaciones, no de trabajo. 

—Él siempre puede decir que no, Harry —dijo Severus, sin parecer contrito en absoluto. 

Magnus pensó, no sin humor, que no estaba exactamente en posición de negarse, sin importar lo que Severus dijera. Si se negara a ayudarlos, quedarse en su casa y disfrutar de su hospitalidad sería más que incómodo. 

—Obviamente será una pasantía remunerada —dijo Severus como una ocurrencia tardía. 

Harry le dirigió a su esposo una mirada aguda. 

—Ni siquiera empieces, —dijo con algo que sonaba como reproche y diversión al mismo tiempo—. El dinero no es la solución para todo. 

La pareja intercambió una mirada que Magnus no entendió. 

La boca de Severus se torció. 

—Todavía creo que fue lo mejor en lo que he gastado mi dinero —dijo, mirando a Harry con atención. 

Harry se sonrojó y se lamió los labios. 

—Severus —siseó, mirando a Magnus y a las gemelas. 

Las chicas rodaron los ojos como una sola. 

—Ignóralos —le dijo Luna a Magnus con una mirada importante en su linda carita—. Lo hacemos cuando están siendo groseros y adultenses. 

—Adultenses no es una palabra —dijo Hermione, ganándose el ceño fruncido de su gemela. 

Mirando su reloj, Severus dijo: 

—Chicas, ¿no llegan tarde a sus lecciones de defensa personal? 

—¡Maldición! —Dijo Luna, poniéndose de pie. 

Cuando Harry le dirigió una mirada severa, la niña sonrió tímidamente. 

—¡Lo siento, Harry! ¡Pero tenemos que correr! ¡Vamos, Hermi! ¡Star, vamos! 

Y salieron corriendo, el perro trotando detrás de ellas. 

A Magnus le pareció divertido que Harry fuera el padre severo en esta relación. 

—Entonces, —dijo Severus, mirando a Magnus—. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? 

—No hay presión, recuerda —agregó Harry con una mirada aguda a su marido. 

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo —dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros—. No es gran cosa. Realmente me están ayudando y quiero devolverles el favor. Pero... no voy a acechar al tipo y buscar en sus cajones o algo así. 

Harry soltó una carcajada. 

—No te estamos pidiendo que hagas eso. Solo vigílalo, ¿de acuerdo? Severus no confía fácilmente, y su inquietud me pone ansioso por poder. 

Aliviado de que no quisieran que fuera una especie de pseudo espía, Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—No tengo mi pasaporte, por cierto. ¿No será un problema? 

Frunciendo el ceño, Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

—Un CEO no te va a pedir tu pasaporte. La identificación emitida por la compañía será suficiente —Se puso de pie y volvió a mirar su reloj—. Está decidido, entonces. Pasaré por la oficina para organizar todo —Inclinándose, le dio a Harry un beso corto pero hambriento que hizo que Magnus desviara la mirada. 

El noventa por ciento de las veces, Magnus estaba perfectamente bien con su falta de vida personal. 

Pero en momentos como este, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco celoso. 

Solo un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Los primeros tres días de Magnus siendo un interno espía aficionado fueron interesantes, aunque sin incidentes. Severus había tenido razón en que nadie lo había mirado dos veces. Era solo otro interno, aunque el único que fue asignado al piso administrativo del edificio, donde se encontraba la oficina del CEO. 

No es que Magnus hubiera visto al hombre todavía. Al parecer, Lightwood estaba cerrando un trato muy importante en Nueva York y no volvería por unos días más. A pesar de su ausencia, Magnus ya había aprendido bastante sobre el tipo. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar: todos parecían ansiosos por cotillear sobre el nuevo CEO. No dolió que el hombre fuera guapo y obscenamente rico, por lo que, naturalmente, fue el tema principal de discusión durante los descansos para tomar café de Magnus. 

Alexander Lightwood tenía treinta y un años. Se divorció recientemente y tenía la custodia de su único hijo. La gente parecía tener dos ideas al respecto: algunos pensaban que era cruel por parte de Lightwood quitarle el niño a su madre, y otros pensaban que era admirable que estuviera dispuesto a criarlo solo. Magnus dudaba que el tipo criara al niño solo: probablemente tenía una legión de niñeras cuidando a su hijo; sin mencionar que probablemente había cientos de mujeres más que ansiosas por convertirse en la próxima señora Lightwood y animar al hombre después de su divorcio. 

Para ser sincero, Magnus tuvo problemas para conectar al hombre de ojos fríos e impecablemente vestido que había visto en la fiesta de los Snape con la imagen de un padre soltero de un niño pequeño, pero decidió no juzgar el libro por su portada. ¿Quién sabía, tal vez Lightwood era un gran blando bajo su exterior helado? 

Por supuesto, todo apuntaba a que Lightwood no era un gran blando. 

—Es increíblemente exigente —dijo Sofia, su secretaria, a Magnus con una taza de té. Era una mujer de cincuenta y tantos años de aspecto poco notable, rompiendo todos los estereotipos que Magnus había tenido anteriormente sobre secretarias de multimillonarios. —Pero también es bastante justo —agregó—. Para ser honesta, Snape Senior fue mucho peor —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero, de nuevo, no tengo que trabajar estrechamente con el señor Lightwood, porque tiene un asistente  
personal, y el pobre es el que lleva la peor parte de la ira del jefe si las cosas salen mal, no yo —Sofia lo miró con interés—. Basta de trabajo. Cuéntame más sobre ti. ¿Seguramente un joven tan guapo como tú tiene una pareja? 

Magnus solo podía sonreír torcidamente y sacudir la cabeza. No sabía de qué se trataba lo que hacía que las mujeres quisieran criarlo como una madre y jugar las casamenteras por él. 

—¿En serio? —Dijo ella, sus cejas se alzaron—. ¡Pero eres tan guapo! ¿Qué utilizas para teñirte el pelo, por cierto? 

Sonriendo, Magnus volvió a sacudir la cabeza. 

—No, es mi color natural. —Por supuesto, su cabello era bastante inusual: marrón con reflejos dorados o rojos dependiendo de la iluminación. Al menos era lo suficientemente grueso y manejable y el color combinaba bien con sus ojos casi dorados, por lo que Magnus estaba lejos de quejarse. No sufrió de falsa modestia. Todos en su familia fueron bendecidos con excelentes genes, y Magnus no fue la excepción. Sabía que era atractivo, pero no era tan atractivo como su hermano John, cuya apariencia avergonzaba a las estrellas de Hollywood. La gente literalmente tropezó y se quedó mirando cuando vieron a John. Fue más que hilarante. Comparado con John, Magnus se veía bien, pero probablemente era injusto juzgar a las personas con estándares tan altos. 

Sofia abrió la boca, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir fue interrumpido por el grito de Jayne. 

—¡Sofia, el jefe ha vuelto y te está buscando! 

—Hmm, regresó temprano —murmuró Sofia, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie—. Me pregunto si algo salió mal... Vamos, Magnus. 

Magnus se levantó y se apresuró a seguirla, sintiéndose curioso y un poco ansioso. En los últimos días, había escuchado tantas cosas diferentes sobre Lightwood que fue difícil para él juntar los diversos fragmentos de información en una imagen coherente. Sin mencionar que su promesa a Severus y Harry lo puso inquieto y nervioso, como si Lightwood lo mirara y supusiera que había sido enviado a espiarlo. 

Espiarlo. 

Joder, ¿en qué se había metido? Él no era James Bond. De hecho, su cara de póker era inexistente. Magnus siempre había preferido ser honesto y directo y le gustaba que la gente actuara de la misma manera. 

—Espera aquí —dijo Sofia, dejándolo en su escritorio antes de caminar con confianza hacia la oficina del CEO y cerrar la puerta. 

Para matar el tiempo, Magnus sacó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto a sus hermanos. 

Hmm, John quería proponerle matrimonio a su novio... ¿No fue demasiado pronto? 

Magnus rápidamente hizo los cálculos en su cabeza y se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que John y Sherlock habían estado juntos por dos años y medio. Y teniendo en cuenta que John y Sherlock habían estado unidos por la cadera desde que eran niños, probablemente ya era hora. 

Las voces alzadas hicieron que Magnus se estremeciera y mirara la puerta. Podía escuchar fragmentos de la conversación ahora. 

—No me importa, Sofia. Búscame uno ahora. 

Magnus se mordió el interior de la mejilla, reconociendo esa voz dura. 

Sofia murmuró algo que Magnus no pudo oír. 

Lightwood dijo: 

—Lo hará. 

Hubo un sonido de tacones altos en el piso pulido antes de que la puerta se abriera y Sofia saliera de la oficina, con una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro. 

—¿Algo anda mal? —Dijo Magnus, mirando a la puerta cerrada. 

Ella hizo una mueca. 

—No estoy segura todavía. Básicamente, el asistente del jefe finalmente se rompió y tuvo una crisis nerviosa. No está en condiciones de volver a trabajar por un tiempo, y el señor Lightwood necesita un asistente personal tan pronto como sea posible —Miró a Magnus con expresión tímida. 

—Por favor, dime que no me hiciste voluntario —dijo Magnus débilmente. Cuando Sofia no lo negó, Magnus negó con la cabeza—. 

—No tengo experiencia en ser asistente personal, Sofia. Me echará en unas pocas horas. 

—Bueno, en el lado positivo, ganarás más como su asistente personal en unas pocas horas de lo que ganarás como pasante en un mes. 

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, Magnus solo podía mirarla. ¿En serio? 

Ella sonrió. 

—Ese es un lado positivo, ¿no? Por eso te sugerí. 

Magnus fue tocado. Sofia sabía sobre su billetera robada y el hecho de que estaba un poco atado por dinero en efectivo en este momento, ya que en realidad no se había molestado en contarle a su familia sobre sus problemas. 

—Muy bien, ve. Él está esperando. 

—¿Ahora? —Dijo Magnus, mirando a la puerta. 

Ella rió. 

—No, ¡la semana que viene! Ve, él no es un hombre paciente. 

—Eso es realmente alentador —dijo Magnus secamente antes de cuadrar los hombros y caminar hacia la puerta. 

Aquí va. 

Entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente antes de mirar al hombre sentado detrás del enorme escritorio de roble. 

Traje oscuro. Ojos azules penetrantes enmarcados por pestañas oscuras. Alexander Lightwood. 

Magnus tragó saliva. 

—Hola, soy Magnus Odinson —dijo, su mirada bajando hacia la corbata gris de Lightwood. Una azul le habría quedado mejor, le habría resaltado más los ojos. No es que una corbata gris hiciera que sus ojos no se notaran; lejos de ahí. Los ojos de 

Lightwood eran extrañamente intensos a pesar de ser completamente ilegibles. Era difícil apartar la mirada de ellos, y Magnus encontró que su mirada era arrastrada hacia ellos, en contra de su voluntad. 

Nunca había visto ojos tan intensos. La mirada de halcón negro de Severus Snape se acercó, pero no del todo. 

El silencio se alargó. 

Y cuanto más duraba, más inquieto, y curioso, se sentía Magnus. La mirada de Lightwood definitivamente podría llamarse una mirada ahora, lo que no tenía ningún sentido. Si no lo supiera mejor, podría pensar que Lightwood estaba revisándolo, pero a todas luces, el hombre era completamente heterosexual. 

¿Por qué me miras?

Magnus se aclaró la garganta un poco. 

—¿Hay algo en mi cara, señor Lightwood? 

Todavía mirándolo fijamente, Lightwood dijo: 

—Eres británico, ¿correcto? 

—¿Qué me delató? —Bromeó Magnus antes de poder detenerse. 

Las cejas oscuras de Lightwood se levantaron un poco, como si no pudiera creer que algún interno humilde se atreviera a bromear con él. 

Magnus encontró su mirada sin pestañear. Si Lightwood tenía un problema con él, podía despedirlo. A Magnus en realidad no le importaría ser despedido, porque entonces no tendría que espiar a nadie y podría decirle a los Snape con la conciencia tranquila que lo había intentado, pero, por desgracia, el tipo era demasiado idiota. 

—¿Tienes algún pariente en Estados Unidos? —Dijo Lightwood, sin morder el anzuelo. Su mirada desconcertante permaneció fija en Magnus. 

Lo estaba haciendo sentir raro. Consciente de sí mismo. Nervioso. 

—Hasta donde yo sé, no —respondió Magnus, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de no inquietarse. 

Lightwood hizo un sonido pensativo y finalmente miró hacia otro lado. 

Magnus exhaló. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación antes de volver sus ojos a la cara de Lightwood. 

Era una buena cara, tuvo que admitir. Fuerte y guapa, el toque de gris en el cabello oscuro de Lightwood agrega algo distintivo a su apariencia. 

—¿Le recuerdo a alguien? —Dijo Magnus al fin, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo. 

La mirada de Lightwood volvió a él. Sus cejas se juntaron. 

—Lo haces, en realidad. 

Magnus se preguntó si sería grosero preguntarle a su jefe a quién le recordaba. Llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente sería grosero. Hizo la pregunta de todos modos. 

—¿A quién? 

La cara de Lightwood estaba en blanco. 

—Mi ex esposa. Podrías haber sido su gemelo masculino. 

Bueno, incómodo. 

Como Magnus no tenía idea de cómo se sentía el hombre con respecto a su ex esposa, no podía estar seguro de si era algo bueno o no. Pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella era una ex esposa, era poco probable que Lightwood tuviera sentimientos cálidos y confusos cuando lo miraba. 

Una mueca cruzó la cara de Lightwood. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás relacionado? ¿Regina Travers? 

—Muy seguro. Nacido y criado en Londres, toda mi familia también. En realidad, es la primera vez que viajo al extranjero en mi vida. 

Lightwood lo miró atentamente, como si sospechara que Magnus había mentido. Magnus casi se echó a reír. Estás sospechando de algo equivocado. 

Poniéndose serio, se encontró con los ojos del otro hombre y dijo: 

—Juro que no estoy relacionado de ninguna manera con su Ex esposa, el señor Lightwood. Pero si mi presencia le molesta, debería transferirme. Solo soy un interno. 

Una extraña emoción parpadeó en los ojos de Lightwood. 

—No me molesta —dijo, su voz tan fría que hizo que Magnus se sintiera un poco incómodo—. No podría importarme menos mi ex esposa. 

Cierto. Por eso me has estado mirando desde que llegué aquí. 

Pero Magnus no empujó. Había cosas de las que a nadie le gustaba hablar, y las rupturas feas eran una de ellas. 

—¿Entonces todavía me quiere como su asistente personal? 

—Todavía necesito un asistente, y mi secretaria me aseguró que puedes hacer el trabajo adecuadamente hasta que mi asistente pueda regresar a su trabajo. Magnus asintió con la cabeza. 

—¿Puedo preguntar sobre mis responsabilidades laborales? 

—Organizarás reuniones y citas. Me las recordarás... 

—Hay aplicaciones que puedo descargar en su teléfono para eso. 

La mirada que recibió de Lightwood por interrumpirlo, y atreverse a sugerir una solución moderna y completamente razonable, habría hecho que cualquiera se retorciera. Pero después de décadas de estar en el extremo receptor de la mirada severa de Thor, Magnus estaba un poco insensible a las personalidades mandonas. Tal vez debería presentarse el uno al otro, pensó, divertido. 

—Lo siento —dijo, dándole a Lightwood su mejor mirada inocente—. Prosiga. 

—Tu trabajo es bastante fácil en lo que respecta a los trabajos —dijo Lightwood. 

Cierto. Es por eso que tu asistente personal tuvo un ataque de nervios. 

—Reservarás y organizarás viajes, transporte y alojamiento. Administrarás bases de datos y sistemas de archivo. Será tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que los trajes que guardo en mi oficina —Lightwood señaló hacia la puerta que presumiblemente conducía al armario—, estén limpios y sin arrugas. Me acompañarás a las reuniones y tomarás notas —Lightwood hizo una pausa, mirándolo, como si desafiara a Magnus a decir que también había aplicaciones que podían hacer eso. 

Magnus mantuvo la boca cerrada, sus labios apretados para evitar que sonriera. 

—Hay cientos de otras pequeñas tareas que tendrás que realizar. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de recitarlas para ti. Tu trabajo es hacerme la vida más fácil; eso es todo lo que necesitas recordar. Tu trabajo es seguir mis órdenes, lo más rápido posible. Harás todo lo que yo diga, exactamente como yo digo. 

Magnus asintió, esperando que luciera apropiadamente serio y ferviente. 

A juzgar por la mirada de ojos entrecerrados de Lightwood, no había logrado ocultar por completo su alegría. 

—¿Te estoy divirtiendo? —Dijo Lightwood. 

—En absoluto —dijo Magnus honestamente—. Pero la situación en sí lo hace un poco. 

Lightwood levantó una ceja. 

Magnus estaba impresionado. Nunca pudo levantar una ceja sin parecer estreñido y ridículo: lo sabía porque había practicado la expresión frente al espejo, pero terminaba riéndose de sí mismo cada vez. Las personas que podrían hacerlo y hacerlo parecer sin esfuerzo deben ser algún tipo de monstruos. 

—¿La situación? —Repitió Lightwood. 

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Magnus asintió con una sonrisa tímida. 

—Como que vine a América para tomar un descanso de mi hermano mayor mandón, pero ahora tengo un jefe que puede darle una oportunidad por su dinero. Es bastante irónico, ¿no? 

Lightwood lo miró extrañado, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con él. 

—Eres muy extraño. 

Magnus se rio. 

—Gracias. Creo —Al menos extraño era mejor que aburrido. 

Lightwood seguía mirándolo. 

—Um —dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿estoy contratado? 

—Sí —La mirada de Lightwood finalmente se alejó de él. Miró su ordenador, pero Magnus tuvo la extraña impresión de que realmente no lo estaba mirando. 

Magnus se aclaró la garganta. 

—Entonces, ¿quiere que haga algo por usted en este momento, señor Lightwood? 

Lightwood sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo antes de volver su mirada hacia Magnus y mirar de nuevo. 

Estaba empezando a perder a Magnus. 

Se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua, sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando. 

Lightwood volvió a apartar la mirada, algo irritado por él. 

—Hazme café —dijo irritado, señalando con la cabeza hacia la discreta puerta a la derecha—. Negro, sin azúcar. Sabes cómo hacer café, ¿verdad? 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Magnus con una cara seria—. Es ilegal beber algo más que té en Inglaterra. 

Lightwood lo miró sin impresionar. 

—Entonces esperemos que aprendas rápido. Quiero mi café dentro de diez minutos. 

—Claro —Caminando hacia la puerta, Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. El hombre necesitaba relajarse. 

—Poner los ojos en blanco ante tu empleador es una ofensa por la que te pueden despedir, Magnus. 

Magnus se congeló, confundido, antes de darse cuenta de que había un espejo en la pared y Lightwood debió haberlo observado a través de él. 

—Espeluznante —murmuró Magnus en voz baja. 

—Llamar por nombres a tu empleador cuando no puede escucharlo también es una ofensa por la que puedes ser despedido —dijo Lightwood, con la voz muy seca. 

Magnus miró por encima del hombro y sonrió. 

—Debería despedirme, entonces. 

La mirada de Lightwood con los ojos entrecerrados fue lo último que vio Magnus antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. 

Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación. Tenía un sofá rojo, una mesa, una nevera y una cafetera. Una cafetera muy elegante. 

Magnus la miró con cautela. 

Respirando hondo, sacó su teléfono y abrió Google. Sería condenado si demostraba que Lightwood tenía razón. 

Iba a hacer el mejor café que ese idiota había probado jamás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Una semana después, Magnus estaba al borde de su ingenio. 

—¡Lo odio! —Se quejó a Sofia, dejándose caer en la silla junto a su escritorio con un gemido frustrado. 

Ella le lanzó una mirada comprensiva, aunque algo divertida. 

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —Dijo en voz baja, mirando con cautela la puerta cerrada en la Guarida del Monstruo. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía por qué el asistente personal de Lightwood había sufrido una crisis nerviosa. A este ritmo, él también lo haría. 

—Me vuelve loco, Sofia. No le agrado, siempre me sale algo mal, ¡pero él todavía se niega a despedirme y obtener un asistente personal real! En este punto, estaré extasiado de ser despedido —Nunca se había considerado una persona fácilmente frustrada, pero Alexander Lightwood estaba demostrando que estaba equivocado. 

—Si es tan insoportable, siempre puedes renunciar, Magnus — dijo, chasqueando la lengua. 

—No puedo —dijo Magnus. 

Por un lado, estaba su promesa a los Snape de vigilar a Lightwood. 

Por otro lado, estaba bastante seguro de que Lightwood no lo dejaría renunciar. 

La idea le hizo morder el interior de su mejilla. 

La cuestión era... Alexander Lightwood podría ser un gran imbécil con él, pero era indudablemente extraño sobre él. Magnus no estaba seguro de cuál era el problema del tipo, pero Lightwood continuó mirándolo todo el tiempo. 

No importa lo que hizo Magnus, Lightwood lo miró fijamente. Magnus planchó la camisa de Lightwood, y Lightwood lo miró fijamente. Magnus escribió un documento para Lightwood, y Lightwood lo miró fijamente. Magnus le sirvió un almuerzo (entregado de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, por supuesto), y Lightwood lo miró fijamente. Maldito infierno, en este punto, Magnus estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran todo el tiempo. 

Como Magnus no tenía una segunda cabeza y no era ridículamente guapo como su hermano John, solo podía concluir que las extrañas miradas de Lightwood tenían que ver con su parecido con su ex esposa. 

Pero todavía no explicaba nada. 

Había hecho su investigación, pero buscar en Google Alexander Lightwood y su ex esposa no le dieron a Magnus las respuestas que esperaba. 

Regina Travers era una actriz de la lista C que había interpretado algunos papeles menores en algunas películas pequeñas. Magnus se parecía mucho a ella, admitió a regañadientes, pero no parecían gemelos, sin importar lo que Lightwood dijera. Nunca se confundirían a uno con el otro, a menos que uno fuera medio ciego. Era bastante alta para una mujer, alrededor de metro setenta y cinco, más o menos sobre la altura de Magnus. Ahí fue donde terminaron las similitudes. 

Sus otras características le daban un aire a Magnus, pero como si estuvieran ligeramente distorsionadas. Su cabello no era tan ricamente coloreado como el de él, pero era marrón dorado, y la forma de sus ojos color miel no era exactamente la misma, pero era lo suficientemente similar. Siendo femenina, sus rasgos eran un poco más suaves que los de él, pero no mucho, ya que el rostro de Magnus era bastante refinado. Tenía sentido por qué Lightwood había pensado primero que debían estar relacionados. Regina Travers se parecía a Magnus más que sus propios hermanos. 

Era un poco extraño, pero no era tan extraño, había un montón de celebridades que se parecían de forma extraña, por   
lo que Magnus no creía que explicara completamente la extraña mirada de Lightwood. 

No, Lightwood quería algo de él. 

¿Pero qué? 

Al principio, Magnus había pensado que el hombre simplemente no había superado a su ex esposa. Eso explicaría la mirada si Lightwood seguía enamorado del parecido de Magnus. Excepto que aparentemente Alexander Lightwood fue quien solicitó el divorcio. Así que la teoría del ex marido que se lamentaba estaba fuera. 

¿Pero qué otra teoría había allí? 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que me parezco a su ex esposa? — Dijo Magnus malhumorado. 

Sofia frunció el ceño. 

—¿Te pareces a ella? 

Magnus la miró, completamente confundido, antes de recordar que, si bien Sofia había trabajado para Snape Enterprises durante décadas, Lightwood se había convertido en su director ejecutivo, y en su jefe, hacía solo unas semanas. Como no parecía ser del tipo que leía blogs de chismes, era poco probable que hubiera visto a la ex esposa de Lightwood. 

En silencio, Magnus sacó la foto de Regina en su teléfono y se la mostró. 

—Huh —dijo ella, mirándolo—. Veo el parecido, especialmente   
a primera vista, pero cuanto más la miro, menos se parece a ti.   
Todo está en los detalles. Es como si fuera un borrador tuyo. 

Magnus resopló. 

—¿No debería ser al revés? Su rostro es más delicado y femenino. 

Arrugando la nariz, Sofia sacudió la cabeza. 

—El tuyo es más llamativo. 

Riéndose, Magnus se encogió de hombros a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo. 

—¿Crees que es un idiota conmigo porque me parezco a su ex? 

Sofia levantó las cejas. 

—Querido, no lo tomes a mal, pero el señor Lightwood no te trata peor de lo que trata a todos los demás. Sí, es exigente y sus estándares pueden ser bastante altos, pero no es un jefe abusivo. Nunca es desagradable o grosero por el simple hecho de serlo. ¿Fue desagradable contigo? 

Magnus se quedó callado, pensando en ello. 

—Realmente no. Él es solo... —Demasiado. 

Puede ser una forma extraña de describir a alguien, pero eso era lo que Lightwood era: demasiado. Cuando estaba en la habitación, era imposible ignorarlo. Era como un agujero negro que atraía la atención de Magnus hacia él. Junto con el hecho de que Lightwood lo miraba todo el tiempo, el efecto fue más que desconcertante. Magnus se había considerado un tipo tranquilo y relajado, pero no se sentía como uno la semana pasada desde que conoció a Alexander Lightwood. Se sentía tan nervioso que estaba tan cerca de enfrentar a Lightwood y preguntar cuál demonio era su problema. 

Quizás debería hacerlo. 

Magnus se enderezó, considerando la idea. ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada que perder. Ser despedido sería un alivio, en realidad. 

—Tengo una idea —dijo Magnus, poniéndose de pie. Ya se sentía mejor, su estado de ánimo mejoró enormemente ahora que se tomó la decisión. O Lightwood finalmente lo despediría por su caradura, o finalmente obtendría sus respuestas. 

—¡Buena suerte! —Dijo Sofia a su espalda cuando entró en la oficina de Lightwood. 

Lightwood levantó la vista de su computadora y arqueó las cejas. 

—¿No te envié a buscar esos documentos de la sede del Grupo Lightwood? 

—Le dije al mensajero que lo hiciera —dijo Magnus—. Usted sabe, el hombre cuyo trabajo es justamente hacer eso. 

Lightwood le dirigió una mirada que transmitía exactamente lo que pensaba de su réplica. 

Magnus le dio una inocente. 

—¿Hay algún problema? —Vamos, despídeme. 

Lightwood no lo despidió. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, aun mirándolo con esa mirada indescifrable e intensa. Curioso. Otra vez. 

Magnus respiró hondo. 

—Mire, ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿Qué pasa con todas las miradas extrañas? ¿Quiere que le chupe la polla o algo así? 

Lightwood parpadeó antes de darle una mirada exasperada. 

—No, gracias. No quiero que me chupes la polla. Soy heterosexual. 

Bueno, eso fue... un alivio. 

—Ahora estoy aún más confundido —dijo Magnus, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué pasa con todas las miradas, entonces? 

Lightwood se reclinó en su asiento, su expresión ilegible. 

—Te he estado observando, eso es todo. Tengo una idea, y todavía no estoy seguro de si es buena o no. 

—¿Qué idea? —Dijo Magnus, acercándose al escritorio antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente a Lightwood sin ser invitado a hacerlo. Fingió no ver la mirada sin impresionar de su jefe—. ¿Y bien? 

Lightwood desvió la mirada antes de volver a mirarlo. 

—¿Sabes que tengo un hijo? 

Magnus solo asintió, esperando una explicación. 

—Hace un año, pasó por una... experiencia traumática —dijo 

Lightwood con voz apagada—. Desde entonces, ha sido muy asustadizo, evitando todas las interacciones sociales. Él es... difícil. Creo que le tiene miedo a la gente. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—¿Cree? ¿No lo sabe con seguridad? ¿No puede preguntarle a su hijo? —Por lo que recordaba, el hijo de Lightwood tenía tres años. Magnus estaba lejos de ser un experto en niños, pero estaba bastante seguro de que los niños de tres años hablaban razonablemente bien. Al menos sus sobrinos lo hicieron a esa edad. 

Lightwood lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Todavía no habla. 

—Oh. Lo siento. 

La mirada de Lightwood se intensificó, como si no quisiera nada más que desintegrarlo allí mismo. 

—Es un niño sano; todos los médicos lo dicen. Piensan que es una barrera psicológica, no algo serio. 

Magnus asintió y finalmente preguntó por el elefante en la habitación. 

—¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? —Tenía una idea y realmente esperaba estar equivocado. 

—Te pareces a mi ex esposa —dijo Lightwood secamente—. Quizás verte ayudará a mi hijo a superar cualquier bloqueo mental que tenga. 

Demasiado para esa esperanza. 

—¿Por qué no se lo pide a su madre? —Dijo Magnus con una mirada pellizcada—. ¿La persona que el niño probablemente extraña? 

La cara de Lightwood se puso en blanco. 

—Eso es imposible. 

—¿Por qué no? ¿Está muerta? 

—No. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no? ¿No cree que la salud de su hijo es más importante que cualquier problema que tenga con su ex esposa? 

La mirada que Lightwood le dirigió fue positivamente fulminante. 

—Te estás olvidando de tu posición. No es asunto tuyo.

Magnus encontró su mirada con calma. 

—Está haciendo que sea asunto mío —dijo—. Si quiere que le ayude, debería responder mis preguntas en lugar de ser un imbécil. 

—Ella está en un centro de rehabilitación ahora. Adicción a la heroína. 

Oh. 

—Eso... apesta —dijo Magnus incómodo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar en rehabilitación? 

Lightwood se encogió de hombros. 

—Su adicción es grave y me han dicho que necesitará cuidados a largo plazo. No sé el plazo exacto. Ella ya no es mi problema. 

Agradable. 

Pero Magnus se dijo a sí mismo que no juzgara demasiado al tipo. La adicción era muy dura para la familia. 

—¿Es por eso que tiene la custodia de su hijo? —Dijo Magnus—. ¿No es... cruel llevarse a su hijo mientras ella lucha contra su adicción a las drogas? 

Algo feo y amargo parpadeó en la cara de Lightwood, sus ojos fríos como el hielo. 

—Considerando que ella trató de usar a su propio hijo para sacarme más dinero para sus drogas, y lo abandonó en un lugar desconocido durante días mientras estaba drogada, no, no lo siento mucho por ella. 

Magnus se retorció un poco en su asiento. Aunque la ira de Lightwood no estaba dirigida a él, todavía se sentía como una fuerza, algo frío y cruel. De repente, sintió pena por la ex esposa del tipo. Ser el foco de una ira y un odio tan intensos debe haber sido más que un poco aterrador. 

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere que haga exactamente? —Dijo Magnus, cambiando el tema incómodo a uno que era un poco menos   
incómodo—. ¿Conocer a su hijo? ¿Cómo sabe que eso funcionaría? 

—No sé eso —dijo Lightwood. No dijo nada más, un músculo le marcaba la mandíbula. 

Magnus se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta de lo que el otro hombre no estaba diciendo: que no tenían nada que perder y Lightwood estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentar cualquier cosa en este momento. Tal vez el tipo tenía un corazón, después de todo. 

—Dijo que su hijo era difícil —dijo Magnus—. ¿En qué sentido? 

Lightwood desvió la mirada. 

—Él no habla. Se pone histérico cuando lo sacan de la casa. No le gusta mucho el contacto físico. Llora mucho y no duerme bien. Tiene miedo a los ruidos fuertes y a la mayoría de las personas, incluido yo. Los médicos dicen que Max tiene algunos síntomas de autismo, pero no son lo suficientemente importantes como para afectar su comportamiento tan drásticamente. Piensan que sufrió algún tipo de trauma psicológico mientras su madre lo tuvo después de que nos separamos. Recuperé a mi hijo tan pronto como pude demostrar que no estaba en condiciones de cuidarlo, pero era demasiado tarde en ese momento. 

Maldito infierno. 

—¿Cuántos años tenía? —Dijo Magnus. 

—Tenía un año y diez meses —dijo Lightwood sin voz—. Era un niño bastante normal hasta entonces. Acababa de empezar a hablar cuando sucedió. 

—¿Y cree que ver a alguien que se parece a su madre lo ayudará? ¿De verdad? 

Lightwood se encogió de hombros. 

—He hablado con su pediatra. Ella piensa que vale la pena intentarlo. No puede hacer daño, en cualquier caso. Hemos estado esperando mejoras por más de un año, pero él no está mejorando, sin importar lo que hagamos. Los médicos temen que Max esté muy por detrás de sus compañeros en el desarrollo si no comienza a mostrar signos de mejora pronto. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—¿Pero se acuerda siquiera de su madre? —¿Los niños tan jóvenes recuerdan cosas? 

—Ella era su madre —dijo Lightwood con voz cortada—. Me han dicho que incluso los niños pequeños recuerdan a sus madres mejor que nada. Incluso si él no la recuerda bien, verte puede destruir cualquier bloqueo psicológico que tenga después de que ella lo abandonara. 

—O podría empeorar las cosas —dijo Magnus, no cruelmente. 

Lightwood asintió brevemente. 

—Siempre hay un riesgo. 

Magnus suspiró. 

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cuándo me llevará a verlo? 

Los ojos azules se clavaron en él. 

—¿Lo harás? 

Magnus asintió con la cabeza. 

—No sé mucho sobre niños, pero no soy cruel. Si verme podría ayudar al niño, por supuesto que haré lo que pueda. Vale la pena intentarlo, incluso si no estoy del todo seguro de que   
ayude —Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. No me parezco a su ex esposa tanto como usted parece pensar. 

—No lo haces —estuvo de acuerdo Lightwood, para su sorpresa—. Pero a primera vista, te pareces sorprendentemente a ella, lo suficiente como para engañar el borroso recuerdo de un niño pequeño. Eso es lo que queremos: una fuerte reacción de Max, algo para sacarlo de su caparazón. Mostró alguna reacción a las fotos de Regina, por lo que verte en persona podría tener el efecto deseado. 

—Está bien —dijo Magnus, a pesar de sus dudas. Él se puso de pie—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? 

Cuando entraron en la parte trasera del coche de Lightwood y Lightwood le ordenó a su conductor que los llevara a casa, Magnus miró por la ventana, fingiendo no notar los ojos de Lightwood en su rostro. 

Magnus apretó las manos en su regazo. 

¿Por qué me sigues mirando?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Probablemente no debería haber sorprendido a Magnus que Lightwood viviera en una mansión que hacía que incluso Snape Manor pareciera una casa modesta. 

Magnus esperaba que no se viera con los ojos muy abiertos, pero probablemente lo hizo. 

—¿Vive solo en esta... casa? —Dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal. 

—Mi hijo y yo—dijo Lightwood. 

—Esa es una casa grande para un hombre y un niño pequeño —dijo Magnus. 

Lightwood se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, aflojándose la corbata mientras abría la puerta. 

—Esta casa ha estado en mi familia durante siglos. 

Lo cual Magnus había podido deducir sin que se lo dijeran. Todo sobre este hombre gritaba de dinero viejo y educación privilegiada. Se llevó a sí mismo con el tipo de confianza y poder que le resultaba natural a alguien que descendía de muchas generaciones de riqueza y estatus. Alexander Lightwood podría ser un brillante hombre de negocios y CEO, pero no fue de ninguna manera improvisado. 

—¿No le queda ninguna familia? —Dijo Magnus, siguiendo a su jefe más profundamente en la enorme casa. 

Su jefe. A Magnus todavía le resultaba difícil ver a este hombre como su jefe. Se olvidaba por completo de dirigirse a él como “señor Lightwood”. Irónicamente, el hecho de que Lightwood fuera tan mandón y severo hizo que Magnus se sintiera muy cómodo con él. 

Justo como en casa, pensó con cierta diversión, pensando en su   
hermano mayor. 

Excepto que la compañía de Lightwood no se sentía fraternal en absoluto. Magnus no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, pero 'hermano' fue lo último que asoció con el hombre. 

—¡Señor Lightwood! 

Magnus levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Una anciana bajaba corriendo las grandes escaleras, con una mirada ansiosa en su rostro amable. 

—No le esperábamos en casa tan temprano —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pasa algo malo? —Finalmente miró a Magnus y luego hizo una doble toma, sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par. 

—No, Winifred —dijo Lightwood, quitándose la chaqueta y entregándosela a la mujer—. ¿Está despierto Max? 

Winifred asintió con la cabeza. 

—Está en su habitación —dijo en voz baja, mirando con curiosidad a Magnus. 

—Este es mi nuevo asistente, Magnus Odinson —dijo Lightwood, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Magnus—. Ella es mi ama de llaves, Winifred Danvers —Su mano se movió a la mitad de la espalda de Magnus y empujó ligeramente—. Vámonos. 

Magnus se dejó conducir hacia la habitación del tercer piso. 

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Magnus se volvió hacia   
Lightwood. 

—Solo una pequeña advertencia —dijo con una sonrisa triste. —No soy muy bueno con los niños. El hijo de mi hermana me llama su tío menos favorito por una razón. 

Lightwood no parecía desconcertado. 

—No se requiere que te hagas su amigo. No estarás aquí el tiempo suficiente para eso de todos modos. Eres solo una especie de terapia de choque. 

Magnus resopló. 

—Sí, esperemos que funcione, porque mis habilidades con los niños son inexistentes. 

Lightwood lo condujo a la habitación. 

Era grande, hermosa y muy brillante. Había juguetes por toda la habitación, de todos los tipos que uno pudiera imaginar, tantos que la habitación parecía una juguetería. Juguetería muy cara. 

Por un momento, Magnus pensó que el ama de llaves debía estar equivocada y que el niño no estaba realmente en la habitación. 

Pero entonces lo vio. 

Un niño pequeño se asomaba por detrás de un enorme garaje de juguetes, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y cautelosos, una mata de cabello oscuro enmarcando su pálido rostro. Él era adorable. Lo más lindo que Magnus había visto. Y el aire de vulnerabilidad e incertidumbre sobre él tiró de las fibras del corazón de Magnus de una manera que ningún otro niño lo había   
hecho. 

Magnus se encontró caminando hacia adelante y arrodillándose frente al niño. 

—Hola —dijo suavemente. 

El chico, Max, lo miró fijamente. 

Tenía los ojos de su padre, pensó Magnus distantemente mientras sonreía al niño. 

—Mi nombre es Magnus. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

El niño no dijo nada. Solo miraba a Magnus. Otra cosa que tenía en común con su padre. 

Cuando el silencio se prolongó y quedó claro que Max no iba a reaccionar ante él de ninguna manera, Magnus se sintió más decepcionado de lo que probablemente debería haberlo hecho. 

—Le dije que no funcionaría —dijo sobre su hombro a Lightwood y se puso de pie. 

O lo intentó. 

Una pequeña mano lo agarró del brazo. 

Lightwood inhaló bruscamente, su cuerpo tenso. No lo jodas, dijo su expresión. 

Magnus apartó los ojos del hombre hacia el niño que se aferraba a su brazo. 

—¿Ma-ma? —Susurró el niño con incertidumbre, sus palabras apenas inteligibles. 

Eso rompió el corazón de Magnus. 

Tragando saliva, abrió la boca para decir que no era la madre del pobre, pero una mano dura le agarró el hombro a modo de advertencia. 

—Sí —dijo Lightwood—. Tu mamá ha vuelto, Max. 

Magnus se congeló. 

Miró furioso a Lightwood por encima del hombro, pero la fría mirada del hombre dejó en claro que, si Magnus se atrevía a contradecirlo, habría que pagar un infierno. 

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Magnus tuvo el regazo lleno de un niño pequeño llorando contra su pecho. 

Excelente. 

Sangrientamente fantástico. 

*** 

Le tomó un tiempo a Max caer finalmente en un sueño exhausto contra el pecho de Magnus. Cuando lo metieron en su cama y salieron de la habitación de Max, Magnus inmediatamente se volvió hacia Lightwood. —¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Estás loco? 

Lightwood lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó a la habitación más   
cercana. Cerrando la puerta, se volvió hacia Magnus, con la mandíbula apretada. 

—Esa fue la primera vez en meses que mi hijo inició el contacto físico. La primera vez que dijo algo en más de un año. Estás loco si crees que estoy dejando pasar esta oportunidad. 

Magnus lo miró sin saber qué decir. 

—Lo entiendo —finalmente logró decir—. Pero yo no soy la madre del niño. ¡Volverá a estar traumatizado cuando no vuelva! 

Lightwood suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. 

—Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Lo importante es lograr que supere cualquier bloqueo mental que tenga ahora, volverlo más abierto, más sociable. Hasta que eso pase, ni siquiera los mejores psicólogos pueden ayudarlo. Ahora mismo le tiene miedo a la gente, incluso a mí. Las cosas pueden ser diferentes cuando te vayas en unos meses. 

—¿En unos meses? —Repitió Magnus, perplejo—. Soy tu asistente personal solo durante unas pocas semanas hasta que tu asistente personal vuelva a funcionar. 

—Obviamente, ya no serás mi asistente —dijo Lightwood despectivamente—. No tendrás tiempo para eso. Mi hijo es de armas tomar. 

Magnus comenzó a sentir que estaban teniendo dos conversaciones separadas. 

—Espera, ¿quieres que sea la niñera de tu hijo? —Se rió un poco—. ¿Estás loco? ¡No tengo idea de qué hacer con los niños! 

—Lo hiciste bastante bien con Max en este momento —dijo Lightwood, sin preocuparse. Echó un vistazo a su Rolex—. Te estoy dando el resto del día libre para que puedas tomar tus cosas y mudarte a la casa. 

Magnus no sabía si reír o llorar. Este hombre era la personificación de cada rasgo autoritario horrible que poseía Thor, multiplicado por la arrogancia natural de Lightwood y la suposición de que la gente siempre haría lo que él decía. 

—No recuerdo haber aceptado nada de esto —dijo—. ¡Estoy en Estados Unidos de vacaciones, no para trabajar como niñera! 

Lightwood lo miró como si Magnus fuera una extraña criatura alienígena que hablaba un idioma que no entendía. 

—Te pagaré diez mil dólares a la semana. 

Una risa salió de la garganta de Magnus. Probablemente sonaba un poco histérico, pero maldita sea, nunca había conocido a un hombre que lo exasperara tanto como Alexander Lightwood. 

—Debe ser agradable ser tan rico que estés dispuesto a pagarle a un chico que apenas conoces diez mil dólares a la semana por el privilegio de vivir en tu casa, comer y jugar con tu hijo. 

Los labios de Lightwood se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica. 

—No me digas que no estás tentado. 

Magnus se rio entre dientes. 

—Por supuesto que estoy tentado. Estoy en quiebra. Pero escucha, no voy a mentirle a ese pobre niño y dejarle pensar que soy su madre. Eso solo lo confundirá aún más. Ni todo el dinero del mundo me obligará a hacerlo. 

—No tendrás que mentir sobre eso —dijo Lightwood, 

encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente—. Mi hijo no es estúpido. Se dará cuenta de que no eres su madre lo suficientemente pronto solo. Es difícil pasar por alto que no tienes un par de tetas. Incluso un niño de tres años finalmente lo notará. Todo lo que tendrás que hacer es darle una cara familiar. Será el dinero más fácil que hayas hecho jamás. 

Magnus no podía discutir en contra. Pero la situación era casi ridícula: había pasado de ser un turista a ser un espía interno y pasar de ser un asistente personal a ser un niñero, todo en el lapso de diez días. 

—Bien —dijo Magnus. 

Lightwood asintió, luciendo sombríamente satisfecho, pero no sorprendido. 

Magnus de repente se preguntó cuántas veces este hombre había escuchado ‘No’ en su vida. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que el número era deprimentemente bajo. 

—Le diré a Winifred que te prepare una habitación junto a la de Max —dijo Lightwood, saliendo de la habitación. 

Magnus lo siguió. 

—Bueno. 

—Mi conductor te llevará a tu hotel y esperará mientras empacas tus cosas. 

Magnus se atrapó el labio entre los dientes, dudando. No tenía sentido mentir al respecto; el conductor de Lightwood se lo diría de todos modos. 

—No me estoy quedando en un hotel. Me he estado quedando en Snape Manor. 

La espalda de Lightwood se tensó. Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos fríos y agudos. 

—¿Snape Manor? 

Magnus encontró su mirada fijamente. 

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema? Pensé que Severus era tu compañero. 

—¿Cómo conoces a los Snape? —Dijo Lightwood, ignorando la pregunta de Magnus. 

Magnus lo miró con curiosidad. Por primera vez, se preguntó si las sospechas de Severus Snape no eran infundadas. Había algo duro en los ojos de Lightwood cuando habló de los Snape. 

—No los conocía —dijo Magnus—. Se suponía que debía quedarme en casa de sus amigos, pero tuvieron que abandonar el país y pidieron a los Snape que me dejaran quedarme en su casa por un tiempo —Hizo una mueca—. Me robaron el pasaporte   
y la billetera en el aeropuerto, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar su hospitalidad. 

El tenue aire de sospecha alrededor de Lightwood desapareció, reemplazado por un ceño fruncido. 

—¿No tienes familia? ¿No pueden ayudarte? 

Magnus sonrió con pesar. 

—Obviamente pueden, pero prefiero que mis hermanos no sepan que ya me las arreglé para tener problemas. Soy el bebé de la familia y todos pueden ser ridículamente sobreprotectores. 

Lightwood asintió, como si eso tuviera perfecto sentido para él. 

Él sacó su teléfono y se lo llevó a su oído. 

—Zane, lleva a mi asistente a la casa de Snape. Espéralo mientras empaca. No, no volveré a la oficina hoy —Al finalizar la llamada, miró a Magnus, como diciendo: ¿Por qué sigues aquí y no haces lo que te digo? 

Poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa, Magnus se dirigió a la puerta principal. 

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que decirle a los Snape que no podía hacer lo que querían. Apenas podía vigilar lo que Lightwood estaba haciendo en la oficina cuando ya no trabajaba en dicha oficina. 

Para ser sincero, fue un alivio. Todo el negocio de espionaje nunca le había sentado bien. Solo esperaba que no lo consideraran un traidor por aceptar trabajar para Lightwood. 

La idea hizo que Magnus frunciera el ceño cuando subió al auto. 

No era que le debía a los Snape su lealtad, no los conocía tan bien, sino que había estado en su casa durante varias semanas y le gustaban. Le gustaban mucho. Lo habían ayudado cuando realmente lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no tenían la obligación de hacerlo. Entonces se sintió... un poco mal. Pero también se sintió aliviado de que no tendría que espiar, parecía tan confuso. Sucio. 

Joder, no sabía qué hacer. Junto con el plan completamente loco y aterrador de Lightwood para usarlo como una especie de pseudo-madre para su hijo, Magnus sintió ganas de enterrar su rostro en sus manos y gritar. ¿En qué se había metido? 

Magnus todavía lo estaba reflexionando cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Snape. 

—Gracias, no tardaré —le dijo Magnus al conductor, saliendo. 

Zane se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarrillo. 

—No hay prisa. El señor Lightwood me dijo que te esperara. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites. 

Magnus sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia la casa. 

Cuando le preguntó a una doncella dónde estaba Harry, le dijeron que estaba en el estudio de Severus con su esposo. 

Magnus hizo una pequeña mueca. Realmente no había querido ver a Severus, Harry era mucho menos intimidante que su esposo, pero parecía que no era el día de Magnus. Para ser sincero, aunque a Magnus le gustaban los Snape como pareja, Severus Snape lo desconcertó un poco. Era un poco extraño, en realidad: Magnus se sentía bastante cómodo con Lightwood, que era tan diestro como Severus Snape, si no más, pero algo sobre la marca de la alta presunción de Lightwood le resultaba familiar e incluso divertido, mientras que Severus lo hacía sentir pequeño y tonto. 

Magnus llamó a la puerta. Sabía que no debía entrar sin tocar después del tiempo que había atrapado a Severus y Harry besándose allí. 

Después de un rato, Harry gritó: 

—¡Adelante! 

Magnus casi sonrió cuando vio que Harry estaba sonrojado, su cabello despeinado, mientras que la camisa de Severus estaba mal abrochada. 

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo con diversión—. Pero no podía esperar. Quería decirles que me voy a mudar. 

Severus frunció el ceño. 

—Matthew y Godfrey no volverán por unas semanas más. 

—Lo sé —Magnus se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Me estoy mudando a la casa de Lightwood. Trabajando como niñero para su hijo. 

Harry y Severus lo miraron fijamente. 

Para su sorpresa, Severus dijo: 

—Ah. Quiere usar tu parecido con su ex esposa. 

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabes de su hijo? 

Severus asintió con la cabeza. 

—Ha habido rumores por un tiempo de que su hijo tiene deficiencia mental... 

—No es así —mordió Magnus antes de que pudiera detenerse. 

Severus le dirigió una mirada extraña. 

—Solo estoy repitiendo el rumor —dijo con calma—. No puedo dar fe de su precisión. 

Magnus sintió que se sonrojaba. No sabía por qué se sentía tan protector con un niño que acababa de conocer, pero recordar los ojos grandes e inciertos de Max y la carita de querubín hizo que algo en su corazón se apretara protectoramente. 

—La gente dice que el niño estaba traumatizado por el ambiente en su familia—dijo Harry en voz baja. 

—¿Qué ambiente? 

Harry parecía incómodo. 

—Dicen que la esposa de Lightwood tenía un problema de drogas —dijo—. Y que a ella le gustaba... divertirse. 

Severus hizo una mueca. 

—Puedes llamar a las cosas por su nombre, Harry: era una puta. Pero por lo que escuché, Lightwood tampoco iba a ganar ningún premio al Marido del Año. No es de extrañar que ese niño estuviera traumatizado con una crianza tan estelar. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. Lightwood había dicho que Max probablemente había quedado traumatizado por el hecho de que su madre lo abandonara en un lugar desconocido, pero tal vez vivir en un entorno tan difícil también había contribuido. De cualquier manera, pobre niño. 

—¿Entonces ya no trabajarás en la oficina? —Dijo Harry. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la nuca. 

—Aparentemente no —Él sonrió con pesar—. Lo siento. Sé que prometí vigilarlo, pero... 

—Todavía puedes vigilarlo —dijo Severus, clavando sus ojos oscuros en él. 

—Severus —dijo Harry bruscamente antes de darle a Magnus una mirada tímida—. Ignóralo. No tienes que hacer nada. Ahora que Lightwood es tu empleador, no podemos pedirte exactamente que lo espíes. Te pondría en una posición incómoda. 

—Vigilar a alguien no es lo mismo que espiar —dijo Severus—. Agradeceríamos que nos dijeras si está haciendo algo. Eso es todo. 

—Está bien —dijo Magnus, haciendo una mueca por dentro. Demasiado para sentirse aliviado—. Iré a empacar mis cosas. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. 

Harry asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—No lo menciones. Y estás absolutamente invitado a venir aquí cuando quieras, Magnus. 

—Gracias —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. Realmente eran una pareja tan encantadora—. Iré a empacar ahora. 

En el camino de regreso a la casa de Lightwood, Magnus reflexionó sobre la orden de solicitud de vigilar de Severus Snape, tratando de entender por qué se sentía tan incómodo con todo el asunto. 

Él no debía su lealtad a Alexander Lightwood. El hombre no había sido ni remotamente amable con él. Los Snape eran buenas personas que le habían hecho un gran favor. 

Entonces, ¿por qué todavía sentía que había cometido un error al aceptar “vigilar” a Lightwood?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Al final de su segunda semana como niñero de Max, Magnus sintió que lentamente se estaba volviendo loco. 

Max no era el problema. Contrariamente a las palabras de su padre, era un niño encantador y callado, al menos era encantador y callado cuando no se aferraba a la pierna de Magnus y provocaba un ataque cada vez que Magnus intentaba salir de la habitación.  
Era más que un poco incómodo, pero era algo que había estado mejorando lentamente a medida que la segunda semana llegaba a su fin: Max ahora parecía tomar la partida de Magnus solo con un labio inferior tembloroso y ojos grandes y tristes. Aunque esa mirada hizo que el pecho de Magnus se apretara con una culpa ilógica, todavía era una mejora con respecto al llanto histérico, por lo que Magnus lo tomó como un progreso alentador. 

No, Max no era el problema. Su padre lo era. 

Lightwood todavía lo miraba. No tan obviamente como solía hacerlo, pero con mucha más atención de lo normal. Y como ahora no lo estaba evaluando como una futura niñera para su hijo, Magnus no sabía cuál demonios era el trato del tipo. Magnus obtuvo un respiro de la extraña mirada solo cuando Lightwood estaba en el trabajo. 

—Mira, ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo? —Magnus finalmente estalló un día. 

Estaban en la sala de juegos de Max, y Lightwood supuestamente estaba mirando a su hijo jugar con Magnus, excepto que su mirada desconcertante estaba centrada principalmente en Magnus. Hizo a Magnus... extrañamente cohibido. No podía concentrarse en Max en absoluto, muy consciente de la atención de Lightwood en él. 

Lightwood levantó una ceja. 

—No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir. 

—Oh, ¿sí? —Dijo Magnus, manteniendo su voz baja por el bien de Max. Al niño no le gustaban las voces elevadas—. ¿En qué mundo es normal mirar al niñero de tu hijo como un imbécil? 

—En el mundo en el que le pago al niñero diez mil dólares a la 

semana —dijo Lightwood, con la voz muy seca. 

—Acepté ser el niñero de Max, no un objeto para mirar boquiabierto. 

Los ojos azules lo miraron perezosamente. 

—Por diez mil dólares a la semana, serás lo que yo quiero que seas. 

Magnus lo miró por un momento antes de reírse. 

—Justo cuando comencé a pensar que no podías ser más insoportablemente mandón, me demuestras que estoy equivocado de nuevo. 

Max emitió un sonido exigente y Magnus desvió la mirada del padre al hijo. Max había destruido la torre de bloques que habían construido, y parecía que quería construirla de nuevo, o más bien, quería que Magnus la construyera. 

—También puedes construirla tú mismo, amigo —dijo Magnus, pasando los dedos por el cabello suave del niño y sonriéndole. Max sacudió la cabeza, algo terco en su expresión, pero permaneció en silencio. 

Magnus trató de no fruncir el ceño. A pesar de todo el progreso alentador en el comportamiento de Max durante la semana pasada, todavía no había dicho una palabra después de decir la palabra “ma-ma”. Magnus estaba bastante seguro de que el niño entendía bien el habla; hablar era algo completamente distinto. 

—Tienes una cara interesante. Por eso te miro. 

Parpadeando confundido, Magnus miró a Lightwood. Como era de esperar, encontró a Lightwood ya mirándolo. 

—¿Una cara interesante? ¿Estamos hablando de mi parecido con tu ex esposa otra vez? 

Lightwood sacudió la cabeza. 

—El parecido es en realidad superficial —dijo, escudriñando la cara de Magnus—. Su rostro es hermoso, pero sus rasgos son perfectos, aburridos. El tuyo no lo es. En ciertos ángulos, tu cara se ve muy aguda, casi fea, pero luego giras la cabeza un poco y se ve ridículamente hermosa. Es realmente fascinante. Me dan ganas de... 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Magnus cuando Lightwood se había apagado. 

—Quiero dibujarte —dijo Lightwood, su mirada aún fija en la cara de Magnus. 

Magnus lo miró asombrado. 

—¿Eres un artista? 

Lightwood resopló una carcajada. 

—Apenas. Pero a veces dibujo. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? ¿No puedo tener un pasatiempo? 

—Por supuesto que puedes —dijo Magnus, construyendo la torre nuevamente—. Pero los multimillonarios generalmente tienen pasatiempos como dormir o beber. 

Había diversión en esos ojos azules ahora. 

—¿Y cuántos multimillonarios has conocido? 

Magnus se rio. 

—Está bien, tienes un punto. Solo tú y Severus Snape, en realidad, pero tampoco encaja con el estereotipo. 

No pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Lightwood se volvieron significativamente más fríos ante la mención de Snape. 

Magnus se preguntaba si realmente tuvo el descaro de preguntarle a su empleador cuando Lightwood dijo: 

—Quiero dibujarte. 

Magnus arrugó la nariz. 

—¿Tendré que quedarme quieto durante horas? Si es así, es un pase difícil para mí. 

—No tendrás que quedarte quieto. Solo déjame mirarte. 

Magnus se rio entre dientes. Lo has estado haciendo de todos modos. Él se encogió de hombros. 

—Bueno. Mientras no quieras dibujarme desnudo o algo así. 

Los labios de Lightwood se torcieron. 

—No estoy interesado en verte desnudo, Magnus. 

Magnus sonrió, batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente. 

—Pensé que era 'ridículamente hermoso' —Una parte de él, una parte muy distante de él que actualmente no estaba ocupada coqueteando con el idiota de jefe, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres verme desnudo? 

—Muy seguro —dijo Lightwood con ironía—. Soy heterosexual. 

—Bien por ti —dijo Magnus—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ser recto con el arte? ¿No te puede interesar dibujar a personas desnudas como artista? 

Lightwood resopló. 

—Personalmente, creo que los artistas a los que les gusta dibujar personas desnudas solo lo usan como una excusa para mirar a los modelos. Dibujas algo que te interesa y te inspira. El arte no puede ser impersonal y objetivo. 

—Acabas de acusar a cientos de grandes artistas de ser pervertidos lujuriosos. 

Lightwood se encogió de hombros. 

—No necesariamente pervertidos lujuriosos, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué Tiziano seguía pintando a mujeres con cabello castaño anaranjado? No porque las haya encontrado objetivamente interesantes. 

Magnus se rio. 

—Está bien, digas lo que digas. No voy a discutir contigo por el simple hecho de discutir cuando no entiendo nada sobre arte. 

En ese momento, Max lanzó un grito de guerra y destruyó la torre casi terminada nuevamente, para exasperación de Magnus. 

—Max —dijo. 

El chico sonrió, ojos azules muy abiertos y llenos de alegría. 

Magnus no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. El niño era tan adorable; Era imposible estar molesto con él. 

Lightwood se aclaró la garganta. Se puso de pie, mirando su reloj. 

—Tengo que ir a la oficina, pero volveré por la tarde. Espérame en el ala derecha del tercer piso. Tengo una especie de estudio allí. 

—Está bien —dijo Magnus y observó a Lightwood acercarse tentativamente a su hijo. 

—Adiós, Max —dijo, su voz significativamente más suave que su tono intransigente habitual. 

Max le dirigió a su padre una mirada que era una mezcla de timidez y aprensión antes de volver rápidamente a sus juguetes y actuar como si su padre no estuviera allí. 

Un profundo surco apareció entre las cejas de Lightwood. Haciendo una mueca, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. 

Magnus se sintió un poco mal por él. 

Cuando volvió a mirar a Max, el niño estaba observando el lugar donde su padre acababa de estar con una expresión extraña en su rostro de querubín. 

—Deberías ser más amable con tu papá —dijo Magnus—. Lo está intentando. 

Max lo miró y luego volvió a mirar sus juguetes. 

Magnus lo miró sin impresionar. 

—Sé que me entiendes, chico. 

Todavía sin reacción. 

Magnus suspiró. A veces se sentía tan fuera de sí con Max que no estaba seguro de por qué Lightwood le estaba pagando. 

*** 

Después de que Max finalmente se durmiera a última hora de la tarde, Magnus dejó a una doncella al lado del niño y se dirigió al ala derecha de la mansión. 

No estaba seguro de qué esperar cuando finalmente encontró “una especie de estudio” de Lightwood. 

Solo un pasatiempo, cierto, pensó Magnus mientras miraba alrededor del estudio bien iluminado y bien equipado, que a muchos artistas serios les encantaría. 

Pero, de nuevo, con el dinero y los recursos de Lightwood, podría más que permitirse el lujo de satisfacer todos sus caprichos, incluso si no fuera en serio. 

Magnus miró a su alrededor con curiosidad antes de dejarse caer en el cómodo sofá, dispuesto a esperar. Aunque Lightwood dijo que volvería por la tarde, Magnus no estaba sorprendido de que todavía no hubiera llegado, sabía de primera mano cuánto trabajo tenía Lightwood. Francamente, Magnus estaba un poco sorprendido de que el hombre pasara gran parte de su apretada agenda con su hijo. Parecía fuera de lugar para un hombre tan importante y frío, pero, de nuevo, ¿qué sabía Magnus acerca de ser padre? 

Bostezando, Magnus se estiró en el sofá y sacó su teléfono. 

También podría responder a los mensajes de texto de sus hermanos mientras esperaba. 

Ni siquiera notó quedarse dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras.

Alexander Lightwood no había estado tan irritado en mucho tiempo. 

Pasó una mano frustrada por su cabello y luego por su cuello, aliviando las tensiones ahí, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que servía como estudio cada vez que la picazón por dibujar se hacía imposible de ignorar. 

Él era un hombre ocupado. Siempre parecía que no tenía suficientes horas en el día. El arte fue una pérdida inútil e improductiva de su tiempo. Pero a veces la picazón por dibujar se volvió demasiado molesta y comenzó a obstaculizar su   
productividad, por lo que tuvo que darse el gusto. Cuanto antes se entregara a su última fijación, antes podría volver a trabajar. 

Alexander entró en el estudio y se detuvo abruptamente. 

Magnus estaba durmiendo en el sofá. 

Alexander se acercó, aflojándose y luego quitándose la corbata. 

También se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó caer sobre la silla descuidadamente, con los ojos fijos en el joven, un niño, realmente, roncando suavemente en el sofá de cuero. 

Magnus estaba acostado sobre su vientre, su rostro vuelto hacia Alexander. Su teléfono estaba en el suelo junto a su mano. 

Alexander se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa y se arremangó. Sabía que debería haberse cambiado, pero se sentía demasiado impaciente para eso. Cogió un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Magnus y rápidamente comenzó a dibujar, mirando de vez en cuando al chico. 

Unos minutos más tarde, arrancó la página y la convirtió en una bola. 

El segundo boceto fue incluso peor que el primero y rápidamente lo siguió a la papelera. 

Alexander comenzó un tercero, pero el problema persistía: aunque técnicamente el parecido con Magnus era inconfundible, el bosquejo no pudo capturar la escurridiza cualidad sobre él que había hecho que Alexander quisiera dibujarlo en primer lugar. 

Suspirando con los dientes apretados, Alexander arrojó el boceto a la papelera también. 

Miró al joven dormido, su irritación aumentaba. Su mirada recorrió el rostro pacífico de Magnus, observando cada detalle. A veces no podía creer que había pensado que Magnus se parecía a Regina. La semejanza con Regina todavía estaba allí, por   
supuesto, pero Alexander había dejado de notarla hace un rato. En realidad no podía recordar la última vez que miró a Magnus y vio a su ex esposa. Parecía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con el chico, menos se parecía a Regina. Objetivamente, Regina era más hermosa, pero su rostro carecía de la personalidad que Magnus tenía en abundancia. La comparación más cercana que Alexander pudo pensar fue la diferencia entre una obra de arte de un gran artista y una copia pobre hecha por un aficionado que no logró capturar la esencia de la obra de arte original. 

Si Magnus se parecía exactamente a Regina, no querría dibujarlo. Alexander nunca había estado interesado en dibujar a su esposa. Él la había esbozado varias veces, por supuesto, cuando ella lo convenció, pero nunca se había obsesionado con dibujarla como sí estaba obsesionado con dibujar a este chico británico. Eso había sido lo único bueno de ella. 

Magnus murmuró algo adormilado y se giró hacia su otro lado, dejando a Alexander mirando su exuberante cabello ricamente coloreado. Le picaban los dedos para pintar e intentar obtener el color de cabello correcto, lo cual era extraño para él. Raramente pintaba, generalmente satisfecho con bocetos en blanco y negro. 

Todo sobre su fijación por este chico era jodidamente extraño, punto. 

—Magnus —dijo. 

Magnus se levantó y casi cayó al suelo en su prisa por sentarse. Los ojos verdes parpadearon hacia Alexander adormilados antes de mirar a su alrededor, como si ahora se diera cuenta de dónde estaba. 

—Oh. Me quedé dormido —dijo antes de que sus ojos volvieran a Alexander, ahora más alerta. 

Tenía una cara tan extraña, pensó Alexander, mirándolo con suprema irritación, pero incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Esa cara era un estudio de contradicciones: las cejas gruesas y marrones de Magnus contrastaban con sus hermosos ojos dorados, su hermoso cabello y sus rasgos casi delicados. Su débil rastrojo marrón claro era un contraste sorprendente con sus suaves labios rosados. Ese rostro podría verse como un suave y extraño en un momento, e increíblemente encantador cuando uno lo mira un poco más. 

Alexander volvió a mirar su cuaderno de bocetos y comenzó a dibujar otra vez. Tal vez debería intentar... Sí, así... 

—Hola a ti también —dijo Magnus, bostezando—. Mi día estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar. 

Alexander no sabía por qué dejó que el chico fuera tan descarado con él. Cualquier otro empleado suyo ni siquiera soñaría con actuar así a su alrededor. Magnus se sentía demasiado cómodo a su alrededor, lo que era... desconcertante. Alexander nunca le había dado a Magnus una razón para pensar que sería aceptable comportarse de esta manera. 

Volvió a mirar a su modelo y encontró a Magnus mirando sus manos con una expresión extraña. 

—¿Qué? —Alexander dijo, su atención nuevamente en el boceto. Si bien la cara de Magnus todavía no era del todo correcta, era mejor que sus intentos anteriores. 

—Creo que me siento atraído por ti. 

El lápiz de Alexander se congeló. 

Alzó la mirada. 

Magnus se mordía el labio. Parecía... desconcertado. 

—No soy gay —dijo Alexander. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros. 

—Yo tampoco —Él hizo una mueca graciosa—. Quiero decir, pensé que no era gay. Pensé que era asexual, en realidad. Pero querer lamerte los antebrazos probablemente significa que no lo soy —Sonrió, luciendo desconcertado e intrigado, como si no le hubiera dicho a su jefe que quería lamerle los antebrazos. Qué mierda, en serio. 

—¿Siempre eres tan raro o solo estoy recibiendo un tratamiento especial? —Dijo Alexander, aplastando el impulso inapropiado de reír. 

Magnus arrugó la nariz. Se veía asquerosamente adorable. Un joven de veinte años no debería verse adorable, qué demonios. 

—No creo que sea tan raro —dijo Magnus—. Solo digo lo que pienso. ¿Qué tiene de malo? 

—Podría estar un poco mal cuando le dices a tu empleador que quieres lamerle los antebrazos. 

Magnus se rio. 

—Lo siento, solo estoy confundido, supongo. La atracción es un sentimiento muy extraño para mí. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Nunca has tenido sexo? 

—Lo hice —dijo Magnus, haciendo una mueca—. Algo así. Sí y no. Pero nunca fui... verás, eran objetivamente guapos. Pero nunca he mirado a una persona y quise poner mi boca sobre ella, ¿sabes? Es como... Quería sexo en teoría, pero tan pronto como me desnudé con alguien, realmente no quería tocarlo. Me sentí incómodo más que nada —Una mirada de frustración apareció en el rostro de Magnus—. ¿Estoy teniendo sentido? De todos modos, nunca entendí el alboroto sobre el sexo, para ser honesto. Se sentía como una tarea estresante cada vez que trataba de follar a alguien —Él sonrió con ironía—. Pero tal vez no soy gay. Tal vez solo tengo un extraño fetiche por los antebrazos. Eso puede ser una cosa, ¿verdad? 

—Eres ridículo —dijo Alexander, dibujando la boca de Magnus. La forma estaba un poco apagada... 

Estudió el original con atención. Una lengua rosa emergió para lamer la esquina de la boca. 

—¿Tienes que mirarme los labios? No estás ayudando, lo sabes. 

—Pensé que solo tenías un fetiche por los antebrazos —dijo Alexander, sonriendo débilmente. 

—Bueno, digamos que parece cada vez más improbable —dijo Magnus con la risa en su voz—. ¿Puedo chuparte la polla? 

La mirada de Alexander se levantó de golpe. 

Magnus encontró su mirada de frente. 

—¿Solo como un experimento, para ver si realmente me gustará? —Él se rió—. ¿Qué? ¿Muy raro? 

Alexander volvió sus ojos al bosquejo a medio terminar. 

—Voy a fingir que no tuvimos esta conversación. 

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tipo rechaza una mamada? 

Alexander se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Toda la conversación sería divertida si no fuera tan exasperante. 

—Soy heterosexual, y no me siento en absoluto atraído por ti. 

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo? —Dijo Magnus—. Una boca es una boca, ¿no? 

—No realmente. Soy muy selectivo sobre dónde coloco mi polla, y la boca de un hombre no es de mi elección. 

—Así que eres homofóbico —dijo Magnus con un suspiro—. Pensé que podrías serlo, pero esperaba que no lo fueras. Ahora me siento un poco mal por seguir queriendo chuparte la polla. 

Joder, esto era ridículo. 

—En primer lugar, no soy homofóbico —dijo Alexander—. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea. No querer tener sexo con un hombre no me hace homofóbico. 

—No te gustan los Snape. 

Alexander volvió a mirar el boceto. 

—No es por eso que no me gustan —dijo de manera uniforme. 

Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Magnus sobre él. 

—¿Por qué no te gustan, entonces? 

—Eso no es de tu interés. 

Magnus lanzó un suspiro. 

—¿Y en segundo lugar? 

—¿Perdón? 

—Dijiste, 'en primer lugar'. Eso significa que hay un segundo punto. 

—Segundo, nunca debes decirle a tu jefe que quieres chuparle la polla. Eso te habría despedido si tuvieras otro empleador. No todos son tan indulgentes como yo. 

Magnus resopló. 

—Indulgente no es la palabra que usaría para describirte. Y no soy estúpido. Nunca diría algo así si tuviera otro jefe. Te lo dije porque sabía que no me despedirías por algo así. 

Alexander lo miró de nuevo. 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

Magnus ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. 

—Creo que te conozco bastante bien en este punto. Eres muy parecido a mi hermano mayor: malditamente mandón, pero en realidad bastante suave por dentro —Magnus arrugó la nariz con curiosidad—. Bueno, él no es tan arrogante como tú, pero m punto es válido. 

Alexander casi se rio. El chico no tenía idea. 

—No soy 'suave'. La única razón por la que todavía tienes tu trabajo es porque mi hijo te necesita. 

Los labios de Magnus se torcieron, sus ojos brillaron con diversión. 

—Eso solo prueba mi punto, ¿no? 

Alexander lo miró con expresión pellizcada. 

—Cuidar a mi hijo apenas me hace suave. 

Para su sorpresa, Magnus asintió. 

—Lo sé. Yo solo... —Él sonrió tímidamente—. Es difícil explicar por qué me siento tan cómodo contigo, en realidad. Simplemente lo hago. Si te hace sentir mejor, la mayoría de la gente en la oficina parecía pensar que eras muy intimidante. ¿Por qué me miras así? 

—Sigue sonriendo de esa manera —Pasando a una nueva página en su cuaderno de bocetos, Alexander rápidamente comenzó a dibujar. Sí, los labios de Magnus se veían un poco más delgados   
cuando sonrió, y había un hoyuelo apenas perceptible en la   
esquina derecha... 

Magnus se rio. 

—¿Qué? No puedo obligarme a seguir sonriendo solo porque tú lo dices. 

—¿Por qué no? 

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Creo que naciste en el siglo equivocado, amigo. Conozco lores de verdad que son menos prepotentes que tú. Debe haber algo mal conmigo para que me parezcas atractivo. 

Alexander resopló una carcajada. 

—Deja de venir a mí. No me interesa. 

Magnus dio un suspiro exagerado. 

—Figúrate, la única persona que me atrajo no estaría interesada en mí. Simplemente mi suerte, supongo. 

Aunque estaba sonriendo, Alexander pudo ver algo así como un verdadero desánimo en el lenguaje corporal de Magnus. Magnus estaba... molesto. Realmente molesto, no importa cuán brillantemente sonriera. 

Alexander apretó la mandíbula, sin saber por qué de repente sintió que había pateado a un cachorro. 

—¿De verdad estás de mal humor porque no te dejo chuparme la polla? 

Magnus se acarició los nudillos contra los labios y ladeó la cabeza. 

—Creo que estoy de mal humor —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Pero no se trata de no poder chuparte la polla. Con toda   
seriedad, no esperaba que me dejaras hacerlo, entiendo que eres heterosexual, y odiaría ser ese tipo, el tipo agresivo que no puede   
aceptar un no por respuesta. Es solo que... —Sus cejas se fruncieron, su sonrisa desapareció—. Mi sexualidad siempre me ha confundido. Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que soy, y me hubiera gustado saber si realmente me atraes o simplemente me lo imagino. 

—¿Cómo puedes imaginarlo? O te atrae alguien o no lo hace. 

—Conmigo no es así —dijo Magnus, con los labios torcidos—. Pensé que me atraían las personas con las que intenté tener relaciones sexuales, pero bueno, me equivoqué. Tan pronto como desapareció la ropa, todo lo que sentí fue incomodidad y la necesidad de huir —Dos manchas rosadas aparecieron en sus mejillas—. Ni siquiera pude tener una erección. 

Alexander dejó a un lado su cuaderno de dibujo y lo miró con curiosidad. 

—¿Has visto a un médico? 

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—No soy impotente —dijo con rigidez—. Puedo masturbarme. 

—¿Has visto a un médico? —Alexander repitió. 

—Sí —dijo Magnus, desviando la mirada—. Estoy sano. No hay nada malo conmigo físicamente. El médico afirmó que lo más   
probable es que todo esté en mi cabeza: que estaba demasiado 

nervioso durante mi primera vez, y luego ese fracaso me estresaba cada vez que intentaba tener relaciones sexuales   
nuevamente. Eso o soy realmente asexual, tal vez demisexual. 

—¿Has hablado de eso con alguien? 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza. 

—Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera mi familia. He estado pensando en decirles a mis hermanos que probablemente soy asexual, pero... Pero ahora me siento tan raro contigo. Y ya no estoy seguro de qué demonios pensar —Sus hombros se hundieron, sus labios fruncidos en un puchero, cada línea de su cuerpo irradiaba derrota. Parecía pequeño, desconcertado y perdido. 

Los labios de Alexander se adelgazaron. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era su problema. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía motivos para sentirse protector con este ridículo y extraño chico británico sin filtro de cerebro a boca. 

No sirvió. No le gustaba ver a Magnus molesto. Esa mirada de cachorro pateado en la cara de Magnus era extremadamente irritante. 

—Ven aquí —dijo Alexander. 

Magnus parpadeó desconcertado, pero por una vez, no lo contradijo e hizo lo que le dijeron. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo, deteniéndose frente al sillón de Alexander. 

—Siéntate —dijo Alexander. 

La boca de Magnus funcionó silenciosamente por un momento mientras miraba entre la cara de Alexander y su regazo. 

—¿Como en tu regazo? 

Alexander asintió con la cabeza. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Hay maneras de averiguar si lo que sientes es atracción sin chuparme la polla —dijo Alexander secamente—. Siéntate. 

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, Magnus se subió a su regazo. 

Al principio fue extremadamente incómodo, con Magnus moviéndose y retorciéndose hasta que Alexander finalmente se cansó de verlo y colocó al chico para su satisfacción. Magnus se quedó quieto por un momento antes de hundirse contra el pecho de Alexander y poner su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

Alexander miró por encima de su hombro a la pared opuesta, preguntándose cuándo se había convertido esto en su vida. Tenía a otro hombre en su regazo. Si bien Magnus no pesaba mucho, era un poco más pesado que cualquier mujer que se hubiera sentado en su regazo. Pero no se sintió incómodo. La forma en que encajaba contra él... había algo inexplicablemente agradable al respecto. 

—¿Quieres huir ya? —Dijo Alexander, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de Magnus. 

Magnus estaba muy callado. Luego se movió, hasta que su nariz se presionó contra el costado del cuello de Alexander. 

—Nop. Se siente bien —Inhaló temblorosamente—. Me encanta cómo hueles. 

Tener a otro chico acariciando su cuello. No se sentía tan desagradable como Alexander había esperado. 

Alexander pasó los dedos por el cabello de Magnus y sintió que el cuerpo de Magnus se volvía completamente flexible, suave y relajado. Magnus respiraba de manera desigual, frotando su rostro contra la garganta de Alexander como un gatito cariñoso y descuidado. Si fuera un gatito, probablemente ronronearía, pensó Alexander, divertido. 

—Quiero más —susurró Magnus, sonando sorprendido—. Quiero lamer tu manzana de Adán. ¿Puedo? 

Una vez más, Alexander se preguntó cómo se había esto convertido en su vida. Él era heterosexual. Tan recto como el que más. Cualquier otro hombre habría sido golpeado por esta mierda, pero este chico ridículo lo hizo increíblemente indulgente. Magnus tenía razón: realmente se estaba volviendo suave. 

—Adelante —dijo Alexander con un suspiro. 

Algo húmedo y suave se presionó contra su cuello. La lengua de Magnus. Y luego había labios y dientes. 

—Magnus —gruñó Alexander. 

—Lo siento —murmuró Magnus, lamiendo el lugar que acababa de chupar y retorciéndose más cerca de él—. No sé lo que me pasó. Yo solo quería… 

Alexander dijo con ironía: 

—Creo que podemos concluir con seguridad que no eres realmente asexual. 

—Pero todavía no estoy duro —dijo Magnus conversacionalmente. 

Maldito infierno. 

Alexander apretó los dientes. 

—No eres un adolescente —Por poco—. No tienes que ponerte duro con algo tan inocente como esto. 

—Supongo —dijo Magnus. Sonaba poco convencido. 

Alexander lanzó un suspiro. 

—Bien. Probemos algo más —Deslizó la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Magnus y dejó que se deslizara sobre la suave extensión de la espalda de Magnus. 

Magnus hizo un pequeño sonido. 

—Tienes manos increíbles —murmuró contra el cuello de Alexander—. Se sienten bien. 

—¿Todavía no estás duro? —Dijo Alexander, incapaz de creer que realmente estuvieran teniendo esta conversación. Era un sentimiento que tenía con demasiada frecuencia alrededor de Magnus. 

—Nop. Tendrás que esforzarte más duro —Magnus se rió de su propio juego de palabras. 

Los labios de Alexander se torcieron. 

—Eres un niño —Pero deslizó su mano alrededor de la caja torácica de Magnus hasta que su pulgar rozó un pezón—. ¿Todavía nada? 

Magnus contuvo el aliento. 

—Hazlo otra vez. 

El pulgar de Alexander volvió a tocar el pezón, acariciándolo ligeramente. Lo sintió endurecerse. 

—Oh —dijo Magnus, sin aliento, antes de quitarse la camisa—. Más. 

Alexander miró su pecho desnudo por un momento, estaba tonificado, suave y muy masculino, antes de levantar su otra mano también. Jugó con esos pezones duros sin hacer nada y observó cómo, gradualmente, Magnus se desmoronaba. La vista era fascinante: los ojos verdes de Magnus se vidriaron lentamente, un rubor se extendió por su rostro y sus labios se abrieron mientras respiraba inestablemente. 

La mirada de Magnus parecía desgarrada entre la cara de Alexander y los dedos de Alexander sobre sus propios pezones. 

—¿Puedes hacer algo por mí, Alexander? 

Alexander. Nunca había pensado que su nombre pudiera sonar así. 

Él asintió. 

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Magnus lo miró con una mezcla de timidez, confianza y desenfreno. 

—¿Puedes chuparlos un poco? ¿Solo un poco? 

Como en un sueño, Alexander se encontró asintiendo. Lo que quieras. 

Levantó al chico, poniéndolo a horcajadas sobre su regazo para que su pecho estuviera más cerca de la boca de Alexander. Él inclinó la cabeza y se llevó un pequeño pezón a la boca. 

Magnus gimió, sus dedos estaban enterrados en el cabello de Alexander. 

—Joder, más. 

Alexander obedeció. Chupó y lamió los pezones de Magnus, alternando entre ellos, y sintió a Magnus sacudirse en sus brazos, los gemidos bajos de Magnus el único sonido en la habitación. 

Muy pronto, Magnus comenzó a retorcerse contra su boca. Había un bulto inconfundible contra el estómago de Alexander. Cuando Alexander miró hacia abajo, pudo ver la cabeza de la polla de Magnus asomándose por sus pantalones cortos. La vista era extraña y obscena, pero extrañamente difícil de no mirar. 

Alexander supuso que el experimento fue exitoso; ahora no había ninguna duda de que Magnus no era asexual. Debería detenerse y alejarlo. Pero sería cruel detenerse cuando Magnus claramente se estaba divirtiendo, susurrando Alexander, Alexander, Alexander, por favor, entre gemidos entrecortados y apretando el cabello de Alexander en su mano. 

También acarició su ego; Alexander no pudo negarlo. Así que continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones rosados de Magnus, permitiendo que el joven se apretara contra su estómago, los gemidos de Magnus lo estimulaban. Oh dios, oh dios, por favor, Alexander. 

No fue del todo una sorpresa cuando Magnus de repente se tensó contra él, su mano agarró el cabello de Alexander, y se corrió con un gemido. 

Alexander hizo una mueca ante la sensación húmeda. Pensó, no sin humor, que realmente debería haberse cambiado antes de venir aquí. 

—Gracias —dijo Magnus por fin, todavía sonando un poco sin aliento, pero más como él. Besó la mejilla de Alexander—. Eres el mejor jefe que he tenido. 

Alexander resopló, empujándolo suavemente de su regazo. 

—¿Y cuántos jefes has tenido? 

Magnus sonrió con picardía. 

—Uno —Hizo una mueca, mirándose a sí mismo—. Asqueroso. Necesito darme una ducha. Y Max probablemente ya despertó —Echó un vistazo al cuaderno de dibujo. — ¿Terminamos? 

—Por hoy, sí —dijo Alexander, muy sorprendido por lo no incómodo que se sentía. 

Magnus le dirigió una sonrisa tímida en la puerta. 

—Deberías cambiarte. Perdón por esa camisa. Te queda bien —Y luego se fue. 

Alexander se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa y se la quitó, preguntándose por qué no estaba siendo raro por el asunto. 

Se quitó el pensamiento y se dirigió al baño contiguo. Si no se sentía incómodo, no iba a encontrar razones por las que debería estarlo. 

Además, había sido un favor único para un chico confundido, así que no tenía sentido detenerse en eso. 

Solo una vez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus nunca había pensado que era posible caer en la amistad, pero eso era exactamente lo que parecía estar sucediendo a ellos. 

“Ellos” siendo Alexander y él. 

Lightwood ya no era Lightwood. Él era Alexander. Era difícil pensar en él como Lightwood después de que el hombre le había dado el primer orgasmo en la vida de Magnus: el primer orgasmo con otra persona. 

No es que todo esto hiciera que su sexualidad fuera menos confusa, pero una cosa estaba clara: no era asexual. Había querido a Alexander, quería sus manos y boca sobre su cuerpo. 

Él todavía lo hizo. 

Esperaba que Alexander no lo supiera; odiaría arruinar la compañía confusamente fácil entre ellos con su lujuria inapropiada. Magnus sabía que Alexander era heterosexual. Alexander lo había tocado como un favor, nada más. Querer más sería simplemente codicioso. 

El problema era... El problema era que Magnus comenzaba a darse cuenta de por qué la gente le daba tanta importancia al sexo. Como había probado lo bueno que podía ser tener un orgasmo con otra persona, lo quería otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Se sentía como si no tuviera nada más que pensamientos sucios cada vez que su mirada caía en la boca firme de Alexander, sus pezones se endurecían y ansiaban ser tocados, succionados, de nuevo. 

Magnus nunca se había masturbado tanto en su vida. 

Afortunadamente, nadie conocía sus pensamientos sucios. Al menos esperaba que Alexander no lo supiera. 

—Max me sonrió hoy —dijo Alexander de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

Magnus giró la cabeza y miró al hombre mayor a su lado. Alexander llevaba una camiseta negra que abrazaba su torso musculoso y un par de jeans oscuros. La apariencia era casual, pero de alguna manera, Alexander todavía no se veía casual. Se veía demasiado bien para pasar el rato en casa frente al televisor. Pero, de nuevo, Magnus estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Alexander Lightwood no parecía nada más que apetitoso a todas horas del día. Era el hombre, no la ropa. Incluso el vello facial de Alexander que había ido más allá de un rastrojo y estaba en camino hacia el territorio de la barba no lo hacía parecer descuidado; solo acentuaba su fuerte mandíbula y el azul de sus ojos. Magnus siempre había envidiado a los hombres así: aquellos que podían verse bien sin esfuerzo y con estilo sin intentarlo. 

—¿Lo hizo? —Dijo tardíamente, un poco avergonzado de que estuviera tan distraído por algo tan superficial como la buena apariencia. 

Alexander asintió, sus ojos en la televisión. Sus labios se torcieron. 

—Pero luego se escapó cuando intenté jugar con él, así que supongo que no significó mucho. 

Magnus sintió una punzada de simpatía. 

Golpeó a Alexander sobre su duro estómago. 

—Hey, nada de eso —dijo—. Si él te sonrió, realmente es algo para celebrar. Es progreso. 

Alexander giró la cabeza, una mirada irónica en su rostro. 

—No necesitas consolarme, Magnus. Soy un hombre adulto y soy perfectamente consciente de que es mi culpa. 

—¿En qué manera? 

—No tengo la culpa de su forma de actuar ahora —dijo Alexander—. Regina y yo... solíamos gritar y pelear mucho frente a él, y a veces esas peleas se volvieron realmente feas —Él sonrió con pesar. No llegó a sus ojos—. No soy bueno para controlar mi ira. Me dejo llevar. No me mires así, nunca la golpeé, pero... —Alexander hizo una mueca—. Me han dicho que puedo ser muy cruel verbalmente cuando estoy enojado, y probablemente sea cierto. La reduje a lágrimas innumerables veces. Max era demasiado joven para entender lo que se decía, definitivamente demasiado joven para comprender que su madre no era una víctima irreprochable, pero probablemente se veía así para un niño pequeño. No es de extrañar que me tenga miedo. 

—Oh —dijo Magnus, bajando la mirada. Parpadeó confundido, dándose cuenta de que había estado trazando la forma de los impresionantes abdominales de Alexander a través de su camiseta. 

Sin saber qué decir a las palabras de Alexander, Magnus dijo lo que tenía en mente. 

—¿Cómo logras tener un paquete de seis como este cuando pasas tanto tiempo detrás de tu escritorio? Es extraño, y realmente injusto. 

—Buenos genes —dijo Alexander con una mirada altiva que no tenía derecho a ser tan atractiva. 

—Estás tan lleno de mierda —dijo Magnus, trazando los músculos duros con su dedo—. Es una mierda que digas que has conseguido este paquete de seis al nacer como Lightwood. 

—Esa no es forma de hablar con tu jefe —dijo Alexander, pero sus ojos azules se reían—. Y toquetear a tu jefe tampoco está exactamente bien. 

Magnus abrió mucho los ojos y puso su cara más inocente. 

—¡Pero ni siquiera puse mi mano debajo de tu camisa! 

Alexander se rio. 

—Eres un desvergonzado. 

—Solo porque me dejaste escapar —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, mirando a Alexander a los ojos. Se sentía tan cómodo con Alexander, como se sentía cómodo solo con sus hermanos, aunque la comparación era... asquerosa, considerando todo. 

Joder, tal vez necesitaba un terapeuta. Debe haber algo malo en sentirse atraído por un hombre que tenía maneras tan similares a su propio hermano mayor. Freud probablemente tendría un día de campo con él. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Alexander, muy perceptivo. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es bastante desordenado que me pueda atraer un hombre que comparte tantos rasgos comunes con mi hermano mayor. 

Alexander no se rió de él. Parecía considerarlo realmente en serio antes de hablar. 

—Creo que he leído en alguna parte que las mujeres a menudo terminan casándose con hombres que se parecen a sus padres, y los hombres a menudo terminan casándose con mujeres que les recuerdan a sus madres. No significa nada asqueroso. Si amas a alguien, normalmente piensas que sus rasgos son buenos y atractivos. ¿No dijiste que Thor prácticamente te crió? 

Magnus asintió, más que un poco aliviado. Eso tenía sentido. 

Era bueno saber que no estaba secretamente metido en el incesto ni nada asqueroso como eso. Aparentemente, Thor le había lavado el cerebro al pensar que una actitud dominante era un buen rasgo en un hombre. 

—Creo... creo que el hecho de que compartas algunos rasgos de personalidad con Thor es la razón por la que me siento tan cómodo contigo. Pero está separado de la atracción sexual. 

¿Quizás el hecho de que me sienta tan cómodo contigo solo me hace relajarme y sentir la atracción sin querer huir? —Magnus se rió entre dientes, un poco cohibido—. No tengo mucho sentido, ¿verdad? 

Alexander sonrió levemente. 

—Raramente lo haces. 

—¡Hey! —Dijo Magnus con un puchero exagerado. 

Alexander sonrió más, golpeando a Magnus en la nariz con el dedo. 

—Tienes suerte de ser tan entrañable, o te habría despedido hace mucho tiempo por acoso sexual. 

Magnus le sonrió. 

—¿Estás diciendo que no me despedirás si realmente meto mi mano debajo de tu camisa? Realmente quiero meter la mano debajo de la camisa. 

Alexander miró al techo. 

—No sé por qué aguanto esto. 

—Te gusto —dijo Magnus, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Alexander no lo negó. 

—Eres divertido, supongo —dijo Alexander. 

—Te gusto; no lo niegues —dijo Magnus, levantando la camisa de Alexander para mirar sus abdominales. Silbó un poco—. Agradable. 

—Nunca me había sentido tan objetivado en mi vida —dijo Alexander con ironía—. ¿Quieres sentir algo? No seas tímido. 

Magnus se echó a reír e hizo exactamente eso. Acarició el estómago plano y musculoso de Alexander, fascinado por el calor, la firmeza y la textura. Sus dedos trazaron los músculos duros antes de moverse hacia el rastro de vello oscuro que desapareció en la cintura de Alexander. Se humedeció los labios secos. 

—¿Sería demasiado extraño si pongo mi boca aquí? —Dijo, acariciando el feliz rastro de Alexander. Sintió los músculos de Alexander contraerse bajo su toque. 

—Eres increíble. 

Magnus levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa tímida. 

—¿Lo soy? —Dijo, mirando a los ojos de Alexander. Joder, incluso después de un mes de exposición, la mirada de Alexander Lightwood seguía siendo increíblemente dura para no sentirse atraído. Estar cerca de él siempre se sintió como un tirón gravitacional—. Lo siento. Esto es tan nuevo para mí, querer tocar a alguien. Probablemente estoy siendo un bicho raro al respecto. 

La expresión de Alexander se volvió algo pellizcada. 

—Por el amor de Dios, deja de poner esa cara. 

—¿Qué cara? —Dijo Magnus, ladeando la cabeza. 

La mandíbula de Alexander se apretó. 

—La que estabas haciendo. Bien. Adelante. Seré tu rata de laboratorio. 

Magnus le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. 

—¡Eres el más mejor jefe de todos! Retiro todos los malos pensamientos que tenía sobre ti cuando era tu asistente personal. 

Alexander solo resopló. 

Se recostó contra el sofá y vio a Magnus arrodillarse frente a él. 

—Cristo, esto es extraño —dijo, fijando nuevamente su mirada en el techo. 

Magnus se echó a reír, pero cuando presionó su boca contra el estómago de Alexander, su diversión desapareció. 

La piel contra sus labios era tan cálida y suave que Magnus tuvo que besarla. Pasó sus labios separados por todo el abdomen de Alexander, sus ojos se cerraron. Se frotó la cara contra el rastro feliz de Alexander, casi gimiendo ante la avalancha de sensaciones, su lengua saliendo para saborear la piel. Aunque sintió que los músculos saltaban y se tensaban bajo su toque, Magnus no estaba preparado para el silbido que salió de la boca de Alexander. 

Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo, encontró un bulto que estiraba los jeans de Alexander. 

Lentamente, Magnus levantó la mirada. 

Alexander lo miraba con una expresión a medio camino entre triste y divertido. Él se encogió de hombros. 

—Cualquier hombre de sangre roja se pondrá un poco duro de ser tocado de esa manera. 

Magnus miró el bulto en los jeans de Alexander. 

—¿Llamas a esto un poco duro? Qué manera de hacer que un chico se sienta cohibido. 

Hablando de duro... Él mismo estaba medio duro, solo por besar y tocar el estómago de Alexander. Eso nunca le había pasado a él. —¿Se acabó el experimento? —Dijo Alexander, mirando al techo de manera intencionada, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. 

Magnus debería decir que sí. Él lo sabía. Ya había empujado a Alexander fuera de su zona de confort. Querer más sería simplemente ser codicioso. 

Debería decir que sí. Él no lo hizo. 

En cambio, Magnus presionó su boca contra el bulto que tensaba los jeans de Alexander y murmuró: 

—El experimento ha terminado. ¿Pero qué pasa con una pequeña misión secundaria? 

Una risa. 

—Solo tú llamarías chupar la polla como una misión secundaria, niño. 

—Estás ofendido, la llamé pequeña —dijo Magnus, sonriendo a Alexander—. Y no me llames niño cuando estoy tocando tu polla. Eso es simplemente espeluznante. 

—Bueno, eres un niño comparado conmigo —dijo Alexander secamente—. Tenías nueve años cuando yo tenía tu edad. 

Magnus arrugó la nariz. 

—Qué manera de hacer esto extraño. 

Alexander resopló. 

—Nuestra diferencia de edad es la razón menos importante por la que esto es extraño. 

Magnus desabrochó la bragueta de Alexander. 

—¿A quién le importa? Quiero saber qué se siente chupar una polla cuando realmente quiero hacerlo. Tu polla parece estar a bordo con esta idea. Alexander lanzó un suspiro. 

—No soy gay —dijo, pero no lo estaba alejando. 

Magnus sacó su polla medio dura y la acarició, haciendo que Alexander silbe y lo fulmine con la mirada. 

Magnus le lanzó una mirada inocente. 

—No tienes que ser gay para dejarme chuparte la polla. Tampoco estoy seguro de ser gay. ¿Pero importa? No tiene que significar nada —Frunció el ceño, de repente dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo agresivo—. ¿O realmente no lo quieres? Si te sientes incómodo, obviamente me detendré. 

Alexander solo lo miró con una expresión pellizcada, vagamente irritada. A pesar de su evidente irritación, su polla no parecía estar suavizándose en absoluto, firme y ardiente en el agarre de Magnus. 

—No sé de qué se trata lo que hace que sea imposible decirte que no. 

Tomando eso como un sí, Magnus sonrió y tomó la polla de Alexander en su boca. Él tarareó apreciativamente: aunque la polla de Alexander era larga, no era demasiado gruesa, por lo que chupar era lo suficientemente cómodo para su mandíbula. Encajaba perfectamente en su boca, a pesar de que tenía que envolver su mano alrededor de la base. Sacudió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tratando de entender si le gustaba chuparla. 

Lo hizo, decidió Magnus después de un momento. Había algo excitante en este acto, de estar de rodillas frente a Alexander y chuparle la polla con ruidos húmedos y obscenos. Lo excitó. Sentir la polla de Alexander endurecerse aún más en su boca también se sintió increíblemente gratificante. Le hacía sentirse bien, como si estuviera haciendo algo bien, haciendo lo correcto. 

—¿Lo hago bien? —Dijo Magnus, levantándose para respirar. Continuó acariciando la polla de Alexander, observándola fascinado. 

—¿Me estás pidiendo que califique tus habilidades para chupar una polla? —Dijo Alexander, con una sonrisa en su voz, pero había algo más allí también. 

Magnus levantó la mirada y sintió que el calor se le subía a la entrepierna cuando vio la mirada atenta de Alexander en su rostro. Mirando a Alexander a los ojos, le dio a la punta de la polla una lamida de gatito. Los ojos azules de Alexander se volvieron un poco vidriosos, pero permanecieron fijos en él. 

—No lo hagas —dijo Magnus, sintiéndose sonrojado sin ninguna razón. Siempre había encontrado la mirada pesada e intensa de Alexander un poco abrumadora, y ahora era doblemente así. Acarició la polla de Alexander, solo para hacer algo con sus manos. Presionó su lengua contra la parte inferior de la cabeza, observando con avidez cualquier señal de que Alexander perdiera la compostura. Fue recompensado con el oscurecimiento de la mirada de Alexander y su respiración agitada, pero aparte de eso, Alexander todavía parecía demasiado sereno para su gusto. 

—No me califiques —murmuró Magnus mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la polla de Alexander—. Probablemente soy terrible en esto. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Esta es solo la segunda polla que he chupado y la primera que he disfrutado. La última vez casi cerré los ojos y pensé en Inglaterra. 

Esperaba que Alexander se divirtiera, quería que se sintiera divertido. Magnus no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así, por qué quería que Alexander pensara que era gracioso, pero para su decepción, no había ningún indicio de diversión en los ojos de Alexander. En todo caso, la mirada de Alexander se volvió más aguda, más dura. 

Entonces Magnus sintió una gran mano asentarse sobre su cabeza, los dedos de Alexander rozando su oreja. 

Magnus se inclinó al tacto, temblando. De alguna manera se sentía aún más íntimo que tener la polla de Alexander en su boca. 

Dios, sentía... Quería que este hombre lo quisiera. Sentía que haría cualquier cosa por eso. 

Cualquier cosa. 

—Dime qué hacer —murmuró Magnus. 

***  
—Dime qué hacer. 

Alexander miró a Magnus, con la sangre corriendo hacia su polla y poniéndose más duro en la mano de Magnus. Maldito infierno. 

Este chico sin saberlo estaba presionando todos sus botones correctos. O más bien, todos los equivocados. 

Esto es enfermo, Alexander. Estás enfermo. El recuerdo de la voz de su ex esposa pasó por su mente e Alexander hizo una mueca, alejándose. La opinión de Regina no importaba. No había importado entonces y seguro como el infierno no importaba ahora. Alexander sabía que sus preferencias sexuales no eran las más normales o políticamente correctas, pero se había acostado con suficientes mujeres para saber que no era la única persona con ese tipo de fetiche. Algunas de sus aventuras de una noche disfrutaron mucho de lo controlador que era en la cama, su tendencia a dejar moretones, su tendencia a ser muy rudo durante el sexo, su agresividad y su deseo de dominar por completo a su pareja sexual. 

No sabían ni la mitad. 

No sabían cuánto empeoraba si realmente estaba interesado en algo más que una aventura de una noche. 

Su primera novia, Alice, no se había divertido. 

—Mira, no te lo tomes a mal. Eres... emocionante en la cama, pero no soy así, ¿de acuerdo? Eres demasiado intenso para mí. Quiero a alguien más normal. 

Intenso. Esa fue la palabra que la mayoría de las mujeres había usado a lo largo de los años cuando sus relaciones se derrumbaron y se quemaron. 

Una de ellas, Barbara, no había sido tan discreta como Alice. 

—Me asustas, Alexander—, había dicho mientras rompía su compromiso—. Como, diferentes estilos para diferentes personas y todo eso, pero no es normal querer ser dueño de tu novia. Deseas que tu mujer sea tu posesión, cuerpo, corazón y alma. Puede excitarte, pero me asusta. Este es el siglo XXI. No soy una cosa, y no estoy dispuesta a hacer que mi vida gire en torno a los deseos de un hombre, no importa cuánto lo ame. No soy la posesión de nadie. Siento que me estoy sofocando cuando estoy contigo. 

A Alexander le había gustado mucho Bárbara, y su ruptura, y sus palabras, habían dejado una impresión duradera. 

Entonces, cuando conoció a Regina unos años más tarde, trató de controlarse, fingiendo ser un hombre normal y moderno con deseos normales, discretos y políticamente correctos. Por un tiempo, las cosas habían estado... bien. Ella quedó embarazada y se casaron, y mientras Alexander sentía que estaba viviendo una mentira, él no quería perder a su esposa también, así que apretó los dientes y siguió fingiendo. Hasta que ella lo engañó, y luego su castillo de naipes se derrumbó. 

Resultó que Alexander no había sido el único que fingía ser alguien que no era. Regina también había estado fingiendo ser una esposa amorosa y dedicada. La verdadera Regina no estaba interesada en ser ama de casa y madre. La verdadera Regina quería divertirse. Y para ella “diversión” significaba fiestas, hombres y drogas. 

—Dime qué hacer —dijo Magnus nuevamente, llevándolo de vuelta al presente. 

Alexander apretó la mandíbula, respirando profundamente para despejar la niebla de la excitación causada por esas palabras. 

—Esto no se trata de mí —dijo con voz cortada—. Haz lo que quieras. 

Magnus frunció el ceño, pero no discutió. Volvió a darle a la punta de la polla de Alexander lamidas torpes que eran más curiosas que sexuales. Era dolorosamente obvio lo inexperto que era. Fue directo a la polla de Alexander, poniéndolo más duro de lo que tenía derecho a ponerse. 

Maldito infierno. 

En retrospectiva, probablemente debería haber esperado que la inexperiencia de Magnus apretara sus botones. Por supuesto que le encantaría que Magnus fuera tan inexperto. Por supuesto que le encantaría que su polla fuera la primera que Magnus había disfrutado chupando. Por supuesto, todo eso alimentaría al jodido y primitivo animal que llevaba la piel de un hombre moderno. Por supuesto que lo excitaría, independientemente de la clara falta de tetas y coño de Magnus. 

Y eso era otra cosa: no se sentía tan repugnado por la idea de tener sexo con un hombre como lo habría estado si hubiera sido alguien más que este ridículo chico británico que dijo cosas ridículas, lo faltó al respeto a cada paso, y parecía un cachorro pateado cuando Alexander indicó que no lo quería. 

Eso todavía no explicaba cómo terminó en esta situación: sentado en su sala de cine, con la bragueta abierta y la polla fuera para que este chico la chupara. Para que el niñero de su hijo la chupara, Jesús jodido Cristo. 

No era como si Alexander hubiera pensado en sí mismo como alguien bueno y saludable, pero lo que sintió al ver al niñero de su hijo llevarse la polla a la boca fue... 

Joder. 

El calor húmedo alrededor de su polla se sentía bien, por supuesto, pero Alexander no podía negar que la estimulación visual y mental eclipsó por mucho los esfuerzos aficionados de Magnus. Le gustó lo ansioso que estaba por él el chico, ansioso y descuidado, con saliva por todas partes, mientras follaba su boca de arriba a abajo por la longitud de Alexander, los labios rosados abiertos de par en par. 

Alexander lo miró fascinado, apenas reteniéndose. Él quería chocar su polla dentro de la garganta de Magnus. Quería ver esos ojos verdes, traviesos y llenos de lágrimas, sentir la garganta de Magnus apretarse alrededor de su polla. Quería abofetear a Magnus en la cara antes de untar su pre-semen y luego meter su polla en esa boca. Quería empuñar el cabello de Magnus y follarlo hasta que la polla de Alexander fuera lo único que existiera para él. 

Pero no pudo. 

No lo haría. 

No era un capullo tan grande. Nunca lastimaría a nadie sin su consentimiento plenamente informado. 

Además, esto no era realmente sexo. El chico solo tenía curiosidad. Esto no iría a ninguna parte. Alexander era heterosexual; volvería a ser heterosexual tan pronto como esto terminara. Estaba excitado porque Magnus estaba presionando sus botones, no porque estuviera en los hombres de repente. 

Magnus dejó su polla. 

—Debo ser realmente terrible en esto —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Apenas estás sin aliento. 

¿Estaba haciendo pucheros? No tenía derecho a ser tan lindo. 

Alexander lo golpeó en la nariz con el pulgar. 

—No eres completamente terrible. Simplemente soy un hombre adulto, no tu compañero de edad. Se necesita más para excitarme que una mamada muy mediocre. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—Retiro mis palabras. Sigues siendo un imbécil y te odio. 

Alexander sonrió, divertido a pesar de sí mismo. Le gustaba este chico. Un poco demasiado, en realidad, o no estarían en esta situación. Tenía poca paciencia con las personas que no le gustaban. 

—Entonces, ¿qué te excita? —Dijo Magnus, acariciando distraídamente la polla de Alexander, su mirada fija en Alexander. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Alexander, aclarándose un poco la garganta. 

—¿Qué te excita? —Repitió Magnus, lamiéndose los labios hinchados y bonitos—. ¿Crees que puedes decir cosas así y lo dejaré pasar? Soy un Odinson. 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Dijo Alexander, con la boca crispada mientras miraba la terca y determinada expresión en el rostro de Magnus. 

—Tengo cinco hermanos —dijo Magnus—. Somos un grupo competitivo. Así que dime. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que esta mamada sea mejor que solo mediocre? 

Alexander lo estudió. 

Sabía que ni siquiera debería considerarlo. Una cosa era complacer al niño porque lo divertía, y era completamente diferente decirle a Magnus lo que realmente lo había excitado. 

—Me gusta duro —dijo, mirando la expresión de Magnus con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me gusta ser el agresor. Me gusta hacer que duela. 

Magnus ni siquiera parpadeó. 

Solo miró a Alexander por un largo momento, su rostro ligeramente rosado. 

Su manzana de Adán se balanceó. 

—¿Cuánto? 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Alexander. 

—¿Cuánto te gusta hacer que duela? 

Alexander pasó los dedos por el cabello de Magnus mientras contemplaba su respuesta. 

—No tanto —dijo al fin—. No soy tan sádico. El dolor por el dolor no es el punto. Me gusta la dinámica, el viaje de poder —Y el sentimiento de absoluta y total confianza de mi pareja. 

Alexander no lo dijo, ya que era irrelevante en este caso. 

—Está bien —dijo Magnus suavemente—. Vamos a hacerlo. ¿Cómo me quieres? 

La polla de Alexander, que se había ablandado considerablemente desde que Magnus dejó de succionarla, se fue al mástil completo nuevamente. 

Alexander se aclaró la garganta. 

—Solo relájate y déjame hacer todo el trabajo. 

Magnus asintió e hizo lo que le dijo, mirándolo expectante. 

Alexander lo miró por un momento antes de enderezarse. Atrás quedó su postura tumbado contra el sofá. Se sentó en el borde del sofá, acunó la cara de Magnus con las manos y observó cómo un rubor encantador se extendía por la cara de Magnus antes de llevar la boca de Magnus a su polla erecta y dársela. Él gimió en voz baja mientras el calor cubría su dolorida polla. Alexander inclinó la cara del chico como quería, en un ángulo que le permitiera empujar más profundo dentro de ese calor húmedo. Sintió que Magnus se ahogaba levemente, su garganta tratando de adaptarse a su considerable longitud. Alexander siseó ante la sensación de una increíble tensión alrededor de su polla, asimilando con avidez la expresión abrumada y de ojos abiertos de Magnus. Joder, se veía hermoso con la boca llena de su polla. 

Se retiró y volvió a entrar. Lo empujó más cerca, exigiendo más. Magnus gimió, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos dorados. Pero solo abrió más la boca, cerró los ojos cuando la polla de Alexander comenzó a follar su boca húmeda y acogedora. 

—Dame un golpecito en la rodilla si quieres que me detenga —gruñó Alexander, enterrando sus manos en el cabello de Magnus nuevamente y tirando de él hacia su polla para enfrentar sus duros empujes. 

Magnus no le dio el golpecito. Permitió que Alexander usara su boca como quisiera, maravillosamente flexible y ansioso por complacerlo. Volvía a Alexander absolutamente loco. Se encontró empujando en la boca de Magnus a un ritmo vertiginoso, medio doblado en su esfuerzo por profundizar, follar más fuerte. Se acurrucó tanto que su pecho se arqueó sobre la cabeza de Magnus, y sus gemidos salieron de su boca mientras la garganta de Magnus se apretaba a su alrededor. Joder, esto se sentía tan  
bien, y los sonidos ahogados y los gemidos que el chico estaba haciendo alrededor de su polla lo excitaban aún más. 

—Buen chico —Alexander lo elogió, acariciando las orejas de Magnus, sus mejillas, antes de colocar sus manos en la garganta de Magnus. 

Apretó ligeramente y un gemido salió de la boca de Magnus. No fue un gemido de angustia. 

Intrigado, Alexander apretó su garganta con más fuerza, golpeando tan profundamente dentro que podía sentir su propia polla desde afuera, joder, maldito infierno. Las caderas de Alexander se movían cada vez más rápido, sus manos apretando el cuello del chico. Joder- 

Llegó con un gemido, apretando la entrepierna en la cara de Magnus y derramándose profundamente en la garganta de Magnus. Su orgasmo parecía extenderse para siempre, su cuerpo y su voz estaban fuera de control. No ayudó que Magnus siguiera chupando, como si esperara que se viniera por segunda vez.  
Cuando Alexander logró abrir los ojos, encontró a Magnus entre suspiernas, su mejilla presionada contra la hipersensible polla de Alexander. Magnus todavía parecía abrumado, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración inestable. 

—¿Fui demasiado rudo? —Dijo Alexander con una mueca, rozando su pulgar contra su mejilla. 

Magnus abrió los ojos y Cristo. Parecían completamente desenfocados, vidriosos y llenos de lujuria. Magnus realmente había amado lo que Alexander le hizo. 

Con el estómago apretado, Alexander pasó los dedos por el cabello de Magnus, observando cómo Magnus despejaba los ojos, poco a poco. 

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Alexander. 

Magnus frunció el ceño pensativamente, como si estuviera evaluando su propio estado mental, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareciera en su rostro. Él asintió, su mirada bajando antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la de Alexander. 

—Entonces, ¿fue mejor que mediocre? —Dijo. Al menos Alexander supuso que eso fue lo que dijo. Su voz estaba medio apagada, ronca y apenas reconocible. 

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron. Miró a Alexander y se aclaró la garganta varias veces. 

Alexander se rio. 

—Lo siento —dijo, acomodándose y abriéndose paso rápidamente—. Le diré a Winifred que te traiga algo para tu dolor de garganta. 

—¡No te atrevas! —Magnus siseó, sonrojándose. 

—No te preocupes, no le diré que te has jodido la garganta chupando mi polla. No soy suicida. Tendrá mis bolas por esto. Ella te ha tomado verdadero cariño. 

Magnus se puso de pie y se ajustó. 

—Me encargaré de esto —dijo, casi desafiante. 

—No tienes que irte —dijo Alexander, volviendo su mirada a la televisión. Él palmeó el lugar a su lado—. Toma asiento y termina. 

Eso no se ve para nada cómodo. 

Casi esperaba que Magnus se fuera de todos modos, pero parecía realmente decidido a actuar como si lo que habían hecho fuera perfectamente normal y nada de lo que avergonzarse. Alexander ocultó su sonrisa cuando Magnus se dejó caer a su lado y buscó su cremallera. 

Alexander mantuvo su mirada en la televisión mientras Magnus se masturbaba a su lado. 

O lo intentó. 

Después de un rato, Alexander lanzó un suspiro y dijo: 

—Relájate, Magnus. 

—No puedo —dijo Magnus, su frustración clara en su voz—. Quiero venirme, pero yo también estoy... algo. 

—Estás demasiado nervioso —dijo Alexander—. Has llegado al tope y no puedes relajarte lo suficiente como para correrte. 

Magnus gruñó afirmativamente. 

Alexander se preguntó por un momento si realmente debería hacerlo antes de poner un brazo en el respaldo del sofá detrás de la cabeza de Magnus y mirarlo.  
—Ven aquí. 

Magnus bajó la mirada antes de lanzarle a Alexander una mirada que de alguna manera logró ser tímida y ansiosa. 

Le hizo cosas extrañas al interior de Alexander. 

Tiró de Magnus hacia él y los arregló para que el joven se acurrucara contra él cómodamente, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Alexander. 

—Adelante —dijo Alexander cuando sintió a Magnus relajarse en él—. Tócate —murmuró al oído de Magnus. 

Lo sintió temblar. Entonces, Magnus deslizó su mano hacia abajo y la envolvió alrededor de su erección. 

Alexander no miró. Lo sostuvo libremente contra él mientras Magnus se tocaba. 

Se sentía extrañamente no extraño. Distantemente, Alexander se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado que era lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban en una sala de cine semipública. A pesar de la hora tardía, había al menos algunas criadas que seguían trabajando. Cualquiera de ellas podría entrar en la habitación y verlo sosteniendo al niñero de su hijo en sus brazos mientras este último se masturbaba. 

A Alexander le resultó difícil preocuparse. Esto se sintió extrañamente natural: la forma en que este ridículo chico se acomodaba en sus brazos, la forma en que olía, la forma en que su respiración se contraía cuando se acariciaba a la perfección. 

Mientras más se acercaba al borde Magnus, más cerca de Alexander se retorcía hasta que su pierna se arrojó sobre la de Alexander y se quedó sin aliento en el cuello de Alexander. 

—Más fuerte —exigió Magnus sin aliento, e Alexander lo obligó, apretando su brazo cada vez más fuerte. Estaba seguro de que debía haber dolido, pero Magnus gimió y se vino, estremeciéndose contra él. 

—Esta es la segunda camisa que has arruinado —comentó Alexander suavemente cuando la respiración de Magnus se igualó. 

—Estoy seguro de que tienes más —murmuró Magnus, sonando completamente fuera de sí. No mostró inclinación a alejarse, aún acurrucado junto a Alexander, todo dulce y suave. 

Después de un rato, bostezó, parpadeó a Alexander con desdén antes de levantarse y plantar un casto y cariñoso beso en la mejilla de Alexander. 

—Gracias. 

El interior de Alexander se sentía decididamente extraño. 

Se aclaró un poco la garganta y lo apartó suavemente de su regazo. 

Magnus lo miró de una manera que solo podría describirse como anhelante. 

Alexander quería sentirse extraño o molesto por eso, pero no podía invocar ninguna de las dos cosas. Tal vez lo haría, más tarde. Pero en ese momento, todo lo que podía sentir era satisfacción. 

—De nada —dijo él, no sin diversión y se puso de pie—. Estoy exhausto. Pon la película en pausa y ve a dormir también.Terminaremos de verla mañana. 

—Tal vez quiero verla ahora —dijo Magnus, levantando labarbilla, con los ojos llenos de alegría y desafío—. Tal vez no estoy cansado. 

—Has estado bostezando. Simplemente te gusta llevarme la contraria. Magnus le sonrió, sosteniendo su mirada.  
—Tal vez. Pero aún eres insoportablemente dominante. 

Alexander levantó una ceja. 

—¿No hemos establecido que tu hermano te lavó el cerebro para que pensaras que es un buen rasgo? 

Magnus se rio. 

—Lavado de cerebro son las palabras clave. 

Al mirar esa cálida sonrisa abierta, Alexander se dio cuenta de que no quería decir buenas noches. Él frunció el ceño. 

—Buenas noches.  
La sonrisa de Magnus se desvaneció, su rostro cayó. 

Jesús, el chico ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su decepción. ¿Era de verdad? Alexander apartó la mirada y salió de la habitación. 

El suave “Buenas noches” de Magnus todavía sonaba en sus oídos cuando entró a su habitación, tratando de ignorar la sensación de insatisfacción bajo su piel. 

¿Qué coño, en serio? Su fijación en Magnus comenzaba a cambiar a un territorio extraño, incluso para él. Ya era bastante malo que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo libre limitado con 

Magnus. Su renuencia a estar lejos de él incluso de noche era... Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era. 

A este ritmo, en poco tiempo terminaría metiendo a Magnus en su cama, independientemente del enamoramiento obvio y juvenil que el chico tenía sobre él, un enamoramiento que debería haber cortado de raíz cuando lo notó por primera vez.

Maldito infierno. 

Quizás él realmente era un imbécil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus siempre se había burlado de sus hermanos y sus seres queridos por la estúpida y ridícula forma en que se habían comportado en torno a sus intereses amorosos. La burla era de buen carácter y amorosa, por supuesto, pero no podía negar que se había sentido un poco superior mientras veía a sus hermanos y futuros cuñados hacer el ridículo. Eso nunca le sucedería a él, pensó Magnus con confianza. Incluso si resultara no ser asexual, nunca se comportaría como un completo idiota. O eso había pensado. 

Pero la mañana después de haber chupado a Alexander, cuando Alexander entró en la sala de juegos de Max para despedirse de su hijo antes del trabajo, Magnus tuvo el dudoso placer de experimentar por lo que se había burlado de sus hermanos. Se sintió enrojecer, sin un sangriento motivo. No sabía dónde mirar, su mirada se movía erráticamente de las manos de Alexander a su camisa azul que hacía que el color de sus ojos resaltara. 

Alejando su mirada, Magnus la fijó en el corte impecable del traje gris oscuro de Alexander, estudiando la forma en que abrazaba los anchos hombros de Alexander y... 

Ugh. 

Sintiéndose mortificado y completamente confundido, qué demonios, no se comportó como un idiota anoche cuando realmente había sucedido, Magnus movió su mirada hacia la cosa más segura en la habitación: Max. 

El niño estaba evitando la mirada de su padre, pero al menos no estaba llorando o intentando retorcerse de sus brazos. Eso tuvo que ser alentador, ¿verdad?

Magnus frunció el ceño, sintiéndose completamente poco calificado para este trabajo una vez más. Todavía sentía que sería mejor que Alexander encontrara una niñera que realmente supiera una o dos cosas sobre psicología infantil y cuidado infantil en general. 

Alexander rozó sus labios contra la frente de Max y encontró la mirada de Magnus sobre la cabeza del niño. 

—Buenos días. 

Magnus solo asintió, su lengua gruesa e incómoda en su boca. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? Así que había chupado la polla del hombre. Vaya cosa. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan ridículo al respecto ahora? 

—Buenos días —se las arregló para decir por fin, su voz sonaba ronca y extraña incluso para sus propios oídos. 

Cristo, el azul de esos ojos ni siquiera parecía real. 

Al darse cuenta de que habían estado mirándose el uno al otro durante demasiado tiempo (¿o era solo él?), Magnus bajó la mirada apresuradamente. A las manos fuertes y elegantes de Alexander. Las manos que habían estado acariciando su cabello y agarrando su garganta mientras la polla de Alexander le follaba la garganta. 

Con la cara demasiado cálida y los jeans demasiado apretados, Magnus se aclaró la garganta y dijo: 

—Probablemente debería irse antes de que llegue tarde, señor Lightwood —Casi se da una cachetada tan pronto como dijo eso. ¿Se había trasladado su cerebro a su polla? 

Las cejas de Alexander se alzaron. —¿Señor Lightwood? Pensé que habíamos pasado eso. 

Magnus hizo una mueca, riendo. 

—Por favor ignora lo que digo. Al parecer, literalmente me jodiste el cerebro anoche —Cerró la boca tan pronto como dijo eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. 

Luego dejó a Max y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Magnus. 

El corazón de Magnus martilleó en algún lugar de su garganta mientras lo miraba. 

Alexander lo estudió atentamente. 

—¿Lo hice? —Murmuró, sus dedos pasando por el cabello de Magnus. 

Magnus estaba muy orgulloso del hecho de que logró no hacer ningún sonido embarazoso. Nunca había pensado que el que le tocaran el pelo podría sentirse tan bien. 

—No tienes que sonar tan presumido al respecto —dijo Magnus, incapaz de evitar sonreír a Alexander. 

Alexander no lo devolvió. 

—Todavía tengo veinte minutos hasta que tenga que irme — dijo, acariciando la nuca de Magnus con los dedos. 

Los ojos de Magnus se habían cerrado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Alexander quería decir. Los abrió de golpe. 

—No puedes en serio...—Miró a Max y miró a Alexander—. ¿En serio? Tu hijo está justo allí. 

Alexander no parecía desconcertado. Se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, mirando su reloj. 

—Mi hijo tiene tres años, no un bebé. Puede jugar solo durante unos minutos, y estaremos al alcance del oído. Vamos. — Tomando la muñeca de Magnus, lo levantó y lo sacó de la habitación. 

Aunque “sacar” probablemente era incorrecto. Había algo de presión en su muñeca, pero Alexander no lo estaba sacando de la habitación, per se. Magnus sabía muy bien que podía liberarse en cualquier momento, si quería. 

Si él quisiera. 

Con el estómago retorcido, Magnus volvió a mirar a Max por última vez. El niño ya estaba absorto con su tren de juguete mientras Magnus seguía a su padre al baño contiguo, con el corazón palpitante. 

—Me estás haciendo sentir como un niñero terrible —dijo Magnus cuando Alexander cerró la puerta del baño—. Más terrible de lo que ya pensaba que era. 

Con la mirada fría, Alexander se desabrochó el cinturón y comenzó a trabajar en su cremallera. 

La boca de Magnus se llenó de saliva. Dios, ¿por qué era tan caliente? Ver a un hombre guapo y arrogante con un traje caro desabrocharse la cremallera no debería ser tan sangrientamente atractivo. 

—Voy a ser el juez de eso —dijo Alexander—. ¿No soy yo quien paga tu salario? 

Una risa burbujeó en el pecho de Magnus. 

—¡Me pagas por ser el niñero de tu hijo, no por chuparte la polla! 

Alexander levantó las cejas, sus labios se crisparon. 

—Espero que no. Una prostituta sería significativamente más barata. Ponte de rodillas. 

Magnus trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero probablemente no fue muy convincente considerando el hecho de que sus rodillas ya habían cedido y su mano ya estaba acariciando la polla de Alexander con toda su dureza. Tomó solo algunos golpes esta vez antes de que Alexander estuviera completamente duro en su mano. 

Magnus contempló la orgullosa erección que sobresalía de la bragueta de Alexander (Alexander todavía estaba completamente vestido, excepto por su cremallera bajada) y se lamió los labios. 

Joder, quería chuparlo. 

—Esto está muy mal —todavía intentó—. Max está a solo una pared de distancia. Esto es raro, Alexander. 

—No seas mojigato —dijo Alexander, tomando la cara de Magnus y empujando su polla contra su boca—. Él no puede vernos —Miró su reloj—. Diecisiete minutos ahora. 

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se llevó la polla a la boca. No podía negar que había algo excitante en chupar la polla de Alexander a plena luz del día. Había mucho personal alrededor a esta hora. Se suponía que alguien llegaría con el desayuno de Max pronto. Podrían encontrarse con él chupando la polla de su jefe en cualquier momento. 

La idea lo hizo gemir alrededor de la longitud en su boca. El suelo estaba duro bajo sus rodillas, pero el dolor solo aumentaba la sensación, haciendo que todo fuera más agudo e íntimo. Cuando Alexander finalmente agarró su cabello y comenzó a follar su   
boca con golpes cortos y rápidos, Magnus sintió la emoción ahora familiar dispararse a través de su cuerpo. A él le gustó esto. Joder, él amaba mucho esto. Le encantaba ceder todo el control a Alexander y sentir que Alexander se complacía en él. 

Cuando sintió que Alexander golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta, le dolía la mandíbula, le dolía la garganta y le dolía la cabeza por el tirón del cabello, pero apenas podía pensar por la excitación. 

—Trece minutos —dijo Alexander, mirando su reloj—. Buen chico. 

Temblando, Magnus enterró su rostro contra los abdominales de Alexander y rápidamente se acarició mientras los dedos de Alexander jugaban con su cabello. Llegó con un gemido agudo, el ruido amortiguado por la cálida piel de Alexander. 

Los dedos en su cabello todavía lo acariciaron por un momento antes de que Alexander se apartara para enderezar su ropa. 

Magnus abrió los ojos y lo miró aturdido, todavía sintiéndose mal después de su orgasmo. Quería... Quería las manos de Alexander sobre él. 

Terminado con su ropa, Alexander lo miró. Una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro. 

—Vamos —dijo bruscamente, tomando el brazo de Magnus y levantándolo. Arregló la cremallera de Magnus. 

Magnus solo parpadeó hacia él. Su mente se sentía... vacía, pero no de mala manera. Se sintió suave, suelto. Quería enterrar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Alexander. Quería ser retenido. 

No quería que Alexander se fuera. 

Él negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su cabeza, sin saber por qué de repente se sentía tan necesitado. 

Alexander lo estudió con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos atentos. 

Más tarde, Magnus le echaría la culpa a su cerebro que aún no funcionaba correctamente después de su orgasmo. Más tarde, se le ocurrirían docenas de razones por las que lo había hecho. 

Pero en ese momento, realmente no tenía una razón.   
Simplemente se sintió natural. 

Él lo quiso. 

Magnus dio medio paso más cerca, bajó la cabeza de Alexander y lo besó suavemente en los labios. 

Alexander inhaló bruscamente, pero no lo apartó con disgusto, ya que Magnus casi esperaba que lo hiciera. 

Animado, Magnus le dio otro beso suave, disfrutando la forma en que el rastrojo de Alexander se sentía contra su barbilla afeitada. 

Joder, ¿cómo podría un beso tan inocente sentirse tan bien? 

—¡Mi! 

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Magnus se apartó de Alexander y se dio la vuelta. 

Max estaba asomándose al baño, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y cautelosos mientras parpadeaban entre Magnus e Alexander. 

—Mi, mío —murmuró el niño, con el pulgar en la boca. 

Magnus sintió una sonrisa dividir su rostro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Max desde su primera reunión. Ni siquiera había estado seguro de que Max supiera hablar. 

Escuchar al niño en realidad formar oraciones, no importa cuán gramaticalmente incorrecto, era más que alentador. También fue muy alentador que Max ya no pareciera confundirlo con su madre y supiera su nombre. Al menos Magnus asumió que “Mi” significaba “Magnus”. 

Volvió a mirar a Alexander, queriendo ver la reacción de Alexander, pero la expresión de Alexander era absolutamente inescrutable. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a su hijo. Estaba mirando a Magnus. 

Magnus sintió que su rostro se calentaba. 

Um. Correcto. El beso. 

Finalmente, Alexander miró su reloj y dijo: 

—Me tengo que ir. Ya llego tarde —Pasó junto a Magnus, pasando la mano por el cabello oscuro de Max cuando lo pasó—. Adiós, hijo. Puedes tener a Magnus para ti solo hasta que regrese. 

El niño miró la espalda de su padre antes de correr al lado de Magnus y agarrar su mano de una manera claramente posesiva. 

Sería ridículamente adorable si no fuera un poco molesto. 

—Tu papá no me estaba haciendo daño —dijo Magnus suavemente, poniéndose de rodillas para mirar al niño a los ojos—. Somos amigos, y los amigos se tocan. ¿Vale? 

Max lo miró con escepticismo y no dijo nada. 

—Ahora sé que puedes hablar, entonces hablarás, amigo — dijo Magnus, inclinándose para besar la nariz del niño antes de pensarlo mejor. Acababa de chupar una polla, la polla del padre del niño, y realmente debería lavarse la boca primero. —En el futuro, cuando los adultos estén... hablando en otra habitación, quiero que llames, ¿de acuerdo? 

Max tiró de su mano. 

—¡Jugar! 

Suspirando y pensando que había sido demasiado esperar que el niño entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, Magnus dejó que Max lo sacara del baño. 

Al menos Max estaba hablando de nuevo. 

Esa era la parte importante, no lo que había sucedido antes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus pasó el día aturdido, con el estómago hecho un nudo. ¿Alexander estaría enojado? ¿Molesto con él? Después de todo, una cosa era dejar que un chico le chupara la polla, y otra completamente distinta cuando ese chico comenzó a darte besos no solicitados. 

Magnus todavía no estaba seguro de qué lo había poseído para besar a Alexander. Solo podía recordar vagamente que se sentía bien en ese momento. Ahora, lejos de Alexander y sus ojos azules, se sentía surrealista. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. 

Así que temía el regreso de Alexander a casa. Su estómago se sentía divertido, sus palmas estaban húmedas y se estremeció ante cada sonido. Era tan estresante como ridículo. Hace poco tiempo, había pensado que podría ser asexual. Ahora estaba completamente destrozado por un hombre. Sería gracioso si no lo estresara tanto. 

Obviamente Magnus había estado volviéndose loco tanto cuando Alexander regresó a casa, que era casi anticlimático. 

Alexander solo miraba a su hijo cuando entró en la sala de juegos de Max. Ni siquiera pareció notar a Magnus cuando recogió a Max y le preguntó sobre su día. Como de costumbre, Max sacudió la cabeza o asintió ante las preguntas de su padre, con la mirada baja. No hizo un sonido. 

Si el beso no hubiera sucedido, Magnus definitivamente habría intentado hacer que el niño hablara con su padre, había sido muy hablador con Magnus todo el día, pero tal como estaban las cosas, se sentía demasiado cohibido para intentarlo. 

Así que silenciosamente recogió los juguetes de Max y los colocó nuevamente en la enorme caja en la esquina de la habitación. 

Sintió más de lo que oyó acercarse a Alexander. 

—¿Cómo estuvo después de que me fui? —Dijo Alexander—. ¿Habló más? 

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo Magnus, dejando caer el auto de juguete favorito de Max al suelo y rápidamente lo recogió. Lo metió en la 

caja, muy consciente del hombre detrás de él. Joder, ¿le temblaban las manos? —Sus oraciones obviamente no son correctas, pero podría entenderlo, en su mayor parte. 

Una mano en su brazo hizo que Magnus se quedara quieto. 

—Estás evitando mirarme —dijo Alexander. 

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, Magnus se volvió y encontró su mirada fijamente. 

—De ningún modo. 

Alexander lo miró, la esquina de su boca se crispó. 

—Estás nervioso. 

Magnus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—¿Por qué lo estaría? 

Alexander sonrió, una sonrisa divertida y arrogante que no tenía derecho a ser tan sangrientamente atractiva. 

—Porque estás un poco enamorado de mí, y ahora estás siendo ridículo por eso. 

Magnus quería borrar esa sonrisa de los labios de Alexander con su propia boca. Alzó las cejas. 

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta y no será incómodo si no puedo contenerme y accidentalmente besarte de nuevo. 

Alexander se echó a reír, con los ojos brillantes de alegría y... 

Ugh, Magnus quería mirarlos para siempre. 

Joder, Alexander estaba equivocado sobre que estaba un poco enamorado de él. Esto no se sintió como un maldito enamoramiento. Esto se sintió mucho peor. 

—Trata de contenerte —dijo Alexander, con los ojos entrecerrados riendo—. Sabes que soy heterosexual. 

—Sí, excepto cuando pones tu polla en mi boca. 

La diversión de Alexander desapareció. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, estudió a Magnus con una expresión que solo podía describirse como intensa. Hizo que la piel de Magnus se erizara. 

Puso su mano sobre el cuello de Magnus, su pulgar acariciando su manzana de Adán. 

Magnus tragó saliva, su pulso se disparó. Se sintió atrapado en los ojos de Alexander, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. 

Una pequeña mano agarrando sus jeans rompió el momento. Magnus apartó su mirada de la de Alexander y miró al niño que fruncía el ceño, luciendo confundido y un poco asustado. 

Magnus rápidamente puso una sonrisa. 

—Max, está bien. Hablamos de eso, ¿no? Tu papá y yo somos amigos. No me está haciendo daño. 

Los ojos de Max parpadearon entre su padre y Magnus. 

—Magnus tiene razón —dijo Alexander, quitando su mano del cuello de Magnus. Había algo perturbado en su mirada, pero claramente estaba tratando de no parecer intimidante—. Somos amigos. ¿Ves? —Tomó los dedos de Magnus en su mano y le mostró las manos juntas a Max. 

Hubiera sido adorable si el toque no hubiera hecho que el interior de Magnus se convirtiera en gelatina. Miró los fuertes y largos dedos de Alexander entrelazados con los suyos más delgados y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa estúpida. 

Un enamoramiento. Correcto. 

Exasperado consigo mismo, Magnus trató de sonreír alentadoramente a Max, pero sospechaba que no parecía convincente, porque todo lo que quería en ese momento era besar al padre del niño. 

—Correcto —dijo, tomando la mano de Max con la libre—. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a cenar? 

Max miró entre ellos antes de agachar la cabeza y asentir con timidez. 

Contando esto como una victoria, Magnus lanzó una mirada al padre del niño. Alexander tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro. 

—Sí, vámonos —dijo antes de inclinarse y murmurar al oído de Magnus—. Necesito hablar contigo más tarde. 

Magnus solo apretó su mano antes de permitir que Max lo sacara de la habitación. 

Y si su oído todavía le hormigueaba por el aliento de Alexander, bueno, nadie tenía que saberlo. 

*** 

“Más tarde” terminó siendo tres horas después, después de que Max fue arrojado a su cama. 

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —Dijo Magnus, cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Alexander. 

Alexander asintió sin levantar la vista de su computadora portátil. 

—Si Max te habla, ¿podrías preguntarle por qué tiene miedo de que te lastime? 

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus se acercó y apoyó la cadera contra el escritorio junto a la silla de Alexander. 

—¿Creí que dijiste que te tenía miedo porque tú y su madre peleaban todo el tiempo? 

Alexander levantó la vista de la computadora portátil y lo miró fijamente. 

—Sí, peleamos mucho, verbalmente. Nunca la lastimé físicamente. Pero hoy tuve la impresión de que tenía miedo de que te lastimara físicamente. Quiero saber por qué. 

Magnus se mordió el labio. 

—¿Crees que vio a alguien lastimar a su madre? 

Un profundo surco apareció entre las cejas de Alexander. 

—Tal vez. Ella lo tuvo durante meses antes de que obtuviera la custodia. Es posible que haya visto a alguien que se parecía a mí golpearla. El tipo de compañía que mantenía no era exactamente de buena reputación. 

Magnus tarareó pensativamente. Tenía sentido. Explicaría por qué Max desconfiaba tanto de su padre. 

—Está bien —dijo suavemente, extendiendo la mano para suavizar la arruga entre las cejas de Alexander con el pulgar—. No frunzas el ceño, obtendrás arrugas permanentes. 

Alexander levantó las cejas, su expresión sombría reemplazada por una de diversión. Se aflojó la corbata, observando a Magnus perezosamente, como un gato grande y peligroso pensando si estaba de humor para un refrigerio o no. 

—Deberías ser menos obvio —dijo Alexander, atrapando los dedos de Magnus y estudiándolos—. Mi propia ama de llaves acaba de hablarme de que no debería “alentar cruelmente el enamoramiento del pobre muchacho”. Fue muy intimidante. 

Magnus se rió entre dientes, tratando de actuar como si su rostro no estuviera ardiendo. 

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy agradable. 

Alexander resopló, acariciando sus nudillos. 

—Lo eres, o te habrían despedido hace semanas. 

Magnus le sonrió con la mirada fija. Cristo, había algo en mirar los ojos azules de Alexander que hacía que sus interacciones fueran intoxicantes, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus dedos temblaban y su cuerpo estaba al límite. Nunca se había sentido tan bien con otra persona, sentirse cómodo con ellos hasta el punto de que todo lo que quería era estar más cerca de ellos. Quería fusionar sus espacios personales hasta que tuvieran solo uno para los dos. Quería que su espacio personal fuera el de Alexander. 

Joder, sus propios pensamientos y deseos extrañaron a 

Magnus. Se sentía como si estuviera borracho, sus inhibiciones inexistentes, sin importar lo que su cerebro intentara decirle. Se sentía como si pudiera decirle algo a Alexander, podría pedirle cualquier cosa. 

Así fue como Magnus se encontró diciendo: 

—Quiero ponerme en tu regazo. 

Alexander solo lo miró por un momento antes de acariciarse ligeramente la rodilla. 

Magnus nunca se había movido tan rápido. Se arrastró hasta el regazo de Alexander, enterró la cara contra su garganta y se aferró a él como un mono. 

—Me siento tan extraño, Alexander —murmuró, sus manos recorrían los anchos hombros y los fuertes brazos de Alexander debajo de esa camisa azul claro—. No estoy seguro de qué demonios me pasa. Nunca me sentí así. 

Alexander se echó a reír, no cruelmente. 

—Se llama atracción —dijo, sus dedos pasando por el cabello de Magnus. 

—No soy estúpido, lo sé —dijo Magnus, cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba la garganta de Alexander. ¿Cómo olía tan bien este hombre? —Pero me siento, me siento tan fuera de control, como si… haría lo que quisieras mientras me toques. 

Alexander hizo un sonido extraño, algo entre un gemido y una risa. 

Magnus mordisqueó su cuello, tratando de retorcerse más cerca de él, dolorosamente consciente de su polla medio dura que golpeaba a Alexander en el estómago. 

—¿Esto es lo está enloqueciéndote? 

—Menos de lo que probablemente debería —dijo Alexander, acariciando la espalda de Magnus a través de la delgada camiseta que llevaba puesta. Sus fuertes dedos se sintieron mágicos contra la columna de Magnus. 

Temblando, Magnus se retorció de nuevo, dividido entre querer estar más cerca de esa mano y querer estar más cerca del pecho de Alexander. 

—Alexander —susurró, frustrado. 

Y debido a que Alexander aparentemente leía la mente, le quitó la camiseta a Magnus y luego se desabrochó la camisa, dejando que se abriera, revelando su pecho ancho y musculoso que se estrechaba hasta la cintura estrecha y los abdominales duros. Estaba bellamente construido, todo hombre. 

Magnus se presionó de inmediato, casi gimiendo por el contacto de sus pechos desnudos, por la sensación del escaso vello de Alexander contra su piel. Joder, esto se sentía tan bien, pero no era suficiente. Se sentía demasiado sensible, su piel en llamas dondequiera que se tocaran, pero de alguna manera todavía no era suficiente. 

Magnus apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo sonidos, desvergonzados y necesitados, mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Alexander, buscando fricción y piel, deseando más. Alexander era tan cálido y firme, y olía increíble... Dios... Magnus se sentía tan excitado que ya no podía distinguir la derecha de la izquierda, su mente nublada por la cruda necesidad. Quería, quería... 

—Shh —dijo Alexander, acariciando su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. ¿Qué deseas? 

—A ti —murmuró Magnus contra la garganta de Alexander, respirando su aroma como un adicto e incapaz de tener suficiente—. Todo lo que quieras. 

Sintió que los músculos de Alexander se tensaban. Acunó la cara de Magnus y la levantó, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Escucha —dijo Alexander, sus ojos azules atentos y serios—. 'Todo lo que quieras' es una mala respuesta. Confía en mí en esto. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Magnus, frotando su mejilla contra la mano de Alexander. 

La mirada que Alexander le dirigió fue una mezcla de irritación, exasperación y algo más. 

—Porque no soy un hombre muy bueno. Me puedo dejar llevar. Realmente dejar llevar. 

—No me importa —murmuró Magnus, besando los dedos de Alexander con labios temblorosos. Era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos—. 

Me siento tan bien contigo. Confío en ti. Sé que me harás sentir bien, no importa lo que hagas. 

Las fosas nasales de Alexander se dilataron. 

—Jesús jodido Cristo. Es como si fueras creado para presionar todos los botones equivocados en mí —Su mano agarró con fuerza la barbilla de Magnus, su mirada pesada y estimulantemente intensa—. Esto no es seguro, Magnus. Necesitarás una palabra segura. Elige una. 

Magnus dijo la primera palabra que le vino a la cabeza. 

—Libro. 

Alexander asintió con la cabeza. 

—Suficientemente bueno. Si quieres que pare, lo dirás. Si quieres que pare, pero no puedes hablar por alguna razón, te tocarás la nariz. 

Magnus se lamió los labios. 

—Pero ¿qué pasa si tampoco puedo hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si estoy atado y amordazado? 

Un músculo se flexionó en la mandíbula de Alexander. 

—Lo discutiremos de antemano si ocurre tal situación. 

Magnus arrugó la nariz. 

—Creo que discutir las cosas primero les quita toda la diversión. Confío en que no me lastimes. ¿No debería ser suficiente? 

La expresión de Alexander era casi dolorida. 

—No —dijo con firmeza—. No estoy bromeando cuando digo que presionas todos mis botones —Esos ojos parecían doler para Magnus—. Piénsalo de esta manera: quiero joderte tanto que ni siquiera me importa tu sexo. Así que no estoy exactamente en mi forma más racional a tu alrededor. 

Magnus acarició la nuca de Alexander, los músculos acordonados de sus hombros y brazos. 

—No quiero que seas racional —dijo. Alexander estaba tan tenso contra él, sus músculos rígidos. Esta tensión inmensa y antinatural no podría ser saludable. Magnus dijo suavemente: — Déjalo ir. Prometo usar la palabra segura si es demasiado. Haz lo que quieras. Quiero que lo hagas. 

Alexander se estremeció, su cuerpo se tensó aún más contra él, su mirada se oscureció. 

Magnus se humedeció los labios, sintiendo que estaba presionado contra una bestia salvaje retenida solo por las riendas de su autocontrol. Los ojos de Alexander siguieron el movimiento de su lengua. 

—¿Me besas? —Magnus susurró temblorosamente. 

Alexander se inclinó e hizo exactamente eso. 

No había fuegos artificiales detrás de los párpados de Magnus; los fuegos artificiales parecían iluminar todo su cuerpo. Magnus se sacudió, gimiendo al sentir la boca de Alexander contra la suya. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Alexander endurecerse por su reacción por un momento, y luego Alexander se rompió. 

Gimiendo, agarró la cara de Magnus y saqueó su boca, todo dientes y lengua, su gran cuerpo surgió contra Magnus y lo apretó contra el escritorio cuando Alexander le dio un beso hambriento y sucio que tomó, tomó y tomó. Fue abrumador. Fue aterrador, y   
terriblemente bueno. Magnus se perdió a sí mismo, su mundo se redujo a esa boca ardiente y exigente y esas grandes manos que sostenían su rostro en un apretón castigador. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de devolverle el beso; todo lo que podía hacer era sentir y disfrutar siendo el foco del deseo de Alexander. Débiles y temblorosos gemidos dejaron su boca mientras el beso seguía, y seguía y seguía. 

Dios. 

Alexander lo empujó sobre el escritorio y lo empujó hacia abajo con su cuerpo, sus pollas atrapadas entre ellos. Algo cayó al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Temblando, Magnus abrió de golpe sus braguetas y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alexander cuando Alexander apretó su polla contra la de Magnus. Joder, la forma en que el cuerpo de Alexander se sentía encima de él... Se sentía increíblemente bien: su peso, la presión. Debería haberlo hecho sentir atrapado, pero todo lo que Magnus podía pensar era tan bueno y más. 

Encontraron un ritmo sucio y desigual, todavía besándose desordenadamente, saliva por todas partes. Joder en seco no tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien, tan satisfactorio y terriblemente bueno, pero lo hizo. A diferencia de las mamadas, no era unilateral, ambos querían esto, ambos necesitaban esto, su necesidad se sentía como una, ambos buscando una liberación, juntos. Juntos. Quería a Alexander más cerca, lo necesitaba, dios, por favor, oh, oh, oh. 

Cuando las manos de Alexander le rodearon la garganta, Magnus apenas podía pensar, su mente era una neblina de placer y deseo, su cuerpo demasiado sensible y necesitado. Cuando las manos de 

Alexander le apretaron el cuello, Magnus gimió alrededor de la lengua de Alexander, chupándola con avidez. La presión alrededor de su garganta se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que la cabeza de Magnus estuviera completamente vacía. Solo podía gemir débilmente, apretando su polla contra el duro estómago de Alexander. No había aire en sus pulmones, no podía respirar, pero se sentía tan bien, dios, solo un poco más. 

Se corrió, sollozando y aferrándose al hombre encima de él con todas sus fuerzas, con la mente vacía y su cuerpo finalmente encontrando la liberación. Alexander se sacudió contra él, se estremeció y se quedó quieto encima de él. 

Magnus se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sin aliento cuando Alexander levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. 

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo, acariciando su cuello para aliviar el dolor de garganta de Magnus, antes de mirarlo a los ojos. 

Magnus solo pudo asentir débilmente, sintiendo que se estaba ahogando en esos ojos. A decir verdad, se sentía extraño. Se sentía increíblemente bien, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas sin ninguna razón. 

Por eso, cuando Alexander comenzó a enderezarse, Magnus se encontró arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aferrándose. 

—No te vayas —murmuró, sintiéndose mortificado por su propia necesidad pero incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. No quería estar lejos de Alexander. Incluso unos pocos centímetros parecía demasiado lejos. 

Alexander se quedó quieto por un momento antes de cargarlo en sus brazos y enderezarse con Magnus aún aferrado a él por su vida. 

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte —prometió, su voz baja y suave. Una pizca de humor se deslizó en su tono—. Pero no podemos quedarnos en mi escritorio toda la noche. No tengo veinte años. Mi espalda me mataría mañana. 

Magnus asintió y sintió que Alexander lo llevaba... a alguna parte. A Magnus realmente no le importaba. Enterrando su rostro en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de Alexander, Magnus cerró los ojos y se encontró a la deriva. Estaba con Alexander. Estaba a salvo. 

Alexander se encargaría de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras.

El sol de la mañana que se filtraba a través de las persianas venecianas cortaba un camino rayado a través de la cama y resaltaba el rojo en el cabello de Magnus, haciendo que el contraste con su pálida piel llamara la atención y las contusiones con la forma de los dedos de Alexander en su cuello aún más oscuras. 

Alexander no podía apartar la mirada de ellas mientras Magnus dormía pacíficamente acurrucado contra él. 

Aunque “acurrucado” era probablemente una palabra demasiado suave. 

Sus extremidades estaban tan entrelazadas 

que Alexander estaba empezando a preguntarse si sería capaz de extraerse sin despertar a Magnus. Era sorprendente cómo habían logrado terminar así cuando había acostado a Magnus en el lado opuesto de su gran cama la noche anterior, pero tampoco era sorprendente. 

En el pasado, Alexander había sido acusado en numerosas ocasiones de ser “sofocante” mientras dormía. Regina había odiado ese hábito, alegando que era incómodo para ella y que no podía respirar con él medio encima de ella. Fue una de las muchas razones por las que comenzaron a dormir en camas separadas unas semanas después de su vida de casados. 

Pero Magnus definitivamente no parecía incómodo en absoluto. Estaba aferrado a Alexander mientras dormía, irradiando alegría y paz, como si no hubiera un lugar en el que preferiría estar más que en los brazos de Alexander. 

Tal vez por eso compartir una cama con otro hombre no era tan extraño como cabría esperar. También probablemente ayudó que Alexander realmente no pensara en Magnus como otro hombre. Obviamente, tampoco pensaba en él como una mujer. Magnus era solo... Magnus, una categoría completamente diferente de ser humano, que resultó tener una polla. 

Alexander nunca había creído realmente la idea de que uno podría sentirse atraído por una persona sin preocuparse por su sexo, pero Magnus realmente era una persona para él, y después estaba su sexo. Un sol ridículamente entrañable y agradable de chico que lo atrajo y miró a Alexander como si colgara la luna y las estrellas. 

Alexander hizo una mueca. El rápido enamoramiento de Magnus debería haberlo molestado. En cambio, a él... joder, le gustaba. Probablemente era jodido lo mucho que le gustaba. Si fuera un 

hombre mejor, el evidente enamoramiento y la creciente confianza de Magnus le habrían preocupado en lugar de alimentar su fijación por el tipo. 

Porque Barbara había estado en lo cierto: Alexander era un bastardo codicioso. Siempre había querido que su pareja fuera suya, cuerpo, corazón y alma, a pesar de que él nunca había sentido el tipo de compromiso que quería de sus mujeres. Era egoísta, codicioso y anticuado, como le habían informado varias veces sus novias. Había tratado de cambiar por Regina, pero después de cómo terminó eso, no lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Era como era, defectuoso y problemático, pero al diablo con eso. Había terminado de pretender ser algo que no era. Era un cabrón jodido y había hecho las paces con eso. 

Porque estaba jodido. Había habido mujeres más que dispuestas a darle lo que quería, mujeres completamente dedicadas a él y su relación, pero cada vez, no había sido suficiente. Alexander todavía se sentía insatisfecho, el hambre sin fin en el fondo de su alma seguía allí, inquieto y codicioso. Nunca podría ser saciado. Nada fue suficiente, ningún intento de una relación pudo satisfacerlo. 

Casi hizo que Alexander se preguntara si esa vieja historia familiar tenía algo de verdad. 

La maldición de los Lightwood, la gente la llamaba en susurros. 

Alexander solía reírse de esa historia, llamándola un cuento de hadas para niños, pero con cada relación fallida y el sentimiento de insatisfacción cada vez más presente y creciente en su interior, no podía evitar pensar en eso y preguntarse. 

Su tía había sido quien le contó esa vieja historia. 

—Tu tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo, Jonathan Lightwood, fue uno de los jueces durante la cacería de brujas de 1692 —dijo la tía Mary—. Los juicios de brujas de Salem —aclaró   
cuando se encontró con su mirada confundida—. Personalmente condenó a más de una docena de brujas a la ejecución. 

Alexander se burló. 

—Las brujas no son reales, tía. 

Tía Mary tarareó. 

—Quizás lo sean, quizás no lo sean. ¿Quién sabe? Personalmente, no creo que haya brujas reales hoy en día, pero en aquel entonces, la gente estaba mucho mejor conectada con la tierra y la antigua religión. 

Alexander la miró con escepticismo, pero decidió no discutir.

—¿Y qué pasó? 

Tía Mary frunció el ceño. 

—Entre las personas que Jonathan condenó a muerte, había un joven apuesto. Cuando fue ejecutado, su esposa se puso histérica y maldijo públicamente a Jonathan y su línea. Fue arrestada, pero luego fue encontrada muerta en su celda antes de su propia audiencia. No había razón aparente para su muerte. Su compañera de celda dijo que la bruja también estaba murmurando algo sobre una maldición antes de su muerte. 

Como la mayoría de los niños, Alexander estaba fascinado por un misterio. 

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿con qué maldijo exactamente a Jonathan? 

Tía Mary frunció los labios. 

—Creo que fue algo así: “Por la malicia que has hecho, te maldigo a ti y a tu línea hacia el infierno y la miseria eternos. Que nunca encuentres la paz hasta que tus seres queridos lloren tu pérdida como yo lloro ahora” —Su tía se estremeció, como si tuviera frío, y se abrazó—. Es solo una historia, Alexander —dijo con una sonrisa débil, pero incluso entonces, cuando era un niño de seis años, Alexander había notado que no parecía tan segura. 

La familia Lightwood no era exactamente conocida por la felicidad o los matrimonios felices. El divorcio había sido común para los Lightwood incluso cuando los divorcios no habían sido comunes. Los padres de Alexander apenas habían hablado entre ellos. Sus abuelos habían sido perfectamente corteses el uno con el otro, y eso era lo mejor que se podía decir sobre su matrimonio. 

La tía Mary nunca se había casado. Y luego estaba, por supuesto, su propio matrimonio con Regina. 

Los labios de Alexander se adelgazaron ante la idea. Lo apartó, no queriendo arruinar el raro momento de paz y satisfacción. Cristo, ni siquiera sabía que era posible sentirse tan contento. La bestia inquieta debajo de su piel estaba curiosamente tranquila por   
ahora, satisfecha por lo que se sintió como la primera vez en.… nunca. 

Alexander pasó los dedos por el cabello de Magnus, la sensación de satisfacción se agudizó cuando Magnus se apoyó en el toque con confianza, presionándose más cerca de él mientras dormía. 

Un pensamiento surgió en la mente de Alexander, uno que lo hizo quedarse quieto. 

No le importaría si Magnus fuera un hombre, una mujer o alguien sin sexo. Alexander lo quería para sí mismo. Quería quedarse con él. Quería tenerlo cerca, siempre. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Alexander examinó cuidadosamente ese pensamiento, ese sentimiento. 

En general, no era alguien que se negara a sí mismo lo que quería, pero esto era... demasiado egoísta, incluso para él. Incluso si pudiera quedarse con Magnus, ¿qué sería Magnus? ¿El niñero de Max? No podría ser una solución a largo plazo. No era un trabajo que satisficiera un negocio importante a largo plazo. Sin mencionar que había algo desagradable en arrastrar al niñero de su hijo a su cama. Sus empleados eventualmente lo notarían. Su hijo se daría cuenta. Alexander miró al joven semidesnudo que dormía en sus brazos. 

Podrías mantenerlo como amante. ¿No sería más honesto? ¿No es eso lo que realmente quieres? Quieres que el chico te espere en tu cama todas las noches, desnudo, cálido y solo tuyo. 

El estómago de Alexander se apretó ante la idea, su polla retorciéndose en sus bóxers. 

Maldita sea. 

Alexander exhaló con los dientes apretados, pensando con cariño en un momento en que había encontrado repugnante la mera idea de tener sexo con otro hombre. Para ser justos, todavía no podía imaginar tener relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre que   
no fuera el que tenía en sus brazos. Magnus era Magnus. No contaba. 

Alexander quería poseerlo, ponerse dentro de él sin importar qué agujero tuviera que usar para ello; una boca, un coño o su culo, no importaba. Quería follarlo. Tomarlo. Cubrir su interior con su corrida y llenarlo tanto que goteara por sus muslos. Quería dejar marcas en toda esa piel lisa, hematomas brillantes y rojos en la forma de sus dedos y boca. Quería atarlo. Quería presionar su antebrazo contra el cuello de Magnus mientras lo follaba contra el colchón. Sabía que Magnus lo miraría confiadamente con sus encantadores ojos dorados, incluso cuando Alexander le quitaba la vida. 

Alexander inhaló temblorosamente, tratando de alejar su excitación. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que tampoco podía mantener a Magnus como amante. Magnus ya confiaba demasiado en él. Magnus ya estaba medio enamorado. Alexander no podía permitir que ese enamoramiento se convirtiera en algo más serio. No quería destruir el espíritu del niño. 

Porque acabaría haciéndolo. Él siempre lo hizo. Sus relaciones siempre se estrellaban y quemaban por alguna razón. 

—Eres una mezcla repugnante de emocionalmente no disponible y sofocante —le había dicho una vez Regina—. Quieres controlarme y poseerme, pero al mismo tiempo tu deseo es muy superficial y egoísta. En realidad, no te importa nadie más que tú mismo. 

A pesar de todas las fallas de Regina, Alexander sabía que no se 

había equivocado por completo. Quería demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo no podía comprometerse. No fue por falta de intentos. Realmente había hecho un gran esfuerzo con su esposa, ambos lo habían hecho al principio, pero todo terminó de la misma manera. Alexander sabía que no era inocente por su engaño. Su distancia emocional y sus formas de control definitivamente jugaron un papel en su matrimonio desmoronándose. No es que la excusara por completo. Ella había sido tan perra como él había sido un imbécil. En ese sentido, habían sido muy parejos. 

Por eso tenía que poner fin a esto antes de que la cosa entre él y Magnus se convirtiera en algo venenoso. Magnus merecía algo mejor. 

Magnus regresaba a casa en un mes de todos modos. Esto, fuera lo que fuese, no tenía futuro. Magnus era muy inexperto con las relaciones. Magnus era demasiado dulce y bueno para alguien como Alexander. Eran una pésima idea por muchas razones. 

Entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan bien en tus brazos? 

—Realmente tendrás arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño así —dijo una voz somnolienta. La mirada de Alexander se dirigió a la cara de Magnus. 

Los ojos dorados lo miraban suavemente mientras su dueño se acurrucaba aún más cerca de Alexander, apretando la pierna alrededor de las caderas de Alexander. Alexander siseó, su polla presionando contra el estómago desnudo de Magnus a través de la delgada tela de sus bóxers. 

—Buenos días —dijo Magnus, retorciéndose contra él—. Hola —murmuró con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. 

Alexander debería haber dicho: “Ya no podemos hacer esto” 

—¿Dormiste bien? —Dijo en su lugar. 

Magnus asintió, parpadeando adormilado. 

—Sí. Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo —Él hizo una mueca divertida, sonrojándose un poco—. Me sentí tan pegajoso ayer que probablemente habría llorado si me hubiera despertado solo esta mañana. 

Cristo, su absoluta falta de timidez no debería haber sido tan entrañable. 

Cuando termines con él, esta apertura desaparecerá, será reemplazada por alguien amargado, cínico y desconsolado. 

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —Dijo Magnus, su sonrisa se desvaneció. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. 

Todos los rastros de diversión desaparecieron de la cara de Magnus ahora. Magnus se humedeció los labios y lo observó mientras Alexander se apoyaba en un codo y se inclinaba hacia él. Alexander pudo saborear el deseo de Magnus de ser besado. 

Alexander no lo besó. Besarlo solo empeoraría las cosas. 

Pero aún no pudo resistir poner su mano sobre el pálido cuello de Magnus, sobre uno de los moretones en la base de su garganta. 

—No deberíamos haber hecho esto. 

—¿Por qué? —Magnus murmuró, sus dedos enterrados en el cabello de Alexander mientras miraba descaradamente la boca de Alexander—. ¿Estás teniendo asco gay? 

Deja de mirarme de esta manera, Cristo. 

Alexander se lamió los labios, mirando entre las pupilas dilatadas de Magnus y los labios rosados separados. El aire entre ellos estaba lleno de una terrible tensión y anhelo, como si ya no hubieran compartido múltiples besos y orgasmos. Era tan desconcertante como enloquecedor. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este chico británico, más quería consumirlo y marcarlo en lugar de perder interés en él. 

—No —dijo Alexander bruscamente y rodó fuera de la cama antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. No miró a Magnus cuando siguió su rutina matutina y comenzó a vestirse. Podía sentir la mirada de Magnus sobre él, pero no lo miró. Finalmente, Magnus se levantó y entró en el baño. 

Alexander exhaló. 

Podía escuchar el agua corriendo. Podía oír a Magnus cepillarse los dientes. 

Entonces silencio. 

Alexander nunca había estado tan consciente de otra persona cuando ni siquiera estaban en la misma habitación. 

Se estaba atando la corbata cuando Magnus regresó a la habitación. Marchó decididamente hacia Alexander. 

—Mira, no hay necesidad de que esto sea tan incómodo —dijo Magnus, deteniéndose frente a él. Estaba sonriendo torcidamente—. Lo siento, no quise ser agresivo. Si no quieres volver a hacer esto, está absolutamente bien. De verdad. No tienes que explicarte a ti mismo. 

Mirando esa sonrisa forzada pero valiente, Alexander apretó los dientes. 

Apártate, Lightwood. La puerta está a tres pasos. 

A tres pasos de distancia, pero bien podría estar al otro lado del planeta. 

—Maldito seas —Alexander tiró del chico y aplastó sus bocas juntas. Fue aterrador y estimulante la rapidez con la que Magnus respondió, todo menos escalarlo y devolverle el beso, con la boca flexible y necesitada. 

Alexander se arrancó de esa ansiosa boca con mucho más esfuerzo del que le hubiera gustado. 

—Me tengo que ir —Apenas reconoció su propia voz, tan baja y ronca que era. 

Magnus asintió aturdido, aun mirándolo con tanto anhelo y necesidad que Alexander solo tuvo que besarlo nuevamente. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. 

Cuando se apartó, estaba tan duro que en realidad le dolía caminar. 

Pero consiguió andar. 

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y puso una mano en la manija. 

Miró hacia atrás. 

Magnus se quedó donde Alexander lo había dejado, con los labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos por el deseo. 

Alexander quería tragárselo entero. 

Ya estaba dando un paso atrás hacia Magnus cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo devolvió a sus sentidos. 

Alexander se alejó, maldiciendo entre dientes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras.

Magnus nunca se había sentido así. 

Ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando entre él e Alexander, pero se sintió... se sintió mareado, sonriendo al espacio, tirando cosas y simplemente siendo estúpido en general. Racionalmente, sabía que no tenía nada por lo que sentirse mareado. Fuera lo que fuese, era demasiado frágil e incierto. Francamente loco. Alexander había dejado en claro que pensaba que había sido un error, y racionalmente, Magnus sabía que había innumerables razones por las que era una idea terrible. 

Pero todavía no podía desterrar la sensación cálida y vertiginosa cada vez que pensaba en los brazos de Alexander a su alrededor, sus ojos azules, su boca, su aroma. Joder, su aroma. 

Magnus nunca había notado realmente cómo olía la gente, pero el aroma terroso y masculino de Alexander lo hizo querer enterrar su nariz contra la garganta de Alexander, su axila, su entrepierna y simplemente respirar. 

Parte de él no podía creer sus propios pensamientos. Siempre se había burlado de sus hermanos y cuñados por la forma en que se comportaban con los demás, y ahora estaba actuando mucho peor que ellos, por un hombre que no era suyo y que nunca sería suyo. Por un hombre que era de un mundo diferente. 

Alexander era un exitoso hombre de negocios, un multimillonario, un CEO de varias corporaciones, un verdadero adulto once años mayor que él. Alexander era un hombre heterosexual, el heredero de una familia antigua y poderosa, y uno de los solteros más elegibles del país. Sin duda tenía cientos de mujeres haciendo cola para ser la próxima señora Lightwood. 

Magnus era solo un estudiante británico confundido que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su sexualidad. En este punto, esperaba que fuera gay o bi, y no demisexual, porque eso significaría que ya estaba demasiado profundo si incluso pensar en Alexander lo excitaba ahora. No fue alentador que hubiera un elemento de completa confianza y seguridad que lo atrajera a Alexander. 

Joder, necesitaba controlarse. Esto fue inútil. Inútil. Esta no era una especie de historia gay de Cenicienta. Esto no iba a ninguna parte. Alexander Lightwood era su jefe. Había contratado a Magnus para que cuidara a su pequeño hijo, no para que lo molestara durante sus horas de trabajo. 

Cuidar de dicho hijo no fue realmente fácil esa mañana. 

Max era inusualmente malhumorado, hacía berrinches sin razón y no escuchaba una palabra de Magnus. Seguía hablando, pero era mucho menos hablador que el día anterior, sobre todo usando respuestas monosilábicas cada vez que Magnus intentaba entablar una conversación con el niño. 

Afortunadamente, Max estaba de mucho mejor humor después de su siesta. El pequeño monstruo de la mañana se había ido, reemplazado por el chico tranquilo y cariñoso que Magnus había llegado a adorar. Nunca entendería a los niños, concluyó Magnus, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto, pero inmensamente aliviado. 

Animado por el buen humor de Max, finalmente decidió abordar el tema del que Alexander le había hablado la noche anterior... antes de que se distrajeran. 

Magnus se aclaró la garganta y centró su mirada en Max. 

—Tu papá te quiere mucho —comenzó con su voz más tranquila—. Tú también amas a tu papá, ¿verdad? 

Los labios del niño se fruncieron, sus ojos azules todavía en las piezas de LEGO en sus manos. No dijo nada y continuó construyendo una casa, pero Magnus tuvo la impresión de que estaba escuchando. 

—Tu papá es un buen hombre. 

—Malo —murmuró Max, sacudiendo su pequeña cabeza. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—Estás equivocado, Max. Tu papá no es malo. 

—Malo —dijo Max tercamente. 

—¿Por qué crees que es malo? No es verdad, chico. Él te quiere mucho. 

Las cejas de Max se fruncieron. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. 

—Papá malo! Dañó mamá. ¡Mamá llora! 

El estómago de Magnus cayó. Así que Alexander tenía razón después de todo: los recuerdos del niño estaban confusos y realmente había confundido a su padre con alguien que había lastimado a su madre. 

O tal vez Alexander mintió, dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente. Con sus inclinaciones sexuales, ¿no sería creíble que golpeara a una mujer que lo engañó? 

Magnus descartó el pensamiento tan pronto como apareció. Alexander no era del tipo que maltrata físicamente a una mujer. 

Sí, y no eres parcial en absoluto. Lo tienes tan mal que creerás lo que él diga. 

Magnus sintió que se sonrojaba. Su juicio probablemente se vio comprometido; No había cómo negarlo. Pero todavía estaba absolutamente seguro de que Alexander no era capaz de abuso físico. 

Disfrutar del sexo duro y kinky era una cosa; abusar de la pareja era completamente otro. 

—No fue tu papá —dijo Magnus, tomando la mano de Max y mirándolo a los ojos—. Tu papá nunca lastimó a tu mamá. 

Max sacudió la cabeza con terquedad y se volvió para regresar a su casa de LEGO. 

Magnus miró la parte posterior de su cabeza oscura, sintiéndose más inútil que nunca. Joder, era un estudiante de empresariales, no un trabajador social. No sabía nada sobre la psicología infantil. En este punto, Magnus estaba bastante seguro de que no estar calificado para este trabajo era realmente perjudicial para el correcto desarrollo y la salud mental de Max. Max necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a superar esto, un profesional calificado que supiera qué decir, que supiera cómo solucionar el problema, no alguien que no tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. 

Tenía que renunciar. 

Su estómago se apretó ante la idea, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Se preocupaba mucho por este niño, pero preocuparse no era suficiente. Max no era un niño normal. Era un niño que había pasado por varias experiencias traumáticas, un niño sin madre, que tenía miedo irracional de su propio padre. La verdad era que Magnus no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. Estos fueron los años formativos de Max. No podía arriesgarse a dañar el desarrollo del niño solo porque no quería irse, solo porque se había apegado demasiado. 

¿A quién? una voz dijo sarcásticamente en el fondo de su mente. ¿Al niño o a su padre? 

Magnus apartó el pensamiento. Al final, no importó, ¿verdad? 

Todavía no podía quedarse. Debería irse por muchas razones. Debería irse antes de poder lastimar a Max con su incompetencia. Debería irse antes de que Max se apegara demasiado; en un mes, sería mucho más difícil para el niño cuando Magnus desapareciera repentinamente de su vida. 

Él debería irse. 

En el momento en que escuchó el sonido del auto entrando en el camino de entrada, Magnus estaba convencido de que era el curso de acción correcto. Le iba a decir a Alexander que renunciaría en el momento en que lo viera. 

No queriendo tener esa conversación frente a Max, Magnus salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. 

Pero Alexander ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. 

Magnus estaba parado en lo alto de la gran escalera, observando a Alexander ascender sin prisa, con sus penetrantes ojos fijos en Magnus cuando Alexander se aflojó la corbata. 

El corazón de Magnus se aceleró en su pecho tan rápido que se sintió casi mareado. Se sentía caliente por todas partes, como si tuviera fiebre baja. 

—Buenas noches —dijo Alexander en voz baja, su voz profunda envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Magnus. 

Magnus trató de recordar de qué había querido hablar con Alexander. 

Correcto. Él quería renunciar. 

—Yo… —dijo, mirando a Alexander con los ojos muy abiertos. Se humedeció los labios. 

La expresión de Alexander se volvió algo pellizcada. Tiró del cuello de su camisa. 

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera, por el amor de Dios. 

—¿Mirarte cómo? 

—Como si quisieras sentarte en mi polla —dijo Alexander secamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros. Eso estiró la tela, atrayendo la mirada de Magnus hacia el bulto allí. 

Una risa salió de la boca de Magnus. 

—Arrogancia debería ser tu segundo nombre. 

La mandíbula de Alexander se apretó. 

—No es arrogancia. Es autoconservación. Mi ama de llaves está a la vuelta de la esquina, pequeña amenaza. 

Magnus bajó un escalón, para que estuvieran cara a cara. 

—¿Estás diciendo que me dejarías hacerlo si Winifred no estuviera allí? —Tenía la intención de que sonara como una broma, pero salió sin aliento, su voz ronca y llena de deseo. 

¿Qué haces idiota? ¿Qué pasó con tu decisión de dejarlo? 

—Deja de coquetear conmigo —dijo Alexander, su mirada pesada mientras se movía entre los ojos y la boca de Magnus. 

Magnus se mordió el labio por un momento. 

—¿O qué? 

Alexander lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—O entonces obtendrás lo que estás pidiendo. 

Magnus tragó saliva, toda la sangre en su cuerpo corriendo hacia el sur. 

Dios, solo imaginarlo lo puso tan duro. Nunca había tenido nada dentro de él además de sus propios dedos, y había sido hace mucho tiempo. Le había gustado todo, incluso si realmente no podía imaginar dejar que alguien metiera su polla allí, pero ahora, mientras imaginaba a Alexander llenándolo y moviéndose dentro de él, tomándolo, golpeando en él... Joder. 

Parecía que todo lo que estaba pensando estaba escrito en su rostro, porque la expresión de Alexander se hizo más tensa. 

—Para. 

—No estoy haciendo nada. 

—Estás pensando en sexo. 

—¿Y tú no? 

Alexander lo fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar a su alrededor. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas, su mandíbula apretada. 

—Sí —dijo, mirando a Magnus a los ojos. Su mirada era abrasadora en su intensidad, pero su tono era casi conversacional—. Es por eso que deberías dejar de mirarme como si estuvieras ahogándose por eso. Solo soy un hombre, y no soy bueno. 

Magnus se humedeció los labios, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Cuando Alexander estuvo cerca, tuvo problemas para recordar por qué no era una buena idea. Respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar un poco de autocontrol. Si no lo hacía, podría   
terminar arrodillándose y chupando la polla de Alexander allí mismo, en las grandes escaleras de la mansión de la familia Lightwood. 

—Me voy, Alexander —se las arregló. 

La cara de Alexander se quedó muy quieta, sus ojos clavados en él. 

—¿Qué? 

—Estoy renunciando —repitió Magnus—. Hablé con Max, y parece que tenías razón acerca de que alguien abusó de su madre frente a él y que sus recuerdos estaban mezclados. Pero no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No podía, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo —Miró a Alexander suplicante—. Me está comiendo que no puedo ayudarlo. Lo odio, odio sentirme inútil e ignorante. Necesita un psicólogo infantil, no un tipo que no sepa lo que está haciendo... 

—Lo que necesita es sentirse amado y cuidado —dijo Alexander, con una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras miraba a Magnus—. Y sé que te preocupas por él, o no tendríamos esta conversación. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza. 

—Ese no es el problema. Adoro al niño, pero no es suficiente, Alexander. Solo porque me preocupo por Max, no me hace capaz de darle lo que necesita. ¡No funciona así! Ahora que en realidad está hablando, un psicólogo puede ayudarlo. 

Alexander todavía tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro. 

—Bien. Si estás tan preocupado, le encontraré una niñera profesional que se especializa en psicología infantil. Pero no vas a ir a ninguna parte. 

Magnus parpadeó hacia él confundido. 

—¿Qué? 

Los dedos de Alexander se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca. 

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —repitió, apretando su agarre, su mirada oscura. 

La boca de Magnus estaba seca. 

—Dijiste esta mañana que esto fue un error y que no deberíamos volver a hacerlo. 

—Sé lo que dije —Alexander se inclinó y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. 

Un gemido salió de la boca de Magnus, sus ojos se cerraron cuando la lengua de Alexander rozó la sensible concha de su oído, enviando ondas de choque por su columna vertebral. 

Dios. Cualquiera podría encontrarse con ellos. Magnus debería detenerlo. 

No pudo moverse. 

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres? —Se las arregló decir, temblando con todo su cuerpo. 

Las manos de Alexander apretaron sus caderas y las tiraron al ras contra las suyas, erección contra erección. 

—Porque no podía concentrarme en nada hoy —gruñó, chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, encontrarte desnudo en mi cama y joderte en el colchón. 

Un gemido salió de la boca de Magnus. 

—Obviamente es inaceptable —dijo Alexander, su voz tensa e irritada mientras prácticamente hacía el amor a la oreja de Magnus—. Necesito joderte. Joderte y sacarte de mí sistema. 

Las palabras hicieron que algo en el pecho de Magnus se apretara con desilusión, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente a bordo. Su cerebro también. Alexander tenía razón: no podrían moverse el uno del otro hasta que finalmente apagaran está loca atracción entre ellos. 

—Está bien —dijo Magnus, obligándose a retroceder—. Pero no ahora. Necesito volver a Max. Encuéntrale una buena niñera —Se lamió los labios y se encontró con la mirada hambrienta y pesada de Alexander—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará? 

Alexander se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de él. 

—Ya tengo algunas candidatas, pero tendré que entrevistarlas. Así que probablemente una o dos horas. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—¿Una o dos horas? Ya es de noche. Ningún profesional respetable aceptaría mudarse en una hora. 

Los labios de Alexander se curvaron. Él solo levantó las cejas, dándole una mirada arrogante y seguro de sí mismo que no tenía derecho a ser tan malditamente atractiva. 

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa. 

—Cierto. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Obviamente, las reglas normales no se aplican a ti. 

Alexander no sonrió. Miró fijamente la boca sonriente de Magnus antes de abrazarlo y besarlo con fuerza. 

Magnus gimió, su mundo se redujo de inmediato a sentir la boca caliente y hambrienta de Alexander contra la suya, la lengua de Alexander profundamente dentro de él, el rastro del rastrojo de Alexander, su olor, 

Dios... Magnus estaba temblando mientras le devolvía el beso, sus 

brazos giraban alrededor. El cuello de Alexander, los dedos enterrados en su grueso cabello. Cristo, lo quería. Lo quería, lo quería, lo quería. 

—Qué… 

Magnus no pudo contener un gemido de protesta cuando Alexander rompió el beso. La nebulosa mente de Magnus tardó un momento en recordar que había escuchado la voz de alguien. Alguien debe haberlos visto. Bueno, eso era potencialmente un poco embarazoso, pero a Magnus realmente no le importaba que un extraño los viera. Quería recuperar la boca de Alexander. Buscó la boca de Alexander ciegamente, su mano agarrando su camisa. 

Pero Alexander se dio la vuelta. 

Decepcionado, Magnus se forzó a abrir los ojos. 

Se congeló, encontrando los ojos negros de Severus Snape sobre el hombro de Alexander. 

El silencio fue ensordecedor. 

—Snape —dijo Alexander fríamente, finalmente rompiendo el silencio—. ¿A qué debo el placer? —Parecía absolutamente tranquilo, como si su socio comercial no lo hubiera sorprendido besando al niñero de su hijo. 

Magnus no podía ver la cara de Alexander, pero podía ver la de Severus, y estaba absolutamente en blanco, sus ojos oscuros parpadeaban entre Alexander y Magnus detrás de él. 

Magnus sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. 

—Hola —se las arregló, su voz un poco estrangulada. 

Severus asintió bruscamente a Alexander antes de mirar a Magnus. 

—Harry dijo que no contestabas tu teléfono. Como estaba en la zona, me pidió que pasara y te dijera que estás invitado a cenar el próximo viernes. Matthew y su prometido finalmente regresan de Brasil y quieren conocerte. Ellos también estarán allí. 

—Um, gracias —logró Magnus, por primera vez en su vida, entendiendo la expresión “querer que el suelo se abriera debajo de él”. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable, incómodo y avergonzado en su vida. 

Severus miró a Alexander. 

—Obviamente tú también estás invitado, Alexander —dijo, y su voz no podría haber sido menos atractiva—. Pero es una reunión informal y pequeña con algunos de nuestros amigos, así que estoy seguro de que no será interesante para ti. 

—Por el contrario —dijo Alexander—. Gracias por la invitación. 

Creo que estoy libre el próximo viernes. 

Severus lo miró por un momento antes de asentir. 

—Eso es bueno escuchar. Los estaremos esperando para la cena, entonces. A las siete en punto. 

Magnus forzó una sonrisa incómoda y asintió. 

Con una última mirada aguda a ellos, Severus Snape se fue. 

—No sabía que eras tan buen amigo de los Snape —dijo Alexander, sin darse la vuelta. 

El hielo en su voz hizo que Magnus lo mirara. 

—¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación si no te gustan? 

—Bueno, él es mi socio comercial —dijo Alexander. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. Esa no fue una respuesta. Era evidente que Severus había invitado a Alexander por cortesía y no había esperado que Alexander aceptara la invitación. Alexander apenas podría habérselo perdido. Alexander finalmente se dio vuelta y lo estudió. 

—¿Por qué, no quieres que vaya? —Su rostro no revelaba nada. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio. 

—No es eso. Para ser sincero, me sentiré mejor contigo allí. 

Siempre me siento mejor contigo que sin ti. Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, debe haber sido escrito en toda su cara, porque el hielo en los ojos de Alexander se derritió, reemplazado por algo primitivo y hambriento, algo que hizo que las rodillas de Magnus se debilitaran un poco. 

Alexander dio un paso más cerca, sus intenciones claras. 

Lamiéndose los labios, Magnus dio un paso atrás y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Alexander. 

—Tengo que volver con Max, y tienes que encontrarle una buena niñera, ¿recuerdas? 

Alexander se detuvo, pero sus músculos estaban rígidos contra su mano. 

—Iré a tu habitación esta noche —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. 

Magnus tuvo que disminuir su respiración conscientemente. Metió sus dedos temblorosos en sus bolsillos y asintió bruscamente antes de alejarse tan rápido como le permitieron sus débiles rodillas. 

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Max y se apoyó contra ella, observando sin ver cómo Max jugaba con sus figuras de acción. 

Estaría bien. 

Todo estaría bien. 

Tendrían relaciones sexuales y finalmente eliminarían esta obsesión mutua de sus sistemas. Y entonces Magnus podría irse. 

Irse a casa. Y olvidarse de este verano loco. 

Solo una noche y luego terminaría.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus se miró en el espejo, observando su cara sonrojada, pupilas dilatadas, labios ligeramente rojos e hinchados por toda su ansiosa masticación. 

Miró su camiseta y pantalones de chándal, preguntándose si debería quitárselos. Usualmente dormía desnudo, pero ¿y si Alexander pensaba que era... 

Dios, estaba siendo ridículo. Magnus se preguntó si así era como se sentía una novia en su noche de bodas hace siglos, esperando a que su esposo viniera a su habitación y consumara su relación. 

La idea le hizo reír, lo que ayudó a romper la tensión que se acumulaba bajo su piel. 

Era solo sexo, por el amor de Dios. No es que alguna vez haya habido algo “correcto” y sin esfuerzo sobre el sexo para Magnus, pero con Alexander, el sexo se sintió tan natural como respirar. Se sentía como algo que necesitaba en lugar de algo que tenía que hacer. Además, Alexander sabía lo inexperto que era. No había necesidad de impresionarlo. 

Si el sexo fuera terrible, mucho mejor: finalmente se curaría de su obsesión con Alexander. La última vez se sintió tan necesitado después de que compartieron orgasmos que estaba un poco asustado, estaría mucho peor si tuvieran sexo real y realmente lo disfrutara. 

Oh, a la mierda. Suficiente. 

Magnus se quitó la camisa y se quitó los pantalones de chándal y los calzoncillos. Desnudo, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lanzó una mirada de evaluación. Era un tipo guapo, objetivamente. Él era un Odinson. Puede que no sea tan guapo como John, pero sabía que no era poco atractivo. 

Además, Alexander lo quería. 

El pensamiento envió una emoción a través de su cuerpo, su polla temblando. Magnus se acarició perezosamente hasta la máxima dureza, mirándose en el espejo. 

Su respiración se detuvo cuando imaginó los ojos de Alexander sobre él, mirándolo pajearse. Su mano libre viajó a su pezón, pellizcándolo. Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, cerrando los ojos al recordar cómo se sentía la lengua de Alexander en sus pezones, húmeda y celestial. 

Joder, a este ritmo, no duraría ni un minuto cuando Alexander lo tocara. Tal vez debería comenzar a acelerar las cosas. 

Magnus se metió en su cama y se tumbó boca arriba, suspirando de placer cuando las sábanas frías le tocaron la piel sobrecalentada. Alcanzando su mesa de noche, agarró la botella de lubricante y rápidamente se cubrió los dedos con él. 

Extendiendo sus piernas, rodeó sus dedos resbaladizos sobre su agujero, masajeándolos, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos se engancharan en el borde. Se sentía ciertamente extraño, vagamente bueno y vagamente mal, pero el solo pensamiento de que se estaba preparando para la polla de Alexander lo excitó más que el acto en sí. 

Magnus obviamente sabía qué esperar. Como algunos de sus hermanos estaban en relaciones homosexuales, había oído tanto sobre el sexo gay que sintió que estaba bien informado sobre el tema, incluso a pesar de su inexperiencia. 

Sabía que sus hermanos mayores eran los dominantes; era difícil pasarlo por alto con todas las insinuaciones que habían intercambiado con sus seres queridos. Pero personalmente, incluso cuando Magnus se había preguntado si podía ser gay, la idea de estar arriba no lo excitaba. Siempre le había intrigado más la idea de estar en el extremo receptor de una polla. Había algo en la idea de ser tomado, desempeñando el papel de sumisión, un papel que se consideraba antinatural y tabú para un hombre... algo sobre eso siempre había atraído a Magnus, en teoría. Sin embargo, su desastre de una vida sexual había aplastado rápidamente esa curiosidad. 

Hasta ahora. 

Hasta Alexander. 

Magnus jadeó, metió los dedos y abrió más las piernas al imaginarse un cuerpo pesado encima de él, aplastándolo contra el colchón, con los ojos azules que lo abrasaban mientras una polla larga y dura le perforaba... 

Oh, Dios. 

Agregó un tercer dedo y los empujó con fuerza dentro de él, deleitándose con el estiramiento y la quemadura mientras los abría en tijeras. Le dolió un poco, pero no le importó. A Alexander le gustaba cuando le dolía. Tal vez Alexander lo lastimaría primero. 

La idea lo hizo temblar. 

Magnus no estaba seguro de que le gustaría el BDSM duro, pero la idea de ser golpeado, empujado y tratado como si fuera solo un agujero para la polla de Alexander... hizo que le dolieran las bolas, su agujero se cerró alrededor de sus dedos. 

Magnus se oyó gemir e hizo una pausa, jadeando, con tres dedos enterrados profundamente dentro de él. 

Tenía la intención de prepararse para no perder el tiempo cuando Alexander llegó. Probablemente debería detenerse. Sería mortificante si Alexander lo viera jodiéndose a sí mismo como si fuera una especie de puto que no podía esperar a ser jodido, lo que no se sentía tan lejos de la verdad en este momento. Él amaba esto. Solo podía imaginar cuánto mejor se sentiría la polla de Alexander. 

Joder, Magnus no podía creer que fuera él. Había pasado de tener casi ningún deseo sexual a ser una especie de ninfómano. 

La idea lo hizo sonreír divertido mientras continuaba jodiéndose con los dedos. Magnus bajó la mirada hacia sus muslos abiertos sin sentido, su mano, moviéndose entre sus piernas, su polla dura casi tocando su estómago plano y tembloroso. Parecía una puta. 

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió e Alexander entró en la habitación. 

Se quedó quieto en la puerta, solo mirando. 

Magnus sintió que su rostro se calentaba, pero no quitó sus dedos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Alexander cuando Alexander cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella. Los ojos azules enmarcados por pestañas oscuras lo miraban hambrientos, las pupilas dilatadas y la expresión oscura. Esa mirada se sintió como un toque físico, haciendo que los pezones de Magnus le dolieran y su agujero se apretará alrededor de sus dedos. Dios, ¿por qué Alexander no estaba desnudo y encima de él? 

Se sintió como si el tiempo se arrastrara cuando Alexander comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, revelando su pecho ancho y musculoso y sus abdominales duros, su mirada pesada aún sobre Magnus. 

Magnus lo miró, paralizado, su excitación se disparó cuando Alexander desabrochó su cremallera y dejó caer sus pantalones. Sus calzoncillos negros siguieron el mismo camino, dejándolo gloriosamente desnudo. 

Lamiéndose los labios secos, Magnus sacó los dedos y levantó la mirada de la erección de Alexander hacia su rostro. Había algo oscuro y depredador en esos ojos. Magnus se sintió como un sacrificio virgen para una bestia salvaje. 

Probablemente no debería excitarlo tanto. 

—Jódeme —susurró. 

*** 

Jódeme. 

Alexander nunca había pensado que las palabras pudieran tener tanto poder. 

Pero tan pronto como Magnus dijo eso, mirándolo con esa mirada irritantemente necesitada que presionó todos sus botones, sintió que su cuerpo ya no era el suyo. La sangre bombeaba en su polla y bolas, exigiendo su liberación. 

Sus dedos estaban asquerosamente temblorosos de impaciencia mientras se ponía un condón y se lubricaba la polla dolorida. Todo el tiempo no podía apartar la mirada del chico: desde su piel ligeramente bronceada, dorada, extremidades largas y tonificadas, ojos dorados vidriosos y boca jadeante. Nunca había pensado en otros hombres como hermosos, pero esa palabra le quedaba mejor a Magnus. Hermoso. Era hermoso desde la parte superior de su desordenado cabello revuelto hasta los dedos de   
los pies perfectos. Ni siquiera su polla erecta arruinó la imagen. Para sorpresa de Alexander, ver la basura de otro hombre no fue un desvío. Fue realmente excitante ver la evidencia de cuánto lo quería Magnus. 

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Magnus abrió más las piernas y su agujero resbaladizo brilló.   
Joder. 

Alexander solía pensar que el sexo gay no tenía sentido. Aunque no se consideraba un homófobo, había sido criado tradicionalmente. 

Dejando a un lado su educación, simplemente no podía imaginar querer joder el culo de otro hombre. Las mujeres eran más suaves, más bonitas. Querer joder a un hombre siempre le había parecido extraño. 

Pero en ese momento, mientras miraba el agujero brillante de Magnus, estirado y resbaladizo solo para él... sintió que había tomado un afrodisíaco poderoso, su polla tan dura que empezaba a ser doloroso. La excitación estaba ahogando todo pensamiento complejo, dejando solo el deseo básico de joder, tomar, tener. 

—Jódeme —repitió Magnus vacilante, sus bonitos labios temblando. Se encontró con la mirada de Alexander—. Por favor. No quiero juegos previos. 

Alexander rodó sobre él y enganchó las piernas de Magnus alrededor de su cintura. Tampoco quería juegos previos. Habían tenido semanas de juego previo. Todo lo que quería era finalmente joder a este ser humano confuso y ridículo, sacarlo de su sistema de una vez por todas. 

Apoyándose sobre un codo, Alexander se alineó y empujó dentro de Magnus con un fuerte empujón, apretando la mandíbula mientras sus paredes apretadas envolvían su polla. Magnus hizo un pequeño sonido, con los ojos rodando hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza. 

Alexander tocó fondo y se quedó quieto, su mano derecha agarrando la cadera de Magnus, apretando los dientes mientras luchaba por el control. Pero el control seguía siendo esquivo, la loca necesidad de resistir era imposible. Dio un empuje pequeño y poco profundo. 

Un gemido salió de la boca de Magnus, un sonido desvergonzado y fuerte. Magnus lo miraba aturdido, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos completamente vidriosos por la excitación. 

Jesús jodido Cristo. 

Alexander enloqueció, golpeando con fuerza. 

Magnus gritó, sus dedos clavándose en el culo de Alexander, como si tratara de empujarlo más adentro de él. 

Alexander no pudo contenerse más. No fue gentil. Su polla entraba y salía de Magnus en un ritmo duro que revelaba lo lejos que estaba. Parte de él, una parte distante y civilizada, era incrédulo de su propio comportamiento. Estaba siendo un poco mejor que un animal, jodiendo a Magnus como si fuera solo un agujero mojado para que él follara. O más bien, el agujero mojado que Alexander había querido joder durante años. Estaba jodiendo a Magnus de una manera que solo un hombre impulsado por su frustración sexual follaría. 

Pero Magnus, bendito sea, parecía perfectamente feliz con eso. 

Estaba gimiendo, pequeños gemidos sin aliento y ah, ah, ah llenando la habitación mientras Magnus se aferraba a él, jodiéndose sobre la polla de Alexander tan brusca y desesperadamente como Alexander se sentía. Alexander casi podía saborear la sensación de finalmente en el aire, en el ritmo primitivo y hambriento que habían encontrado sus cuerpos, en el puro placer y la necesidad escritos en todo el rostro de Magnus. 

En cuestión de minutos, Magnus estaba destrozado debajo de él, retorciéndose y arañando sus hombros como un pequeño demonio hambriento de sexo, sus gimoteos y gemidos crecían en volumen. 

—Más, más, ah, por favor, ¡ah! ¡Allí! Se siente tan bien. 

Alexander obedeció, golpeando el mismo lugar una y otra vez y otra vez. Su mano subió por el pecho de Magnus y le pellizcó el pezón con fuerza. 

Magnus se arqueó, gritando. Alexander lo pellizcó de nuevo, y luego el otro, más fuerte. 

Magnus se quejó, empujando en la polla de Alexander. 

—Oh dios, qué bueno. Amo esto, no te detengas. Te necesito, te necesito tanto. 

Maldita sea. Era como si este chico fuera creado para ser la personificación de todo lo que lo volvía loco. Él era jodidamente perfecto. Fue increíblemente molesto. 

—Bésame —Alexander mordió, empujando su polla contra Magnus una y otra vez. 

Los ojos vidriosos de Magnus no parecían capaces de concentrarse. Alcanzó a Alexander ciegamente, inclinándose torpemente para besarlo. Aunque el beso no fue muy hábil, fue increíblemente ansioso. Alexander nunca había pensado que la inexperiencia podía ser tan excitante, pero lo era. El solo hecho de pensar que era el primero de Magnus lo volvía loco. Fue el primer hombre de Magnus, la primera polla que había tomado. 

Y la última, una voz susurró cruelmente en el fondo de su mente, una voz que Alexander estaba tratando de ignorar, pero que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Su mano encontró el camino hacia la garganta de Magnus. Mirando a Magnus a los ojos, apretó y golpeó con fuerza dentro de él. 

Magnus emitió un sonido ahogado, su mirada se volvió desenfocada nuevamente. 

Mirándolo cuidadosamente, Alexander aumentó la presión sobre su garganta mientras sus caderas bombeaban hacia adelante a un ritmo implacable, golpeando a Magnus en el colchón. Magnus estaba gimiendo ahora, con la cara roja y los ojos húmedos, su erección goteando contra el estómago de Alexander. Alexander no pudo mirar hacia otro lado. Dios, era tan hermoso. Se veía correcto debajo de él, como si hubiera nacido para tomar la polla de Alexander. 

—Di que eres mío —se escuchó decir Alexander. 

Magnus gimió y asintió débilmente, sus ojos vidriosos de placer. 

Alexander apretó los dedos alrededor de la garganta de Magnus. 

—Dilo. 

—Soy —gruñó Magnus, sonando completamente ido—. Tuyo. 

Alexander gruñó y empujó más fuerte, dando puñaladas cortas y duras contra la próstata de Magnus, el sudor corría por su frente mientras intentaba evitar su orgasmo. Maldita sea. 

Llegó con un gemido, mordiendo la oreja de Magnus y apretando su garganta. 

—Córrete para mí —dijo, envolviendo su otra mano alrededor de la erección de Magnus—. Córrete para mí, querido. 

Magnus se estremeció debajo de él, sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de la suave polla de Alexander, y luego él también se corrió, húmedo y pegajoso sobre el estómago de Alexander, un gemido agudo que salió de su boca. 

—Alexander —susurró. 

Cristo. 

Alexander trató de pensar, pero no era capaz de hacer nada más que jadear, su mente todavía estaba nublada de placer. 

Debajo de él, Magnus estaba haciendo lo mismo, respirando con avidez ahora que Alexander había aflojado su garganta. 

Finalmente, Alexander levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. 

Maldito infierno. 

Magnus parecía absolutamente jodido, con los ojos vidriosos, el cabello húmedo por el sudor y los labios rojos por morderlos. Aunque todavía irradiaba satisfacción, ahora mostraba signos de angustia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las manos agarraron los hombros de Alexander. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Alexander rodó sobre su costado y rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos. 

—Shh —murmuró, acariciando la espalda de Magnus con dulzura—. Estoy aquí. Te tengo. 

Magnus se aferró a él. Todavía parecía en parte fuera de sí, pero estaba cayendo rápidamente. 

Alexander acarició su cabello, su espalda, murmurando dulces palabras. Lo hizo sin pensar; surgió naturalmente, un instinto para proteger y cuidar. 

Nunca había tenido a nadie entrando al subespacio con tan poco. Algunos subs no entraron en el subespacio en absoluto. Pero probablemente no debería haberse sorprendido de que Magnus lo hubiera hecho: confiaba y respondía maravillosamente con él. Y diablos, Magnus no fue el único que se dejó llevar durante una bonita escena vainilla. El orgasmo de Alexander había sido mucho más satisfactorio de lo que debería haber sido. Normalmente necesitaba mucho más para lograr un orgasmo en cualquier lugar remotamente cercano en su intensidad a este. Fue... desconcertante. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Alexander besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Magnus distraídamente, metiendo la cabeza del hombre más joven debajo de su barbilla. Magnus emitió un sonido de satisfacción, sus temblores disminuyeron y su respiración se apagó.

Todavía se aferraba a Alexander como un bebé koala, pero aparte de eso, 

parecía haberse calmado. 

—Magnus —dijo Alexander en voz baja, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Magnus—. ¿Estás bien? 

Sintió más que escuchar a Magnus asentir antes de que el chico levantara la cabeza y le sonriera deslumbrante. 

—Sí —dijo, a pesar de que sus ojos todavía estaban sospechosamente brillantes—. Perfecto. 

Alexander miró esa sonrisa, esa cara encantadora y sonrojada, y pensó: Sí, lo eres. Le picaban los dedos por su cuaderno de bocetos. Quería capturar esa sonrisa y esa mirada saciada y satisfecha en el rostro de Magnus. 

Magnus se rio. 

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera. 

—¿De qué manera? —Dijo Alexander, su brazo apretándose a su alrededor. 

—Como si no me hubieras jodido el cerebro —dijo Magnus antes de inclinarse para besarlo suavemente—. Me encantó esto — susurró contra la boca de Alexander—. Estoy tan contento de que fueras tú. 

Alexander lo besó con fuerza, su sangre hirviendo con un sentimiento extraño y primitivo que no tenía nada que ver con la lujuria. Era deseo, pero no era del tipo que endurecía su polla. Era el tipo de deseo que se sentía más profundo, más necesario. Quería a este chico, este joven que se había arrastrado bajo su piel como una deliciosa adicción en el poco tiempo que se conocían. Quería tenerlo, poseerlo en todos los niveles que había para poseer a otra persona sin perderse también. O tal vez ese era el problema: quería perderse en este dulce e increíble ser humano que de alguna manera logró saciar el hambre insaciable y profundo que Alexander siempre había llevado dentro de él. 

Cuando finalmente permitió que Magnus rompiera el beso, las pupilas de Magnus estaban dilatadas de nuevo. Parpadeaba aturdido, como si despertara de un sueño, antes de suspirar y volver a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Alexander. 

—No funcionó —afirmó. 

—¿Qué no funcionó? —Dijo Alexander, su mano encontrando su camino de regreso al cabello de Magnus. Ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo por qué no podía dejar de tocarlo. 

—El sexo. No funcionó. ¿Estás seguro de que todo el asunto de 'joder a alguien fuera de tu sistema' funciona alguna vez? — Magnus lo miró y arrugó la nariz con curiosidad—. Para ser honesto, siempre pensé que era una exageración, solo una excusa para que la gente follara. 

Alexander soltó una breve carcajada. 

—Tal vez a veces lo es —dijo—. Pero sí ayuda. Tiendo a perder interés en una mujer después de tenerla. 

La mirada de Magnus se volvió seria. 

—Eso es... un poco enfermo. 

Alexander lanzó un suspiro. 

—No me mires de esa manera. No es que realmente sea del tipo “jódelas y déjalas” Siempre he hecho todo lo posible para que mis relaciones funcionen, pero... —Hay algo mal en mí—. Parece que no puedo. Los pocos enamoramientos que tuve nunca han durado —Él se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado—. Tal vez no estoy hecho para las relaciones. 

Magnus tarareó pensativamente. 

—¿Pero quieres una? 

Sí.

La respuesta que casi dejó la boca de Alexander lo sorprendió. Había pensado que había renunciado a las relaciones después de Regina, aceptando que nunca sería capaz de encontrar una persona que finalmente llenara el pozo sin fondo en su alma. Parecía que no lo había hecho. O simplemente era más difícil recordar cómo se sintió esa sensación de insatisfacción cuando tuvo a Magnus en sus brazos. 

O tal vez solo estás siendo un imbécil egoísta y codicioso de nuevo. Vas a tomar, tomar y tomar hasta que no tenga nada más que darte.   
Alexander apretó la mandíbula. 

Magnus pasó los dedos por la mandíbula de Alexander ligeramente. 

—Está bien si no quieres responder —dijo—. No quería hacerte enojar. 

—No estoy enojado —No contigo. 

Los ojos verdes lo estudiaron cuidadosamente. 

—Bueno, estás enojado con alguien. 

Alexander cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo. 

—Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, mañana tomarás el primer vuelo a Londres y nunca volverás. 

—¿Por qué? 

Alexander lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—¿Necesito explicarlo? 

Las cejas de Magnus se fruncieron en algo que no era del todo confusión.   
—Sí, en realidad, me gustaría. 

—No quiero joderte —dijo Alexander secamente—. Crees que soy un hombre mejor de lo que soy. No es así. Confía en mí, soy un imbécil. 

—Si realmente fueras un imbécil, no te preocuparías por joderme —dijo Magnus, deslizando su mano por el hombro de Alexander y trazando la curva de sus bíceps—. Me siento bien contigo —dijo con dolorosa honestidad, encontrando la mirada de Alexander—. Seguro. Como si nada pudiera lastimarme cuando estoy contigo. 

Jesús jodido Cristo. 

Alexander lo miró, dividido entre reír y besar a este ridículo y precioso ser humano. 

—Estoy tratando de ser un buen hombre aquí, Magnus. 

Magnus le dirigió una sonrisa torcida. 

—Y aprecio el pensamiento, realmente lo hago, pero no soy estúpido, Alexander. No te preocupes: no tengo intención de enamorarme de ti y romper mi corazón. Sé que sería un desastre. Somos de mundos diferentes.   
Alexander no sabía cómo decirle que estaba lejos de ser el problema principal. Muy lejos. 

—De todos modos —dijo Magnus a la ligera—. Soy perfectamente consciente de que esta... aventura tiene una fecha de vencimiento. No voy a llorar en tu pecho y aferrarme a ti cuando nos despidamos. Soy un niño grande. 

Cuando Alexander lo miró en silencio, Magnus se aclaró la garganta, un poco perdido. 

—Quiero decir... No es que te esté presionando para que tengamos más sexo ni nada. Realmente, no necesitas disfrazarlo si ya no quieres hacerlo. Está bien —Él se rió torpemente, sentándose—. Ya encontraste otra niñera para Max, así que supongo que realmente no tengo... ninguna razón para quedarme aquí. Todavía no iré a casa, mi pasaporte no está listo de todos modos, pero me mudaré. Tengo más que suficiente dinero para un hotel gracias al ridículo salario que me pagaste —Se levantó de la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se movía. 

Alexander observó a Magnus vestirse y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo que no debería. Eres mío. Dijiste que eras mío. No permitiré que te vayas. 

Si decía eso, Magnus pensaría que estaba loco. Un imbécil controlador y desordenado. La gente decía estupideces durante el sexo, incluido Alexander, y eso no significaba nada. 

Alexander sabía que, por su silencio, estaba permitiendo que Magnus llegara a una conclusión errónea: que había logrado sacar a Magnus de su sistema y ya no lo quería más. Alexander sabía que había lastimado a Magnus, sin importar lo que Magnus dijera. 

Pero era mejor que él descubriera que tan jodido estaba Alexander. Él podría ser desinteresado por una vez, maldita sea. 

Destruyes todo lo que tocas. La voz de Regina sonó en su cabeza, tan dulce como venenosa. Sabes que eres quien me llevó de vuelta a las drogas. En el fondo, lo sabes. Tu frialdad, tus formas sofocantes y controladoras, tu venganza, tus problemas de ira, tus deseos perversos, tu egoísmo, eres un maldito veneno, Alexander. 

Alexander observó a Magnus sacar su maleta del armario. Ya estaba mayormente embalada. Magnus no tardaría en meter el resto de sus pertenencias en ella. 

Apretando los dientes, Alexander salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. No quería estar aquí cuando Magnus se fuera. No podía estar aquí. No confiaba en sí mismo en absoluto. 

La voz de Magnus lo detuvo en la puerta. 

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. Por todo lo que hiciste para ayudarme a descubrirme. 

Alexander se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que probó la sangre. Ser un buen hombre nunca había sido tan difícil. 

—Dile a mi conductor que te lleve —dijo con voz cortada y se alejó. 

Ignoró lo vacío que se sentía su pecho. 

Estaba acostumbrado a eso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus estaba subiendo a un taxi cuando su teléfono vibró en su mano. Lo miró sin verlo realmente antes de que su mirada finalmente se enfocara. 

Hizo una mueca cuando vio de quién era el texto: Harry. 

Maldición. Severus probablemente le había contado lo que había visto unas horas antes. 

Preparándose, Magnus tocó el mensaje y lo abrió. 

¡Hola! ¿Sigues despierto? ¿Puedo llamarte? 

Magnus suspiró, mirando por la ventana oscura cuando el auto comenzó a moverse. Tratar de explicarse a Harry era lo menos atractivo en lo que podía pensar en este momento, pero probablemente le debía una explicación a los Snape. 

Él escribió: 

Sí. ¿Puedo pasar por tu casa? Quería hablar contigo. 

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato. 

Seguro. Estaré esperando. 

Estaré ahí pronto. 

Magnus volvió a suspirar. Dirigiéndose al conductor, le dijo la dirección de los Snape. Ahora estaba contento de no haber aceptado la oferta de Alexander de llevarse prestado su conductor. 

Alexander. 

Magnus se recostó contra el asiento y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Él... No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Una sensación extraña y punzante parecía haberse enroscado en su estómago, una emoción que no podía nombrar. No sabía de qué se trataba. Se sintió... ¿triste? Había tristeza, definitivamente, principalmente porque lamentaba no haberle dicho adiós a Max y haberle explicado por qué se iba, pero no era solo eso. Había otra sensación que no podía identificar, una que apretaba sus entrañas.   
—No seas idiota —murmuró por lo bajo. Alexander había dejado en claro que ya lo había superado, que esta... cosa debería terminar ahora. Magnus estuvo de acuerdo con él. Él lo hizo. Le había dicho a Alexander que estaba renunciando por esta misma razón. 

Tenía que irse antes de poder olvidar que realmente no pertenecía a esa casa, antes de que pudiera invertir demasiado en Max y viceversa. Antes de que pudiera olvidar lo que se siente vivir sin los ojos de Alexander sobre él. 

Magnus hizo una mueca y se movió en su asiento, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose cuando una leve molestia le atravesó el culo. Se sentía un poco dolorido y generalmente asqueroso. Se había ido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había duchado después del sexo. Solo podía esperar que no apestara a sexo. 

Solo podía esperar que Harry no notara nada. Ya era bastante malo que se sintiera como el peor traidor después de haber sido sorprendido besando al hombre al que le habían pedido que vigilara, pero para agregar insulto a la lesión, sintió que había perjudicado a Alexander, no a los Snape. Todo el asunto del espionaje nunca le había sentado bien, y era algo en lo que había evitado cuidadosamente pensar en las últimas semanas. Era bueno que su aventura y la de Alexander hubiera terminado antes de que Alexander pudiera averiguarlo. Solo podía imaginar lo enojado que hubiera estado Alexander si alguna vez se enterara. Ahora nunca lo haría. Porque habían terminado, lo cual fue algo bueno. Lo fue. 

Magnus todavía estaba pensando en eso cuando el auto se estacionó en el camino de entrada de los Snape. 

Después de pagarle al conductor, Magnus sacó su maleta y miró la casa grande. Parecía casi amenazante en la oscuridad, cerniéndose sobre él. Solo unas pocas ventanas estaban iluminadas. 

Preparándose, Magnus se dirigió con determinación hacia la casa. No tenía sentido posponer lo inevitable. 

*** 

Severus Snape observó a su esposo caminar por el salón. 

—Dijo que estaría aquí pronto —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. 

Severus dejó a un lado los papeles que había estado clasificando. 

—Y estoy seguro de que lo estará. Siéntate. 

Harry frunció los labios y le lanzó una mirada de frustración. Continuó paseándose, pasándose la mano por el pelo. 

—Nunca debimos haberle pedido a Magnus que espíe a Lightwood. 

Sabía que era lo que no debía hacer. Ahora el chico seguramente saldrá lastimado. 

Los labios de Severus se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica. 

—Ese chico es, ¿qué, cinco años menor que tú? Lo suficientemente mayor como para decir que no. Y no parecía exactamente herido cuando lo vi con la lengua de Lightwood en la garganta. 

Harry no parecía tranquilo. 

—Precisamente, Severus —dijo—. Alexander Lightwood es... ya sabes cómo es él. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar su animosidad hacia nosotros. ¡Solo está jugando con nosotros en este momento! Es un imbécil que disfruta jugando con las cabezas de las personas. Y él es heterosexual. Estoy bastante seguro de que es homofóbico, al menos un poco. ¿Por qué se molestaría en meterse con la cabeza de Magnus sin ningún motivo oculto? Debe haberse enterado de lo que le pedimos a Magnus que haga, y es una especie de juego enfermo para él. 

En privado, Severus estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió hacerse el abogado del diablo. 

—Me parece recordar que también eras 'heterosexual', hasta que me conociste. 

El ceño finalmente abandonó la cara de Harry. Él sonrió, sus ojos brillando con diversión. 

—¿Quieres decir hasta que te chupé la polla para una mejor calificación, profesor? 

Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, su polla retorciéndose en sus pantalones. 

—Tengo buenos recuerdos de eso. 

Sonriendo, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, le dio un beso suave que rápidamente se convirtió en uno codicioso. Acercándolo más, Severus se hizo cargo del beso. Harry hizo un sonido de satisfacción, chupando su lengua de una manera que fue directamente a la polla de Severus. Maldita sea, habían pasado cinco años; ¿se suponía que aún debía sentirse así? 

—También tengo muy buenos recuerdos de eso —dijo Harry cuando rompieron el beso por el aire muy necesario. Sus ojos estaban sonriendo—. Y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. 

Los brazos de Severus se apretaron a su alrededor. Miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de Harry, llenos de calidez y amor, y de repente se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida ahora si hace cinco años no hubiera aceptado la oferta escandalosa de su estudiante de chuparle la polla para obtener una mejor calificación. Normalmente, lo habría informado a la junta. Pero con Harry, había permitido que su polla pensara. Ahora no podría estar más agradecido por ello. 

—Te amo —dijo Severus, su voz un poco áspera. 

Harry le sonrió suavemente. 

Un movimiento en la puerta lo hizo mirar por encima del hombro de Harry. 

—Lo siento —dijo Magnus, alejándose de la puerta. Su rostro estaba un poco rosado—. No quise... Tu mayordomo me dejó entrar. 

Harry besó a Severus en la mejilla antes de bajar de su regazo

—No, entra. Te hemos estado esperando. 

—Sí —dijo Severus, sus ojos mirando hacia la maleta a los pies de Magnus. Él frunció el ceño—. ¿Te mudaste de la casa de Lightwood? 

Magnus asintió, desviando la mirada. 

—Su hijo necesita una verdadera niñera en este momento. Me sentí un poco inútil, para ser honesto —Se frotó la nuca con la mano, una sonrisa arrepentida curvó sus labios—. Sé de lo que probablemente quieras hablar, pero como ves, de todos modos, no te habría sido de mucha ayuda. Ya no trabajaré para Alexander. No podría espiarlo incluso si... —se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada impotente y culpable en su rostro. 

Alexander. 

Después de lo que vio hace unas horas, probablemente no debería haber sorprendido a Severus que Magnus se hubiera acercado lo suficiente a Lightwood para referirse a él por su nombre de pila, pero de alguna manera, lo hizo. 

Severus observó al chico pensativamente. Magnus era un joven atractivo. No era tan guapo como Harry, aunque Severus podría estar sesgado al respecto, pero era encantador. Muy encantador, sin ser femenino. Sus ojos dorados eran bonitos y... ligeramente rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando recientemente. 

Los ojos de Severus viajaron al cuello de Magnus y se entrecerraron cuando vio contusiones en forma de dedo. 

Se puso rígido al recordar los rumores sobre la inclinación de Lightwood por la violencia y la crueldad. 

—¿Te lastimó? 

Magnus pareció congelarse antes de que su mano volara hacia su garganta. El desvanecimiento del rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó nuevamente. 

—No, fue... Fue consensual. 

Harry parecía aturdido. 

—¿Quieres decir que realmente tuviste sexo con él? 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Mira, no te ofendas, pero no veo cómo es asunto tuyo. Lamento haber roto mi promesa, realmente lo hago, pero no tengo que hablar sobre mi vida sexual —Su expresión se volvió un poco tensa—. Se acabó, de todos modos. Alexander lo terminó. 

Severus intercambió una mirada con Harry. 

Harry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió a Magnus. 

—Por supuesto que no tienes que explicarnos nada. Lo siento si te dimos esa impresión. Eres nuestro amigo, Magnus. Nos preocupamos por ti. Nosotros... en realidad nos sentimos culpables por arrastrarte a esto. Magnus lo miró confundido. 

—¿Culpables? ¿Por qué? 

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. 

—Creo que Lightwood podría haberse enterado de tu... conexión con nosotros, y es por eso que él te sedujo. 

Una risa, áspera pero llena de diversión, salió de la boca de Magnus. 

—Confía en mí, definitivamente no fue eso —dijo—. Lo conozco. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue solo entre él y yo. No tuvo nada que ver con la relación extrañamente tensa entre tú y Alexander —Le dio a Severus una mirada firme—. ¿Vas a decirme de qué se trata realmente? 

Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—Conoces al hombre desde hace un mes. No te engañes pensando que conoces al verdadero él, Magnus. Magnus se burló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Correcto. ¿Por qué no me aclaras quién es el verdadero él? 

Severus estaba perturbado. Podía sentir que la actitud defensiva del chico aumentaba sobre Lightwood, de todas las personas. 

—Creo que deberíamos decirle, Severus —dijo Harry en voz baja. 

Severus suspiró, sabiendo que Harry tenía razón. Realmente no había querido hablar de eso con Magnus. Parecía un buen chico, pero el tema era... profundamente personal, después de todo. 

—Probablemente escuchaste que mi padre, Tobias Snape, era algo así como un tirano —Cuando Magnus asintió, Severus continuó de mala gana—. Mi padre nunca aceptó mi sexualidad y constantemente me empujaba a las mujeres. Hacia su muerte, no estaba exactamente en su sano juicio, y decidió que era una buena idea simplemente anunciar frente a toda la sociedad y los medios de comunicación que me había comprometido con la hija de su viejo amigo. La hija de Robert Lightwood. ¿El político? 

No había indicio de reconocimiento o comprensión en el rostro de Magnus. Severus casi resopló. Parecía increíble que alguien conocido pudiera estar completamente a oscuras sobre ese escándalo. Pero, de nuevo, el chico era británico. Por supuesto que no había oído hablar de eso. 

—Obviamente no lo tomé bien cuando me enteré de los planes del viejo —dijo Severus—. Mi padre y yo discutimos sobre eso, tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió. Después de su muerte, anuncié que el compromiso no era real y volví a Harry —Hizo una mueca  
—. No consideré la tercera parte en todo esto: la chica con la que supuestamente estaba comprometido. 

Un toque de comprensión finalmente apareció en los ojos de Magnus. 

—Oh. Ella debe haber sido humillada. 

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron. 

—Lo fue. Aparentemente, ella se convirtió en un hazmerreír — Él frunció el ceño—. Las personas en esos círculos son peores que los buitres, y ella era solo una niña, ni siquiera diecinueve. Terminó teniendo un colapso mental y cortándose las muñecas.   
—Ella vivió —dijo Severus cuando vio la expresión de Magnus—. Pero causó un escándalo aún mayor. Finalmente, la familia de la niña tuvo que llevársela. Ahora vive en otro estado, que yo sepa. 

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Alexander? —Dijo Magnus. 

Severus encontró su mirada. 

—Alexander Lightwood es su hermano mayor. 

Magnus parpadeó. 

—¿Qué? ¿Él tiene una hermana? 

—Sí, una hermana —dijo Harry—. Comparten madre. La madre de Lightwood se casó con Luke Garroway después de la muerte de su padre y dio a luz a una hija, Isabelle. 

Magnus frunció el ceño profundamente. 

—Así que piensas... ¿Crees que Alexander está buscando venganza? 

Severus sonrió sin humor. 

—Oh, estamos bastante seguros de eso. Lightwood no es conocido por dejar atrás viejos rencores. 

Había un surco entre las cejas de Magnus. 

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste el acuerdo de asociación? ¿Por qué lo convertiste en el CEO de tu empresa? 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó. 

—Fue un error. Un error descuidado. No sabía que estaba relacionado con Isabelle Garroway. No comparten apellido. Se me pasó que su madre se casó con un Garroway —Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Dejé a mi familia y estos círculos sociales hace décadas, Magnus. Yo era la oveja negra de mi familia. Hasta hace poco, no tenía ninguna razón para asociarme con ellos. Ya no tengo amigos en esos círculos. Me enteré demasiado tarde de la relación de Lightwood con Isabelle Garroway. 

Sintió la mano de Harry sobre su hombro. 

—No es tu culpa, Severus —dijo en voz baja—. No podías saberlo. 

Severus hizo una mueca. Su ignorancia no lo excusó. Había sido demasiado irresponsable, contento de deshacerse de la responsabilidad de la compañía de su padre, el orgullo y la alegría de Tobias. Severus había escuchado lo suficiente sobre Alexander Lightwood para saber que era un CEO excelente y muy exitoso, por lo que no se había molestado en hacer verificaciones de antecedentes personales. Había sido estúpido de su parte. Descuidado. 

Severus miró a Magnus. 

—Ahora sabes por qué no confiamos en Lightwood. 

Magnus parecía pensativo. 

—Deberías haberme dicho esto desde el principio. 

—¿Qué hubiera cambiado eso? 

Magnus lo miró como si estuviera loco. —Le habría preguntado al respecto. 

Harry se rio entre dientes. 

—¿Así? ¿Y crees que te lo habría dicho? 

Magnus se encogió de hombros. 

—Tal vez. Alexander no es irrazonable. Y que yo sepa, él siempre ha sido honesto conmigo. 

Severus intercambió una mirada con Harry. Pobre chico. 

Estaba delirante. ¿Qué había hecho Lightwood para lavarle el cerebro y hacerle pensar que era un hombre decente? 

—Alexander Lightwood es un tiburón —dijo Severus rotundamente—. Lo elegí porque es un tiburón. Tiene una reputación de crueldad decidida en los círculos empresariales. Después de enterarme de su relación con Isabelle, miré su pasado y parece que es lo mismo en su vida personal. Su primera novia lo dejó, alegando que era cruel y tenía problemas. Y sus aventuras pasadas aluden a lo mismo. Y ni siquiera estoy tocando el desastre que fue su relación con su esposa. Todo lo que toca, lo quema —Severus se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Magnus y se obligó a suavizar su voz—. Olvídate de él, Magnus. Ahora lamento haberte arrastrado a este desastre. En mi defensa, no esperaba que tomara ese tipo de interés en un hombre —Y es por eso que no creemos que no haya tenido motivos ocultos contigo. Severus no lo dijo, pero a juzgar por el endurecimiento de la mandíbula de Magnus, el chico podía entender lo que no estaba diciendo. 

—Está bien —dijo Magnus con tristeza—. Gracias por decírmelo. No es que importe ahora. Me estoy mudando a un hotel. De hecho, estaba en camino hacia allí cuando Harry me envió un mensaje de texto. 

—¿Hotel? Absolutamente deberías quedarte aquí —dijo Harry en un tono que no admitía discusión. Se dirigió hacia Magnus y agarró la maleta a sus pies—. Vámonos. 

Magnus pareció perdido por un momento, solo mirando la retirada de Harry. 

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Severus. En el transcurso de su relación, se había contagiado de Harry en más de un sentido. 

—Será mejor que hagas lo que dice —dijo Severus, alcanzando nuevamente la pila de papeles—. A veces es más fácil. Créeme 

Después de un momento, Magnus siguió a Harry fuera de la habitación. 

Severus miró los hombros encorvados del chico y sintió una punzada de culpa nuevamente. 

Realmente no debería haberlo arrastrado a este desastre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

La noche antes de la cena, Magnus no había dormido bien. Las palabras de Severus habían plagado su mente toda la noche, haciéndolo sacudir y girar en su cama mientras trataba de reconciliar la imagen que Severus había pintado con el hombre que conocía. Un tiburón. Hecho un desastre. Cruel. 

Racionalmente, sabía que Severus podría tener razón. Magnus no se engañó a sí mismo al pensar que era alguien especial, que era el único que podía ver al verdadero Alexander, o que Alexander había sido más suave solo con él, lo que era una posibilidad que no se permitía entretener. Maldita sea. 

Pero Magnus todavía tenía problemas para creer los rumores y las opiniones de otras personas sobre sus propias observaciones. Sobre sus propios instintos. Nunca se había sentido más seguro en su vida que cuando estaba con Alexander. 

¿Realmente podría ser tan delirante? 

No importaba. Él e Alexander, lo que sea que los dos tuvieron, había terminado. Concluido. Acabado. Ya ni siquiera debería estar pensando en Alexander. Necesitaba arreglar su mierda y olvidarse de él. 

Excepto que no fue tan fácil cuando todavía tenía moretones en forma de dedo en las caderas y el cuello. 

Todas las mañanas, Magnus los miraba en el espejo, viéndolos cambiar de color y volverse menos brillantes. ¿Estaba un poco enfermo que no quisiera que se desvanecieran? ¿Que no quería cubrirlos? Pero este día, tenía que hacerlo. Matthew y su novio venían a cenar, y si Matthew veía los moretones, definitivamente se lo diría a Thor, y el solo pensamiento hizo que Magnus se encogiera. Su hermano sobreprotector probablemente estaría en el próximo vuelo a Boston si se enterara. Así que se decidió por una camisa de cuello alto que cubría la mayoría de los moretones. A los que no cubrió, Magnus los tapó con una gruesa capa de un corrector que le había pedido prestado a una de las gemelas. No era un camuflaje perfecto, pero era pasable si Matthew no mirara su cuello demasiado de cerca. 

Por la noche, los nervios de Magnus se sintieron absolutamente crudos, sus palmas sudorosas y sus dedos temblando. Sabía que no debería estar ansioso por ver a Alexander, pero, a decir verdad, una parte de él lo ansiaba. Se sentía como un adicto a las   
sustancias que sabía que ni siquiera debería mirar su droga de elección y, sin embargo, no podía evitar desearla. 

Fue patético. No había garantía de que Alexander vendría. Severus no había sido muy acogedor cuando invitó a Alexander, e incluso si Alexander hubiera tenido la intención de venir, podría haber cambiado de opinión después de que Magnus se fuera. 

Magnus casi se rió de sí mismo. ¿Por qué Alexander cambiaría sus planes por su culpa? Si Severus tenía razón e Alexander realmente estaba jugando algún tipo de juego, la presencia de Magnus en la cena no lo haría cambiar de opinión repentinamente. Si había algo en lo que Magnus estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con Severus, era la determinación de Alexander. Si Alexander se obsesionó con algo, lo conseguía, por cualquier medio necesario. 

—Te ves en el borde —dijo Harry suavemente, acercándose para pararse junto a él. Estaba mirando a Magnus con curiosidad y algo más en su mirada—. Puedes ir a tu habitación si quieres. Les diremos a Matthew y Godfrey que no te sientes bien. 

Era un poco gracioso cuán cuidadosamente Harry evitaba decir el nombre de Alexander, como si no hablara del demonio, no aparecería. 

Pero Harry le estaba dando una salida. 

Magnus casi quería tomarla. Si se quedara en su habitación, no quedaría atrapado entre Alexander y los Snape. No habría ninguna incomodidad. Pero por muy tentadora que fuera la opción, Magnus no podía tomarla, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarla. Si no veía a Alexander esta noche, era poco probable que lo volviera a ver, y eso era... El simple pensamiento le hizo doler el estómago. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos. 

Afortunadamente, en ese momento, se escucharon voces, y 

Matthew Sheldon entró, seguido de cerca por un atractivo moreno, que presumiblemente era su prometido, Godfrey. 

Se hicieron las presentaciones. Magnus sonrió, asintió y murmuró algo afirmativo en momentos apropiados, pero su corazón no estaba en eso. Sintió que alguien más se había apoderado de su cuerpo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y sus oídos se tensaron, centrados en el sonido de un automóvil que entraba en el camino de entrada. 

Él estaba aquí. 

Pasaron cuarenta y tres segundos antes de que el mayordomo de los Snape mostrara a Alexander en la habitación. 

Inmediatamente, la enorme sala pareció volverse más pequeña, como si el hombre que acababa de entrar sesgara su centro de gravedad hacia sí mismo. O tal vez solo era él. Pero Magnus no lo creía así. La conversación entre los Snape y sus amigos se calmó de inmediato. 

Alexander se veía deliciosamente bueno, como siempre. Traje negro, camisa negra y el aire de confianza y superioridad que parecía poner nerviosos a todos los hombres de la habitación. Alexander fue uno de esos hombres que atrajo la atención simplemente entrando a una habitación. 

Al sentir la mirada de Harry sobre él, Magnus apartó la mirada a toda prisa. 

Con determinación no miró a Alexander mientras Alexander intercambiaba bromas bastante frías con los Snape. La voz de Alexander realmente sonó fría y aguda cuando habló con ellos. La voz de Severus tampoco era exactamente amigable cuando le presentó a Alexander a sus amigos. 

—Y ya conoces a Magnus —terminó Severus, sus ojos negros observaban a Alexander con cuidado. 

Los fríos ojos azules se encontraron con los de Severus, firmes y tranquilos. 

—Sí —dijo Alexander, su rostro inescrutable. 

Finalmente, miró directamente a Magnus, y esos ojos parecieron atrapar a Magnus directamente hacia ellos. 

Magnus se balanceó sobre sus pies y tuvo que agarrar el alféizar de la ventana detrás de él para evitar moverse hacia Alexander. Él quería. Dios lo ayude, él quería. Los Snape, con toda su amabilidad, no se sentían tan cerca de él como Alexander. Se sentía como si estuviera en el lado equivocado de la clara división en la habitación. 

Magnus tragó saliva y le dio a Alexander un leve asentimiento que con suerte parecía neutral en lugar de hacer obvio que no podía hablar, con la boca seca. 

Alexander solo lo miró por un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado. 

—La cena está lista —dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio tenso—. ¿Por qué no nos movemos todos al comedor? 

Hubo murmullos afirmativos, pero Magnus apenas podía escucharlos. Nunca había estado tan consciente de otra persona en su vida. Todos los demás excepto Alexander parecían borrosos, el alto cuerpo de Alexander era lo único en foco. Se sentía como si toda la habitación estuviera inclinada en dirección a Alexander. Fue insoportable. 

La cena transcurrió en una bruma. Alexander estaba sentado lo más lejos posible de él, lo que podría ser una coincidencia, por supuesto, pero Magnus sospechaba furtivamente que era algo que Harry estaba haciendo. 

Harry no debería haberse molestado, pensó Magnus de mal humor. No era como si Alexander incluso lo estuviera mirando. No había mirado a Magnus ni una vez desde que comenzó la cena. No es que extrañara la mirada espeluznante de Alexander ni nada. Él no lo hizo. Obviamente. 

Simplemente se sentía... mal. Estar en la misma habitación   
con Alexander y no ser digno de una mirada. 

Alexander mantenía una conversación sobre política, de todas las cosas, con Severus, Harry y Matthew, aunque no se molestó en pretender ser amable o simpático. Aunque Magnus nunca había pensado en Alexander como agradable, lo desconcertó cuán diferente, cuán más fría, era esta versión de Alexander. Parecía mirar a Harry con un ligero desprecio y burla, lo que no era sorprendente si era el 

hermano mayor de la chica que Severus había rechazado públicamente a favor de Harry. Para su crédito, Harry solo sonrió ampliamente ante los insultos apenas velados de Alexander,   
mientras la mandíbula de Severus se apretaba cada vez más a medida que avanzaba la noche. A este ritmo, Alexander iba a ser golpeado antes de que terminara la cena. 

Deja de fijarte en él, maldita sea, se dijo Magnus, mirando su ensalada. Ni siquiera te está mirando. Esto es patético. 

Molesto consigo mismo, Magnus comenzó una conversación con Godfrey, que estaba sentado a su lado. 

—… Están fuera de peligro, pero mi papá necesitará una rehabilitación extensa para su columna vertebral dañada. Mi madre tenía una herida en la cabeza y ahora tiene algunos problemas de memoria, pero los médicos creen que debería mejorar a tiempo... 

Magnus apenas podía prestarle atención. Finalmente pudo sentir la mirada de Alexander sobre él, no confundiría ese sentimiento con nada más, y fue una lucha para no volver la cabeza. 

Después de unos momentos, perdió la batalla consigo mismo y le lanzó una rápida mirada. 

Pero Alexander no lo estaba mirando. Estaba reclinado en su silla, sorbiendo su vino sin hacer nada mientras conversaba con Matthew. 

Magnus se desinfló. ¿Lo había imaginado? 

¿Por qué Alexander no lo estaba mirando? Se habían separado en términos amigables, técnicamente. No había razón para que no hablaran. Como amigos. Excepto que Magnus no podía ver a Alexander como un amigo. Quizás nunca lo haya hecho, no realmente. Primero veía a un hombre, siempre. No sabía de qué se trataba, qué lo hizo tan consciente del cuerpo de Alexander, sus manos, sus ojos, sus labios irónicos. Objetivamente, Alexander no era el hombre más guapo de la habitación; Matthew lo fue. Matthew también era un moreno de ojos azules, con un aspecto verdaderamente hollywoodense. Las facciones de Alexander, aunque hermosas, eran demasiado afiladas, demasiado duras. Objetivamente, no debería parecer el hombre más atractivo de la habitación. 

Pero joder, él era totalmente el más sexy. Magnus quería lamer esa mandíbula afilada y chupar la manzana de Adán. Quería enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Alexander, acercar la cara de Alexander a su propio cuello y rogarle por más marcas y chupetones. 

Tragando saliva, Magnus apartó los ojos, solo para encontrar la mirada vigilante de Harry sobre él. 

Maldición. Esa era otra razón por la que no podía ser amable con Alexander: Magnus era el invitado de los Snape, sus amigos. Severus y Harry definitivamente no entenderían su aflicción por el hombre que supuestamente los arruinaría. 

¿Pero lo haría él? 

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus volvió su mirada a su ensalada. 

¿Era Alexander tan despiadado como pensaba Severus? 

El tenedor de Magnus se detuvo camino a su boca. 

Tal vez debería averiguarlo. Tal vez debería tener a Alexander solo, solo para preguntarle sobre sus intenciones. Después de todo, ¿no les debía a Severus y Harry? Lo menos que podía hacer para pagar su amabilidad era averiguar con certeza si Alexander realmente estaba jugando un juego deshonesto o no. 

Cuanto más lo pensaba Magnus, más le gustaba la idea. Quería ayudar a Severus y Harry, y le gustaba la idea de preguntar abiertamente en lugar de algunas tácticas burdas y ridículas como espiar. 

Con la decisión tomada, Magnus volvió sus ojos a Alexander. 

Encontró la mirada de Alexander en su plato, con la mandíbula apretada mientras cortaba el rosbif frente a él. Sus pensamientos parecían lejanos, sus ojos fríos y distantes. 

Magnus se aclaró la garganta un poco. 

—¿Alexander? 

La atención de todos pareció volverse hacia él, las conversaciones se detuvieron abruptamente, pero Magnus mantuvo su mirada solo en Alexander, quien finalmente lo miró y le prestó toda su atención. 

Magnus se preguntó cuán jodidamente jodido era que disfrutara de tener esa atención sobre él, que por primera vez desde que había salido de la casa de Alexander, no se sentía desequilibrado. Alexander lo estaba mirando, y finalmente todo estaba bien con el mundo. Los ojos de Alexander ya no estaban distantes o fríos. Eran atentos y agudos. Y estaban encerrados en Magnus. 

Donde pertenecían, siempre. 

Ignorando el pensamiento francamente perturbador, Magnus dijo: 

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas. 

—¿Ahora? —Interrumpió Harry—. Puedes hablar después de la cena, Magnus. 

Lo más educado que debería hacer hecho habría sido mirar a Harry. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de Alexander. 

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que Alexander respondiera. 

—Claro —Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

Consciente de la intensa mirada de Severus sobre ellos, Magnus lo siguió fuera de la habitación. 

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el pasillo, Magnus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo, fijando sus ojos en la pared del fondo. 

—¿Es cierto que quieres arruinar los Snape? 

—¿Snape te dijo eso? —Alexander dijo, sonando fríamente divertido. 

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Magnus asintió. Maldita sea, se sentía tan desequilibrado, inseguro de dónde estaban el uno con el otro. 

—No sabía que estabas tan cerca de los Snape. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros. 

—No tan cerca —murmuró, mirando sus zapatos. Podía ver los zapatos negros de Alexander en su visión periférica. 

—Pero aún así te mudaste con ellos —La voz de Alexander tenía un tono extraño. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros otra vez. 

—No respondiste mi pregunta. 

Los zapatos negros se acercaron y se detuvieron frente a él. 

Una mano cálida y grande se posó sobre su cuello. 

Magnus se estremeció, su respiración se aceleró. 

Un pulgar rozó el lugar debajo de su mandíbula. 

—Te dejaste uno aquí —dijo Alexander. Presionó contra ese lugar, causando un dolor sordo. 

Magnus temblaba tanto que sintió que podía separarse en cualquier momento. Habían terminado, habían terminado, se suponía que debían estar hablando de algo importante, pero ahora no podía recordar lo que era, su mente nublada y lenta. Estaba respirando vacilante, inhalando el aroma familiar del aftershave de Alexander. 

Joder, no podía. 

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia arriba, los ojos dorados encontrándose con los azules. 

Magnus se lanzó hacia adelante y cerró su boca sobre la de Alexander, gimiendo cuando Alexander agarró su nuca y se hizo cargo del beso. 

Dios, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se tocaron, ni una semana. Nunca deberían estar separados, ni siquiera por un segundo, una semana entera fue demasiado larga, ¿por qué Alexander está tan lejos, por qué hay tanta ropa entre sus pieles? 

—Te odio —Magnus se las arregló para decir entre los besos, con la voz temblorosa mientras trataba de sacudirse sus pensamientos necesitados—. ¿Qué me has hecho? Esto no es normal. 

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —mordió Alexander antes de empujar a Magnus contra la pared y meterle la lengua en la garganta. 

Magnus gimió e intentó escalar el cuerpo de Alexander, envolviéndolo con sus brazos mientras Alexander devoraba su boca con besos profundos y hambrientos, sus grandes manos agarraron el culo de Magnus y acercaron sus caderas. Dios. Magnus lo quería. Él lo quería. 

Alguien tosió y se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus se habría reído si no hubiera tenido ganas de gritar de frustración. ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? 

Alexander rompió el beso y retrocedió. 

De mala gana, como si despertara de un sueño, Magnus se forzó a abrir los ojos. Había esperado ver a Harry o Severus. No había esperado verlos a los dos junto con Matthew y Godfrey. 

Por un momento, solo hubo silencio, aturdido y tenso. 

Magnus lanzó una mirada de reojo a Alexander y lo encontró arreglando su corbata que de alguna manera se había soltado. ¿Había hecho eso? Magnus no podía recordarlo. Aparte de eso, la expresión de Alexander era completamente inescrutable, como si no lo hubieran sorprendido golpeando a Magnus contra la pared. 

Con el rostro cálido, Magnus apretó los dedos temblorosos en puños. ¿Qué decía de él que incluso ser interrumpido por cuatro personas no hizo nada para calmar la necesidad dentro de él? Quería ser presionado contra Alexander. Las pocas pulgadas entre ellos lo estaban volviendo loco, haciéndolo sentir fuera de balance e insatisfecho. 

Maldito infierno, cállate. Aquí hay problemas más grandes que tus bolas azules. Como el hecho de que Harry se ve perturbado y, a juzgar por la cara de Matthew, esto claramente llegará a Thor. 

Magnus se aclaró la garganta, dolorosamente consciente de lo incómodo que sonaba, pero incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. ¿Qué dijo uno en una situación como esta, realmente? ¿Lo siento, chicos, iba a preguntar por sus planes malvados y su lengua terminó en mi boca por accidente? 

Correcto. 

—Mira, yo...—Magnus intentó de nuevo, pero la mano de Alexander sobre su hombro lo detuvo. 

—No les debes ninguna explicación, Magnus —dijo Alexander, con los ojos fríos mientras miraba a los Snape—. Todos somos adultos aquí. Probablemente no deberíamos haber hecho esto en la casa de alguien, pero la gente aquí no puede arrojar piedras a nadie cuando se trata de escándalos públicos. 

Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—Muy bien, suficiente —mordió, dando un paso adelante—. 

Ya tuve suficiente de tus insultos apenas velados hacia mí y mi familia. ¿Por qué no lo dices tal como es y dejas al chico en paz? 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Perdón? 

Los labios de Severus se torcieron. 

—Deja de jugar con su cabeza. No sé cómo descubriste que le pedimos a Magnus que te vigilara, pero engañarlo es un nuevo punto bajo, incluso para ti. 

Magnus sintió que el tiempo se detenía. 

O tal vez fue su corazón. 

Lentamente, Alexander giró la cabeza para mirarlo, su mirada buscaba. 

Fue desgarrador, porque Magnus podía ver que Alexander no quería creer las palabras de Severus. 

Magnus solo podía mirarlo de vuelta, sintiéndose culpable, desesperado y ridículamente molesto. Se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenían futuro juntos de todos modos. Se dijo muchas cosas. 

No cambió nada. Todavía sentía que había perdido algo esencial cuando vio la expresión de Alexander cerrarse, sus ojos azules se volvieron helados. Su mano cayó del hombro de Magnus. 

El corazón de Magnus cayó con él. 

Se quedó allí, sintiendo los ojos de todos sobre él. Todos menos los de Alexander. Casi podía sentir físicamente a Alexander distanciarse de él y dejarlo afuera. 

Magnus sabía que este era un momento en el que miraría hacia atrás y lamentaría años después. Sabía, en su corazón, que él y Alexander podrían haber sido algo grandioso. La conexión, la intimidad, la confianza fácil y el compañerismo entre ellos habían sido algo especial, más especial incluso que su química sexual, lo que decía algo, porque Magnus ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguna vez se sentiría atraído por otra persona, mucho menos querer tanto a alguien más y encajar tan bien. 

Pero ese era el problema, ¿no? Quería demasiado a Alexander. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Demonios, solo había pasado una semana, pero ya era un desastre necesitado, prácticamente saltando sobre Alexander en público. Si esto continuaba, Alexander tenía el potencial de romper su corazón tan a fondo que nunca se recuperaría. 

Entonces tal vez fue lo mejor. Si Alexander lo odiaba por traicionarlo, nunca lo volvería a tocar. Nunca lo besaría ni lo miraría como si Magnus fuera la única cosa en el mundo. Seguirían adelante con sus vidas y, finalmente, Alexander se olvidaría por completo de un chico británico con el que había tenido una extraña aventura de verano. 

Pero su estúpido corazón se apretó ante la idea, y Magnus no pudo. No pudo soportar la idea. 

Sabía que tenía dos opciones. 

Podía no decir nada y permitir que Alexander creyera que lo había traicionado, que lo que habían tenido no era real. Mantendría la buena opinión de los Snape, Matthew no le diría nada a Thor y Magnus eventualmente se olvidaría de Alexander. Tal vez. 

También podría luchar por ello, por ellos, y arriesgarlo todo. No había absolutamente ninguna garantía de que él y Alexander alguna vez funcionarían. Había demasiado separándolos. La semana pasada, Alexander le había dicho que era un error y que nada había cambiado realmente desde entonces. 

Magnus casi se rió de sus propios pensamientos. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar aquí? Ambas opciones probablemente lo harían miserable al final, pero solo una de ellas tenía el potencial de hacerlo feliz, sin importar cuán breve fuera. Sí, también era mucho más arriesgado, pero era un Odinson, maldita sea. Si el ejemplo de sus hermanos le había enseñado algo, era que uno era el creador de su propio destino. Alexander Lightwood nunca sería la opción segura. Pero Thor no había elegido la opción segura cuando había dejado a su prometida por un tipo que se negaba a admitir siquiera que tenía sentimientos por Thor. 

Era posible que Magnus e Alexander nunca se convirtieran en algo o su relación podría romperse y quemarse en unas pocas semanas, pero Magnus lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida si ni siquiera lo intentaba, si dejaba que terminara con un malentendido. 

Magnus agarró el brazo de Alexander y lo obligó a mirarlo. 

Alexander hizo una mueca, algo frío y cruel en sus ojos. Antes de que Alexander pudiera decir algo cortante, Magnus dio un paso adelante y lo besó suavemente. 

Alguien en la sala jadeó. 

Magnus no hizo caso. Esto fue muy importante. No podía joder esto. 

Alexander estaba rígidamente quieto, como una cuerda tensa lista para romperse. 

Respirando su aroma superficialmente, Magnus presionó sus mejillas juntas y dijo al oído de Alexander: 

—Nunca te espié ni les dije nada. Podría, pero nunca lo hice. Y sabes por qué —Él se apartó para mirar a Alexander a los ojos. Sintió que se sonrojaba, sabiendo que ahora todos en la habitación podían escucharlo, sin importar cuán bajo hablara—. No me importa una mierda si realmente eres tan malo como Severus me dijo. No me importa. Tal vez eso me hace una persona terrible, pero... 

—Magnus —Severus lo interrumpió, su voz dura—. Por favor, ve a tu habitación. Necesito hablar con Lightwood. A solas. 

Alexander ni siquiera lo miró, su aguda mirada en Magnus, con intención y búsqueda. 

Magnus trató de transmitir con sus ojos lo que no podía decir en una habitación llena de gente. Soy tuyo. Estoy tan sobre ti que apenas noto nada más cuando estás cerca. Ni siquiera me importa   
qué tan idiota seas. Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo. Te adoro, a pesar de todas tus formas arrogantes y controladoras. 

No sabía si su rostro transmitía la mitad de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero debe haber transmitido algo porque el hielo en los ojos de Alexander se derritieron un poco. Solo miró a Magnus por un largo momento antes de finalmente desviar su mirada. 

Pero los ojos de Alexander se endurecieron nuevamente cuando miró a Severus. 

—Sí, Magnus, ve a tu habitación. Trae tu maleta. 

Perdido, Magnus miró entre Alexander y Severus, la aversión mutua entre ellos como algo tangible. 

—Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Interrumpió Matthew, su expresión pellizcada. 

—Lo que está sucediendo aquí es que Lightwood ha llevado sus juegos demasiado lejos —dijo Severus, fulminando con la mirada a Alexander—. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero deja al chico fuera de eso. Él no te hizo nada. Soy con quien tienes problemas. 

—Eso es gracioso —dijo Alexander, riendo entre dientes. Sin embargo, no había rastro de diversión en su rostro—. Nunca antes te importó lastimar a personas inocentes. 

Severus hizo una mueca. 

—Mira, nunca he conocido a tu hermana… 

—No estoy interesado en tus excusas —Alexander lo interrumpió, su voz fría—. No arreglarán la salud mental de Isabelle ni la harán menos un hazmerreír. 

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —Severus soltó, sus ojos negros perforaron un agujero en Alexander. 

Un hombre menor se habría retorcido bajo esa mirada pesada, pero no pareció afectar a Alexander en absoluto. 

—No lo he decidido todavía. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi tiempo. 

Harry hizo un sonido de incredulidad. 

La mirada de Alexander parpadeó hacia él. Sus labios se curvaron. 

—¿Qué, pensaste que estaba tramando venganza contra ti durante años como un villano hortera? Lamento decepcionarte, pero no eres tan importante. Aproveché la oportunidad cuando vi que tu empresa estaba luchando. Eso es todo —Él se encogió de hombros—. No es mi culpa que no te hayas molestado en leer la letra pequeña. 

—Simplemente te gusta dejarnos guisar —gruñó Severus. 

Alexander no lo negó. 

—Eso también —dijo antes de mirar a Magnus. Su mandíbula se apretó—. Te esperaré cinco minutos. Ve a buscar tu maleta. O no lo hagas —Cerrando su rostro, salió de la casa. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, un silencio tenso cayó sobre la habitación. 

Magnus trató de no retorcerse bajo cuatro pares de ojos críticos. 

—Magnus, no vayas con él —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo siento, pero creo que solo te está usando. 

—Mira —dijo Matthew, una arruga entre sus cejas—. No sé lo suficiente sobre la situación como para dar consejos, pero he escuchado algunas cosas sobre Lightwood, y nada de eso fue bueno. Las relaciones desordenadas y las rupturas feas son los mejores rumores. Sé que eres un adulto, pero Thor me pidió que te cuidara. 

—Es caliente, de una manera imbécil, te lo daré —dijo Godfrey con una sonrisa astuta que se volvió tímida y burlona cuando su prometido se volvió hacia él—. ¿Qué? Tengo una debilidad bien documentada para los morenos de ojos azules — murmuró con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia Matthew—. No te preocupes, no tiene nada contigo. 

Matthew resopló y le dio un beso en la sien. 

Magnus miró a Severus. 

Sus ojos oscuros eran sombríos cuando simplemente dijo: —Nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para ti. 

Magnus sintió una oleada de agradecimiento por él. 

—Gracias —se las arregló antes de subir corriendo las escaleras para buscar su maleta. Todavía no había desempacado por completo, por lo que no tardó mucho en llenar las pocas cosas que había sacado de nuevo. 

Estaba agradecido de que no había nadie en el pasillo cuando regresó. Saliendo de la casa, se dirigió hacia el auto de Alexander. El motor ya estaba en marcha. Con el estómago hecho un nudo, Magnus metió la maleta en el maletero y se metió en el asiento trasero. 

Alexander miraba por la ventana, pero volvió la cabeza cuando Magnus cerró la puerta. Su mandíbula todavía estaba fija en una línea dura, sus ojos llenos de fuego frío. 

—Conduce —dijo Alexander secamente antes de cerrar la partición que separaba el lujoso asiento trasero del conductor. 

Cuando el auto comenzó a moverse, se volvió hacia Magnus, su expresión era difícil de leer. 

Magnus tragó saliva, sintiéndose como un conejo atrapado en la trampa de un cazador. 

—Sabes que no soy bueno perdonando fácilmente —dijo Alexander. 

Magnus asintió con la cabeza. 

—En realidad no recuerdo la última vez que perdoné a alguien. No soy exactamente un hombre indulgente. 

Magnus asintió nuevamente. 

La expresión de Alexander se arrugó. 

—Definitivamente nunca he perdonado a nadie porque me bateó las pestañas y me miró con delicadeza —Había una gran molestia y disgusto en la mirada de Alexander, así como algo así como incredulidad. De repente se movió hacia adelante, apretando a Magnus contra el asiento de cuero, sus duros ojos azules lo sujetaron contra el asiento tan efectivamente como su cuerpo. 

Magnus respiró hondo. Mierda. Estaba temblando, débilmente, sin ninguna maldita razón. El olor de Alexander, su proximidad... todo hacía girar su cabeza. Apenas podía enfocar su mirada en la de Alexander. Quería enterrar su nariz debajo de la mandíbula de Alexander y respirarlo. Quería poner sus manos debajo de la camisa de Alexander y sentir su cálida piel. Quería quitarse toda la ropa para que nada los separara, pecho desnudo contra pecho desnudo, el pelo del pecho de Alexander contra sus sensibles pezones... Joder, incluso pensar en eso lo puso tan caliente que casi gimió. 

Los nudillos de Alexander acariciaron su mejilla, su mirada penetrante. 

—Dime qué parte de eso fue una mentira. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza aturdido. 

—Nunca te mentí —Enterró sus dedos inestables en el cabello de Alexander y, acercando su rostro, inclinó sus frentes juntas. Inhaló temblorosamente, mirando los labios de Alexander—. Esto es real. ¿No puedes sentirlo? 

Alexander soltó una risita áspera y giró la cabeza de Magnus para darle un chupetón desagradable debajo de la oreja izquierda. 

Magnus gimió. Mortificado, miró el tabique cerrado. ¿Podría el conductor escucharlos? No podía recordar si era insonorizado. 

—¿Si puedo sentirlo? —Dijo Alexander, chupando otro chupetón en la mandíbula de Magnus—. No estoy del todo seguro de poder confiar en lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti. 

Con los ojos cerrados, Magnus se mordió el labio para evitar volver a gemir cuando los dientes de Alexander se cerraron sobre la piel sensible en la curva de su cuello. 

—¿Qué sientes? 

Alexander se rió de nuevo, lamiendo el lugar que acababa de morder. 

—¿Ahora mismo? Tengo ganas de marcarte por todas partes. 

Como desnudarte y joderte aquí mismo, en el asiento trasero de mi auto mientras mi conductor está a menos de dos metros de distancia. 

La respiración de Magnus se enganchó en su garganta. La mera idea... Cristo. La mera idea de ser jodido, de tener la polla de Alexander dentro de él mientras el conductor de Alexander no se enterará era deliciosamente traviesa. 

—Pequeña puta —dijo Alexander, casi cariñosamente, mordiendome el lóbulo de la oreja—. Realmente lo quieres. 

Magnus solo podía gemir, su mano revolviéndose entre ellos para tocar la polla de Alexander a través de la tela de sus pantalones. En ese momento, no podía importarle menos el conductor: no estaba seguro de poder detenerse incluso si no hubiera una partición que los separara del conductor. La polla de Alexander ya estaba medio dura y se endurecía rápidamente bajo su mano. Oh, Dios. 

—Vamos —dijo Magnus sin aliento—. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener un auto tan elegante con un gran asiento trasero si no lo usas? 

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Alexander, con la boca en la oreja—. ¿Sexo en el asiento trasero? No soy un adolescente. 

Ignorando sus palabras, Magnus abrió la cremallera de Alexander y sacó su erección. Era caliente, dura y perfecta en su mano. 

Alexander contuvo el aliento. 

—Detente. No tenemos lubricante. 

—¿No hay vaselina en ese compartimento? Creo que he visto algo. 

—No tengo ni puta idea. No importa. No estamos jodiendo en el auto, Magnus. 

Magnus apretó la polla de Alexander. 

—¿Por qué no? 

Alexander siseó. Lo fulminó con la mirada y mordió: 

—No tengo condones conmigo. 

Eso debería haber sido el final. Toda su vida, Magnus había puesto los ojos en blanco ante las personas que afirmaban que estaban “demasiado atrapadas en el momento” para usar protección. Pero ahora su único pensamiento era, no me importa. Te necesito. 

—Estás limpio, ¿verdad? Estoy limpio. Sabes que eres el primero —Magnus sabía que estaba jugando sucio, sabía cuánto excitaba eso a Alexander, pero estaba dispuesto a usar la posesividad de 

Alexander para obtener lo que quería. Y por el momento, todo lo que quería era a Alexander. 

No fue decepcionado. 

Con un ruido gutural, Alexander finalmente lo besó, con los dedos sosteniendo su barbilla en un apretón castigador mientras Alexander devoraba su boca, apretándolo contra el asiento.   
Dios. 

Magnus perdió la noción del tiempo, perdiéndose en los hambrientos y posesivos besos de Alexander, la polla dura de Alexander palpitaba en su mano. Los sonidos del motor y los coches tocando la bocina parecían increíblemente distantes e irreales; Alexander era lo único que importaba. Acarició la polla de Alexander mientras Alexander le jodía la boca con la lengua, su mente nublada por la excitación y la necesidad. Quería tragarse a Alexander, llevarlo dentro de sí mismo y finalmente convertirlos en un todo. 

Les costó mucho trabajo, pero finalmente lograron quitarle los jeans y los bóxers de Magnus, encontrar la vaselina y lubricar la polla de Alexander. Se necesitó aún más esfuerzo para preparar rápidamente a Magnus. Era superficial en el mejor de los casos, pero a Magnus no le importaba. 

—Esto es una locura —gruñó Alexander, recostándose contra el asiento y mirando a Magnus alinear la polla de Alexander con su agujero. Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa torcida—. Estás loco. 

Magnus le sonrió, riendo, pero sus risas se convirtieron en un largo gemido mientras se hundía lentamente en la polla resbaladiza de Alexander. Joderrrr. Era una buena cosa que la polla de 

Alexander no fuera demasiado gruesa o hubiera sido indudablemente doloroso con una preparación tan inadecuada. Tal como estaba, se sentía perfecto. 

Cuando finalmente estuvo completamente sentado en la dura longitud dentro de él, Magnus levantó su mirada desenfocada hacia Alexander, y joder, la vista de él, completamente vestido, con su costoso traje oscuro, con solo su polla para el disfrute de Magnus, su rostro tenso con placer y sus ojos vidriosos... Fue increíblemente excitante. 

Inclinándose hacia adelante para darse más espacio para moverse, Magnus presionó su rostro contra el cojín, su cuerpo temblando, el mundo girando fuera de control. Comenzó a montar a Alexander, tratando de tragarse sus gemidos. Solo tuvo éxito a medias: pequeños sonidos amortiguados aún salían de su boca mientras giraba sus caderas sobre la polla de Alexander, tratando de golpear ese punto dentro de él. Los dedos de Alexander se clavaron en sus nalgas, ayudándolo a montarlo, la respiración de Alexander era áspera e inestable en su oído. 

Magnus volvió la cara para mirar a Alexander y se encontró paralizado, atrapado en la mirada hambrienta de Alexander. Magnus esperaba que su propia mirada no fuera tan apasionada como se sentía. Se sentía hermoso, deseado y especial. Alexander siempre lo hacía sentir así. Alexander lo hizo sentir sexy, poderoso e impotente, todo a la vez. Fue un sentimiento tan adictivo. 

Con los ojos fijos en los de Alexander, Magnus comenzó a montarlo más rápido. 

Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control, tan excitado. 

Joder, amaba esto, amaba follarse a sí mismo en la polla de Alexander, amaba sentirse tan conectado con Alexander, ver los ojos de Alexander volverse vidriosos por la lujuria, sentir cuánto con placer Alexander lo estaba tomando, la polla de Alexander dura y caliente dentro de él. 

Pronto, Magnus ya no pudo ahogar sus gemidos, los pequeños Ah, Ah, Ah dejando su boca en cada movimiento descendente. 

Sabía que era demasiado ruidoso, sabía que el conductor probablemente podía escuchar sus gemidos y los sonidos obscenos mientras sus caderas se movían, buscando la liberación. No le importaba. Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios. 

Los dedos de Alexander presionaron con fuerza contra su perineo, y Magnus vio estrellas, corriéndose con un fuerte gemido. Se hundió contra Alexander como una muñeca de trapo, dejando que Alexander lo   
empujara por un tiempo hasta que sintió que Alexander se hundía en su interior y se quedaba quieto. 

Magnus tardó un tiempo en recuperar su capacidad de pensar. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que el auto ya no se movía, lo que significaba que habían llegado, y el conductor definitivamente había escuchado lo que habían estado haciendo en el asiento trasero. Como si fuera una señal, la puerta del conductor se abrió y se cerró, y luego se escuchó el sonido de pasos que se retiraban rápidamente. 

Una risa, un poco histérica pero llena de diversión, abandonó los labios de Magnus. 

—Oh, Dios mío, nunca podré mirar a Zane a los ojos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una mala idea? 

Alexander resopló, sus manos aún descansaban de una manera bastante patentada sobre su trasero. 

—Lo hice. Tú casi me intimidaste para hacerlo. 

Sonriendo, Magnus besó su mejilla. 

—Cierto. Y eres totalmente inocente. Tu polla terminó en mi culo totalmente por accidente. 

Alexander se pellizcó el trasero. 

—No por accidente, pero no soy el que estaba demasiado caliente como para esperar hasta llegar a casa. 

Casa. 

Algo en el estómago de Magnus se apretó con la palabra, su sonrisa se volvió melancólica. 

Tirando hacia atrás para mirar a Alexander a los ojos, Magnus dijo honestamente: 

—Te extrañé, supongo. 

La diversión desapareció de los ojos de Alexander, su expresión se volvió casi tierna. 

—Sí —dijo con voz tensa—. Max también te extrañó. 

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Alexander sonrió ampliamente y luego se echó a reír, una carcajada que Magnus rara vez había escuchado de él. 

Magnus lo miró con el pecho lleno y cálido. Muy cálido. 

Bueno, mierda.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

—¡No, Alexander, de ninguna manera! 

Magnus se estaba riendo, intentando tirar de las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, con un éxito limitado, ya que Alexander estaba sentado sobre ellas. 

—Quédate quieto —lo regañó Alexander, su lápiz volando sobre su cuaderno de bocetos. 

Magnus gimió, haciendo una mueca. 

—Vamos, debo ser un espectáculo —Acababan de tener sexo, y él tenía fluidos corporales, mordeduras de amor y contusiones en forma de dedo por todo el cuerpo—. Me veo como una puta —se quejó. 

Alexander lo ignoró, como solía hacer cuando estaba de humor creativo, su mirada se centró por completo en su dibujo. 

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño. En momentos como este, Alexander le recordó a su hijo. Max también se enfocó locamente cuando estaba construyendo algo con su set LEGO. 

Su sonrisa se suavizó al pensar en Max. En la semana que se había ido, el niño había progresado muy bien. La psicóloga infantil que Alexander había elegido para ser la niñera de Max realmente era una buena opción. De alguna manera había logrado hacer que Max fuera más amigable con su padre. Magnus se puso un poco celoso, para ser honesto, que ella hubiera tenido éxito donde él había fallado. Le hubiera gustado ser el que cerrara la brecha entre el padre y el hijo, pero sobre todo se sintió aliviado y feliz, feliz de ver a Alexander tan contento y satisfecho con el mundo. 

Lo tienes tan mal que ni siquiera es gracioso. ¿Eres feliz porque él es feliz? ¿Justo ahora? 

Magnus trató de alejar el incómodo pensamiento. 

—No frunzas el ceño —dijo Alexander, su mirada parpadeando entre Magnus y su cuaderno de bocetos. 

Sonriendo, Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Sí, señor. Como desee. 

La mano de Alexander se detuvo. 

Levantó los ojos hacia Magnus y lo miró fijamente. 

Magnus tragó saliva. 

Alexander dejó a un lado su cuaderno de bocetos y rodó sobre él. 

Magnus rodeó su cuello con los brazos y tiró de Alexander hacia abajo hasta que sus bocas se unieron y todo lo demás desapareció. Dios, este hombre. Nunca tendría suficiente de él. 

*** 

Magnus siempre había sido una persona madrugadora. Nunca había entendido a las personas que podían descansar en la cama toda la mañana. Pero en las últimas semanas había desarrollado una nueva apreciación por las mañanas perezosas y tardías. Se había dado cuenta de que si tenía a alguien con quien quería pasar todo el tiempo en la cama, todo cambiaba. Los sábados y domingos por la mañana, cuando Alexander no tenía que ir a trabajar, eran sus favoritos absolutos. Desafortunadamente, esta mañana no fue una de ellas. 

Magnus refunfuñó entre dientes en señal de protesta cuando Alexander trató de extraerse a sí mismo de la maraña de extremidades en la que habían estado.

—No. 

Una risita. 

—Tengo una reunión importante esta mañana a la que no puedo llegar tarde. 

Con un puchero adormilado, Magnus apretó los brazos alrededor de Alexander y repitió: 

—No —No te vayas. 

Hubo silencio durante un rato, agradable y cálido. Magnus nunca pensó que el silencio pudiera sentirse cálido, pero lo hizo, y él se deleitó en él. Contrariamente a sus palabras, Alexander no parecía tener mucha prisa por levantarse de la cama, su mano enredándose el cabello de Magnus. 

Pero después de un tiempo, Alexander finalmente rompió el cómodo silencio. 

—Podrías venir conmigo a la oficina. 

Magnus abrió los ojos. 

—¿En calidad de qué? Ya no soy tu asistente ni siquiera tu interno. 

—Podría encontrar una razón —dijo Alexander con rigidez—. Si Snape pudo ponerte en mi oficina, yo también. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. Aunque habían pasado semanas desde la desastrosa cena en la casa de los Snape, el recuerdo aún lo incomodaba. Todo el tema lo hizo sentir incómodo. Aunque había logrado convencer a Matthew de que no le dijera nada a Thor, odiaba cuán tensas se habían vuelto sus relaciones con él y los Snape. Probablemente lo vieron como un traidor en el peor de los casos o un idiota delirante en el mejor de ellos. No sabía cómo convencerlos de que Alexander no era una especie de encarnación del mal. Enviar mensajes de texto sobre algo así era demasiado extraño, y tampoco podía verlos en persona, porque sabía que Alexander todavía era sensible a todo el asunto. No herir los sentimientos de Alexander era más importante para él que no herir a Severus y Harry. Podría haberlos considerado amigos, pero Alexander era... Alexander era algo completamente distinto. 

Joder, Magnus estaba perfectamente consciente de lo ido que estaba. Cuando Alexander estaba en la habitación, todo lo demás parecía desaparecer. A veces Magnus sentía que se estaba ahogando en Alexander, o que se ahogaría sin él. Debería haberlo asustado. No lo hizo. No había campanas de alarma sonando en su cabeza, como si fuera totalmente natural sentir que no podría respirar sin otra persona. Dios, estos sentimientos de necesidad estaban tan desordenados, pero también era un sentimiento increíble, como un subidón natural. 

—No creo que sea una buena idea —murmuró Magnus, acariciando la garganta de Alexander—. Todos chismearían sobre nosotros. Seamos honestos: somos terribles en ser sutiles. 

Eso lo ponía suavemente. Todavía no podía mirar a los ojos al conductor de Alexander. En las últimas semanas desde que se mudó a la casa, todo el personal, comenzando por el jardinero y terminando con el cocinero, parecía haberse enterado de ellos, y el conductor ni siquiera les contó. Obviamente fue su propia culpa. Si se abstuvieran de tocarse el uno al otro fuera de la habitación, nadie los habría encontrado. 

—Sé que no es una buena idea —dijo Alexander secamente—. Pero... 

—Se detuvo, pero Magnus podía sentir su frustración como si fuera la suya. 

Pero de todos modos quiero llevarte conmigo. ¿Era eso lo que Alexander no estaba diciendo? ¿O estaba Magnus engañándose a sí mismo? ¿Estaba proyectando sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos cada vez más necesitados sobre Alexander, malinterpretándolo por completo? Más probable. No ayudó que últimamente Magnus había sido muy consciente del hecho de que el verano estaba llegando a su fin y que se suponía que debía irse pronto. Ahora tenía un pasaporte nuevo, y su familia había estado preguntando cuándo regresaría. Sus hermanos no entendían por qué todavía estaba en Boston en lugar de viajar por Estados Unidos, como había querido hacer. 

Magnus enterró la cara en el hueco del cuello de Alexander, con el estómago lleno de nudos. Incluso pensar en irse le trajo una sensación de pánico apretado en el pecho. 

Pero tendría que hacerlo, y pronto. Su vida estaba en Londres. El plazo comenzaría el próximo mes. Tenía que volver con su familia y sus amigos. Había sido el tiempo más largo que había estado lejos de ellos. Extrañaba mucho a su familia. Él quería irse a casa. 

Pero… 

Pero… 

El tono de llamada de Alexander interrumpió sus pensamientos conflictivos. De mala gana, Magnus permitió que Alexander saliera de la cama para contestar su teléfono. 

No podía escuchar una palabra de lo que Alexander le dijo a la persona que llama. En cambio, miró a Alexander, al toque de gris en sus sienes, su hermoso perfil, su boca firme y su cuerpo fuerte y poderoso. Lo miró fijamente y ya lo extrañaba, a pesar de que estaba allí. 

¿Por cuánto tiempo? Una voz susurró en el fondo de su mente. Era tiempo prestado, algo que terminaría pronto. 

Una parte de él, una parte pequeña y estúpida, esperaba que Alexander le pidiera que se quedara. Magnus no estaba seguro de qué diría si Alexander realmente hiciera eso, pero como sabía que no estaba sucediendo, se permitió disfrutar de esa fantasía por un momento. En esa fantasía, él e Alexander se casaron y criaron a Max juntos. En esa fantasía, toda su familia vivió mágicamente en Estados Unidos también. 

En esa fantasía, Alexander estaba enamorado de él. 

Magnus casi se encogió ante la idea. Había estado tratando de no pensar en esa palabra, pero con cada día que pasaba, era difícil no hacerlo. ¿Cómo se llamaba un sentimiento que era una mezcla de necesidad, afecto abrumador, deseo desgarrador y un sentido de rectitud, seguridad y pertenencia? Solo puede ser una cosa; Magnus lo sabía. 

Todavía trataba de no pensar en esa palabra. Alexander nunca había indicado que esto significara más para él que una cosa de amigos con beneficios. Alexander nunca usó la palabra con “a”. Demonios, nunca había usado cariño con él. Alexander nunca había hablado sobre la posibilidad de que Magnus se quedara, como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Nunca había aparecido, ni una vez. 

Realmente debe ser un idiota, leer demasiado en las intensas y ardientes miradas de Alexander. Probablemente solo estaba viendo cosas que quería ver. La idea le hizo apretar el estómago. El amor era un sentimiento aterrador pero maravilloso. El amor no correspondido era simplemente aterrador. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Alexander. 

Parpadeando, Magnus le devolvió la mirada. 

Alexander frunció el ceño. Parecía que había terminado su llamada y Magnus ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, perdido en sus pensamientos. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir él? Estoy realmente locamente enamorado de ti y quiero que sientas lo mismo por mí. 

Se sentó y arrastró las sábanas, sintiendo frío de repente. Bajó la mirada hacia los dedos de los pies que se asomaban por las sábanas. 

Sintió más que escuchar a Alexander acercarse a él. 

—Magnus —dijo, su voz más suave. 

Magnus se estremeció. Alexander tenía una forma de decir su nombre que sonaba mejor que cualquier cariño. 

Levantó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con los ojos de Alexander. 

—¿Qué? 

La expresión de Alexander era tensa. 

—No hagas esto. 

—¿Hacer qué? —Dijo Magnus, parpadeando con genuina confusión. No estaba haciendo nada. 

Alexander lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Tengo una reunión importante en menos de una hora. No solo llegaré tarde, sino que tampoco podré concentrarme en eso si sigo pensando por qué estás molesto. 

Magnus parpadeó nuevamente antes de que una lenta sonrisa estirara sus labios. Avanzando, presionó su rostro contra el pecho desnudo de Alexander y lo abrazó con fuerza. Te necesito, pensó mientras Alexander le devolvía el abrazo, tentativamente al principio, luego con más fuerza. 

Te amo, pensó Magnus, cerrando los ojos y pronunciando las palabras contra la cálida piel de Alexander. No se atrevió a decirlas en voz alta. No estaba del todo seguro de qué tan bien serían recibidas. 

Estaba claro que Alexander al menos se preocupaba por él. Le importaba mucho. Probablemente era la forma en que uno se preocupaba por un amigo, pero en ese momento, no importaba. Iba a apreciar este momento, no importa cuán fugaz fuera. 

Tal vez las personas tenían razón cuando decían que incluso el amor unilateral era mejor que estar con alguien que te amaba pero que tú no amabas. Magnus sintió que se estaba ahogando con ese amor, la emoción le apretaba el pecho con anhelo. Le dolía, pero también era la mejor sensación del mundo, la proximidad de Alexander lo hacía marearse de placer. Nada se sentía mejor que ser retenido por el hombre que amabas. 

—No estoy molesto —dijo Magnus, sinceramente. Nunca podría estar molesto con los brazos de Alexander a su alrededor.

"Hasta ti no conocía ni pasión ni amor. Después de ti, probablemente nunca los volveré a conocer. Y tal vez eso está bien". 

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo —dijo Magnus, respirando el aroma de Alexander. Le picaban un poco los ojos cuando se apartó, pero estaba sonriendo—. Creo que te voy a extrañar cuando vaya a casa. 

La cara de Alexander se quedó muy quieta. 

Solo miró a Magnus por un largo momento antes de que algo cambiara en sus ojos. 

Él asintió con la cabeza. 

—Probablemente también te extrañaré —Se volvió y desapareció en el baño. Se oyó el sonido de la ducha al encenderse. 

Magnus cerró los ojos, con la garganta apretada. 

Parte de él había estado esperando estúpidamente una reacción diferente. Diferentes palabras. 

Casi se rió de sí mismo. ¿Por qué Alexander le ofrecería a un chico británico que había conocido durante solo unos meses quedarse con él en Estados Unidos? Fue solo una aventura de verano, nada más. Eran de mundos diferentes. Claramente, él era el único que se sentía miserable al pensar que estarían separados por un océano. 

Dios, suficiente. 

Suficiente. 

Este no era él. Esta persona triste y miserable no era él. 

Joder, cada vez era más obvio que necesitaba irse antes de que estas emociones tóxicas pudieran destruir todo lo bueno que había entre ellos. Podrían separarse como amigos. Y parecía que cuanto antes se fuera, mejor sería para su propio estado mental. Arrancar la proverbial curita sería mejor que prolongar esta lenta tortura. 

Un día.

No, no puedo. No tan pronto. 

Magnus apretó los dientes, odiando su debilidad. 

Está bien. Una semana. 

Se daría una semana y luego se iría.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus se estaba comportando de manera extraña. 

En los últimos días, había pasado de callado y triste a ansioso y afectuoso en un lapso de minutos, alternando entre ser distante y extremadamente pegajoso. 

Alexander lo observó con ligera confusión, tratando de descifrar por qué Magnus se estaba comportando así. Muy bien, podría estar obsesionado con eso un poco. O mucho. Solía hacer eso cuando se trataba de Magnus. 

Cristo. En treinta y un años de su vida, Alexander nunca se había sentido así. Muy enamorado. Tan enamorado de alguien. Había sido acusado de ser “demasiado” y “demasiado intenso” innumerables veces, pero esos momentos no eran nada en   
comparación con cómo era con Magnus. No podía besarlo lo suficientemente fuerte. No podía tocarlo lo suficiente. Dejó innumerables marcas en toda su piel lisa con los dientes y los dedos, pero de alguna manera no fue suficiente. Demonios, no podía tener suficiente de mirarlo. Solo mirarlo, como si fuera un adolescente que no podía dejar de comerse con los ojos al objeto de su enamoramiento. 

Pero joder, todo lo que Magnus hizo fue fascinante: la forma en que le sonrió adormilado, la forma en que se veía acurrucado contra su hombro, la forma en que esos ojos dorados se iluminaron en cuanto Alexander entró en la habitación. Fue jodidamente intoxicante. 

Parte de él estaba enojado por su falta de control. Pero había poco que pudiera hacer al respecto. Quería a Magnus todo el tiempo: de espaldas, en sus manos y rodillas, en su regazo, de rodillas delante de él, con sus bonitos labios envueltos alrededor de la polla de Alexander. Magnus de alguna manera se veía igual de bien debajo de él cuando tenían sexo vainilla, lento y cara a cara y cuando estaba atado, con los ojos vendados y cubierto de moretones. 

Si hicieron lo último, la parte favorita de Alexander ni siquiera era el sexo. Fue lo que vino después: cuando Magnus era un desastre necesitado que necesitaba consuelo y cuidado. Su cuidado. 

Cuidar de Magnus le hizo cosas que Alexander ni siquiera podía expresar con palabras. No había palabras para ese sentimiento: se sentía de tres metros de altura e increíblemente asombrado por la confianza de Magnus. 

No era como si nunca hubiera brindado cuidados posteriores después de escenas con sus mujeres. Por supuesto que lo hizo. 

Pero con Magnus, se sintió mucho más íntimo. Nunca había tenido ganas de besar las puntas de los dedos de su compañera y darle el mundo si se lo pidiera. Afortunadamente, Magnus nunca había usado esa debilidad contra él. 

Hasta el día que lo hizo. 

La tarde comenzó lo suficientemente normal. Después de la cena, jugaron con Max hasta su hora de acostarse y luego fueron a la sala de cine para ver algo juntos. Excepto que Magnus no parecía interesado en ver la película. Pasó la mayor parte de la mitad de la película en el regazo de Alexander, casi aferrándose a él. En algún momento, comenzó a besar el cuello de Alexander, y eso previsiblemente terminó con ellos teniendo sexo en el sofá. 

Después, Alexander miró al techo y se preguntó con cierta diversión cuándo se había convertido en un exhibicionista que tener sexo fuera del dormitorio era la norma para él ahora. Al menos en las últimas semanas, el personal había aprendido a mantenerse fuera de su camino. 

—¿Puedes prometerme algo? —Magnus murmuró contra su pecho, su voz todavía un poco sin aliento. 

Alexander tarareó, acariciando su espalda desnuda. La forma era fascinante, la forma en que la columna vertebral de Magnus se curvaba suavemente hacia los suaves globos de su trasero. Había un pequeño lunar en la parte baja de la espalda de Magnus,   
justo encima de los dos hoyuelos sobre sus nalgas. Alexander había besado el lunar innumerables veces antes de arrastrar la boca hacia abajo y lamer entre las mejillas de Magnus hasta que el chico estaba sollozando y rogándole que lo jodiera. 

—Abandona tus planes de venganza contra los Snape. 

La mano de Alexander se quedó quieta sobre la espalda de Magnus. 

—Eso no es algo que pueda prometer. 

Magnus suspiró. 

—Tenía miedo de que dijeras eso —La decepción en su tono era palpable, e Alexander apretó la mandíbula. 

No iba a retirarse, maldita sea. 

Él no iba a hacerlo. 

—Severus nunca ha conocido a tu hermana —dijo Magnus—. Realmente no pensó que alguien saldría lastimado. 

—Está bien. Él no pensaba. Mira, no quiero hablar de eso. 

—¿Por qué no? —Dijo Magnus suavemente, sus labios rozando la piel de Alexander mientras hablaba. 

Porque quiero complacer cada pequeño capricho tuyo, y eso no es ideal teniendo en cuenta el tema. 

Alexander dijo rotundamente: 

—Porque Severus Snape es un imbécil egoísta que dañó la salud mental de Isabelle y estuvo a punto de matarla. 

Magnus guardó silencio por un momento. 

—Pero él no fue quien lo hizo —dijo—. Sus acciones lo hicieron sin darse cuenta. 

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? 

—Creo que sí —dijo Magnus, su voz lenta y pensativa—. No podría haber sabido que ella lo tomaría tan mal. La mayoría de las personas habrían sido humilladas después de haber sido expulsadas públicamente. 

Alexander miró al techo. Era bastante cierto, supuso. Isabelle había sido una niña muy sensible, y solo empeoró cuando entró en la adolescencia. No ayudó que su padre fuera un político prominente: el escrutinio público sobre su familia siempre había sido inmenso. Ser públicamente abandonada fue solo el último empujón. 

—Ella siempre ha sido muy sensible —admitió. 

—Mira, Severus no podría haberlo sabido si nunca la había conocido —dijo Magnus. 

—No cambia nada —dijo Alexander secamente—. La humilló públicamente. Ella tiene depresión crónica gracias a él —Él respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Racionalmente, sabía que no debería estar enojándose con Magnus (consideraba a los Snape como sus amigos), pero había una parte de él a la que no le gustaba que Magnus no estuviera de su lado. Él siempre debe ponerse de mi lado, insistió su cerebro, brutalmente posesivo. Él es mío. 

Alexander hizo una mueca y aplastó esos pensamientos. Lo había estado haciendo cada vez más a menudo últimamente, excepto que no podía borrarlos por completo, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. 

Magnus suspiró. 

—Mira, odio sonar como algo bueno, pero dos errores no hacen un acierto. Arruinar las vidas de los Snape no arreglará lo que le sucedió a tu hermana. 

—No, pero me hará sentir mejor. 

Magnus se echó a reír, lo que luego se convirtió en una carcajada. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Te importaría compartir el chiste conmigo? 

Levantando la cabeza, Magnus le dedicó una sonrisa triste. 

—Es realmente un desastre que mi primer pensamiento fue 'si te hará sentir mejor, entonces supongo que está totalmente bien hacerlo'. De hecho, pensé eso por un momento. Creo que me has roto el cerebro. 

Alexander no sabía qué decir a eso. 

Solo miró a Magnus, y Magnus lo miró de vuelta, su sonrisa se suavizó. 

Había algo tangible en el aire, una emoción que Alexander prácticamente podía saborear. 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Magnus se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. 

—Compré un boleto a casa —dijo, sentándose y estirando la mano para buscar sus bóxers desechados para ponérselos. 

Alexander estaba tan distraído por la vista que le tomó a su cerebro unos segundos para ponerse al día. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se posaron en la nuca de Magnus. 

—¿Hiciste qué? —Dijo, a pesar de que lo había escuchado perfectamente la primera vez. Su voz sonaba distante, como si no le perteneciera. No sabía por qué sentía que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Sabía que esto ocurriría desde que Magnus le había dicho: Creo que te voy a extrañar cuando regrese a casa. 

Sabía que Magnus se iría. 

Todavía no se encontraba completamente preparado para la realidad, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos temblaban con la adrenalina. 

Alexander se sentó y subió su cremallera, su mirada en la espalda de Magnus mientras el joven seguía vistiéndose. 

—Compré un billete a Londres —dijo Magnus de manera uniforme—. Mi vuelo es pasado mañana. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. 

Luego se puso de pie y se puso la camisa. 

—¿Y cuándo ibas a decirme eso? 

Magnus se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. 

—Te estoy diciendo ahora. 

Alexander tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir lo que no debía. Había una serie de cosas que quería decir. Cosas que sin duda lo harían sonar desordenado, controlador o trastornado. O todo lo anterior. 

Con una mueca interior, Alexander dijo mordazmente: 

—Voy a dar un paseo. 

Salió de la habitación antes de poder decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Control. Él estaba en control. No era un jodido neandertal. 

Una vez que salió de la casa, Alexander respiró profundamente el aire fresco. No hizo nada para aclarar su cabeza. 

Estaba oscuro afuera, pero los jardines estaban bien iluminados. Merodeó por los jardines como una bestia enjaulada, tratando de aplacar el impulso de volver a la casa, atar a Magnus a su cama y nunca dejarlo ir. 

Maldita sea. 

Claramente necesitaba alejarse de la casa o terminaría siendo exactamente de lo que su ex esposa lo había acusado: una mierda sofocante y controladora. No quería que Magnus lo mirara como si fuera una especie de loco perturbado y enfermo. No le importaba una mierda lo que otras personas pensaran de él, pero la mera idea de que Magnus lo mirara con asco y miedo... le revolvió el estómago. A Magnus nunca pareció importarle su actitud dominante, pero hubo una actitud autoritaria y luego estaba lo que realmente era Alexander. 

—¿Señor Lightwood? ¿Quiere ir a algún lado? Llamaré a Zane. 

Parpadeando, Alexander miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo habían llevado al garaje. Un guardia de seguridad lo miraba confundido y con algo parecido a la cautela. 

—No hay necesidad —le dijo Alexander, dirigiéndose a la taquilla con llaves—. Conduciré yo mismo —Tal vez un viaje despejaría su cabeza. 

Al recuperar la llave del automóvil más cercano, el Ferrari, entró en el automóvil y salió del garaje. Los neumáticos chirriaron y él maldijo cuando casi golpeó la farola. Joder, tal vez no había sido su mejor idea. Nunca había sido un gran conductor, y estaba fuera de práctica después de años de tener a otras personas que lo llevaban a donde quería. Su estado de agitación tampoco ayudó. 

Alexander se obligó a respirar profundamente, dentro y fuera, y a concentrarse por completo en el camino hasta que pudiera pensar de manera algo racional. 

La verdad era... La verdad era que, obviamente, Magnus podía irse si quería. No tenía motivos para quedarse. ¿Por qué se quedaría aquí cuando toda su vida estuvo en el Reino Unido? 

Alexander sabía que Magnus tenía... algún tipo de sentimientos por él, pero no importaba mucho cuando uno tenía veinte años. Magnus tenía toda su vida por delante. Los chicos de la edad de Magnus se enamoraron de alguien nuevo cada pocos meses. No abandonaron sus vidas por una aventura de verano. 

Cuando Alexander sintió un sabor agrio en la boca, se dio cuenta de que acababa de morderse el labio lo suficiente como para extraer sangre. 

Maldito infierno. Necesitaba calmarse... 

El chirrido de los frenos fue su única advertencia antes de que el dolor explotara en su cuerpo, su cabeza golpeando contra la ventana. 

Todo se oscureció.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus se sacudió y giró en su cama durante años, incapaz de quedarse dormido. La extraña reacción de Alexander, o la falta de reacción, lo molestó más de lo que debería. De todas las posibles reacciones, no había esperado que Alexander saliera a caminar. 

Dios, fue tan patético. ¿Realmente había esperado que Alexander le prohibiera irse? ¿En serio? 

Magnus suspiró en su almohada, abrazándola. Realmente fue patético. Ni siquiera podía quedarse dormido sin el cuerpo de Alexander envuelto alrededor de él. 

Un sonido hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. 

Él volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Estaba bastante seguro de que podía escuchar voces distantes, pero frenéticas. ¿Quién podría ser? Era la mitad de la noche. Alexander aún no había regresado, por lo que él sabía. 

Frunciendo el ceño, salió de la cama y abrió la puerta. 

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban al corredor bien iluminado. Había tenido razón: dos figuras hablaban entre sí en voz baja. Le tomó un momento reconocer a Winifred y Zane, el conductor de Alexander. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido en sus rostros. ¿Winifred estaba llorando? 

El estómago de Magnus se endureció en un nudo apretado de ansiedad y temor. Alexander aún no había regresado. ¿Había... había sucedido algo? 

—¿Qué está pasando? —Dijo. Las cabezas de Winifred y Zane se giraron hacia él.

Por un momento, solo lo miraron, algo profundamente incómodo en sus expresiones. 

A Magnus le dolía el estómago. Algo estaba mal. 

—Winifred? —Dijo con voz ronca, mirándola a los ojos sospechosamente brillantes. 

Los labios del ama de llaves se apretaron con fuerza por un momento. 

—Es el señor Lightwood. Él... hubo un accidente. 

Magnus sintió como si el suelo fuera arrancado de debajo de sus pies. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta, mareado. 

—¿Un accidente? —Gruñó—. ¿Está él...? —Tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo, por favor, por favor. 

La expresión tensa de Winifred se desmoronó. 

—No lo sabemos, querido. Solo sabemos que estaba en estado crítico hace una hora, pero no lo sabemos, no sabemos nada más. Seremos los últimos en saber si sucede algo. 

Magnus asintió aturdido. Por supuesto. Eran solo empleados. Servicio. Nadie les diría nada. 

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —Se las arregló decir. 

Zane fue quien respondió. 

—El hospital contactó a la familia del señor Lightwood, y le informaron a su asistente personal. Él fue quien me contactó. Me dijo que viniera aquí y esperara en caso de que necesitaran algo para el señor Lightwood. Prometió hacernos saber si... si pasa algo, pero no ha habido nada hasta ahora. 

Magnus trató de consolarse. Se dijo a sí mismo que ninguna noticia era una buena noticia. Pero parecía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y no podía respirar, el miedo le apretaba el pecho y le apretaba la garganta. 

—¿En qué hospital está? —Dijo, mirando a Zane. Su vergüenza por el sexo en el auto parecía tan tonta ahora. Tan irrelevante. Necesitaba ir a Alexander, necesitaba... 

—No se le permitirá verlo, Magnus —dijo Winifred, no sin amabilidad—. A ninguno de nosotros. Solo familia. 

Magnus se hundió contra la puerta, agarrando los restos de su compostura a su alrededor como una capa hecha jirones. Él no rompería a llorar enfrente de ellos. No lo haría. 

—Vete a la cama, querido —dijo Winifred, mirándolo con tanta pena que era obvio que no estaba engañando a nadie—. Te haré saber si... si algo cambia. 

Asintiendo aturdido, Magnus volvió tambaleándose a la habitación y cerró la puerta. 

Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en su vida. 

Y tan aterrorizado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

La semana siguiente transcurrió en una mancha de ansiedad desgarradora, pánico y miedo indefenso. Magnus sintió como si lo hubieran apaleado, le dolía la cabeza y le dolían los ojos por la falta de sueño. Comió algo cuando Winifred casi lo obligó e intentó ignorar las miradas compasivas del personal. Trató de sonreír cuando estaba con Max, pero el chico todavía parecía sentir de alguna manera que algo andaba mal y alternaba entre estar demasiado callado y hacer berrinches. 

—¡Quiero a Papá! —Gritó en algún momento, sus ojos azules fulminaron a Magnus. 

Más tarde, Magnus se avergonzaría de sí mismo por haberse derrumbado frente a un niño pequeño, pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Se echó a llorar, y no del tipo amable, sus rodillas se derrumbaron mientras se acurrucaba en una bola apretada y lloraba. 

Quería que Alexander volviera. Quería verlo, quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, quería decirle cuánto lo amaba, decirle cada pensamiento ñoño que había tenido. 

Pero con cada día que pasaba, la esperanza se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Lo que el asistente personal de Alexander les había dicho no parecía prometedor. Alexander había sido operado tres veces hasta ahora, y aunque los médicos habían logrado detener la hemorragia interna y reparar los huesos rotos, la cirugía cerebral no había dado los resultados que todos esperaban. 

Aparentemente, Alexander ni siquiera podía respirar adecuadamente sin ayuda. Si bien no tenía muerte cerebral, todavía estaba en coma, y las probabilidades de que despertara empeoraron con cada día que pasaba. 

Una pequeña mano tocó el brazo de Magnus. 

—¿Mi? —Dijo Max en voz baja. Sonaba confundido. Asustado. 

Magnus se secó la cara con las manos y levantó la cabeza para mirar al niño. Dios, mirar a Max dolía. Se parecía mucho a su padre. Magnus podía ver a Alexander en todas sus características. 

—Lo siento, amor —gruñó Magnus, tratando de sonreír por el bien del niño. 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió. 

Magnus se encontró mirando a una mujer desconocida. Era alta y vestía elegantemente. Magnus tardó un momento en reconocerla. Era la hermana de Alexander, Isabelle. Se veía diferente de las fotos que él había visto de ella. Más mayor. Agotada. 

—¿Quién eres? —Dijo ella. 

Magnus abrió la boca y la cerró, sin saber qué decir. 

Ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo con algo como sospecha. Por supuesto que sospecharía: acababa de encontrar a un extraño en la habitación de su sobrino, un extraño que probablemente parecía un desastre. 

—Soy Magnus —logró finalmente Magnus, poniéndose de pie—. Solo le hacía compañía a Max mientras su niñera estaba fuera. 

Isabelle desvió su mirada hacia Max. Algo de dolor parpadeó en su rostro. 

—Gracias por cuidar de Max. Pero ya no será necesario. Max vivirá conmigo y mi madre de ahora en adelante. 

El corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo—. ¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Mi hermano está en coma, Magnus —dijo, con su voz tan baja que no era natural—. Difícilmente podemos dejar solo a mi único sobrino en esta enorme casa. Él necesita familia. Es... —Su voz finalmente vaciló—. Es una solución temporal, obviamente. Hasta   
que mi hermano despierte —A pesar de sus palabras, su barbilla temblorosa la traicionó. Ella realmente no creía lo que estaba diciendo. 

Magnus tuvo que darse la vuelta para ocultar sus propias emociones. Miró por la ventana el cielo despejado de afuera. Era un día tan soleado. 

—¿Es tan malo? 

Isabelle guardó silencio. 

—Lo es —dijo al fin, su tono agotado. Derrotado—. Los médicos dicen que en este punto será un milagro si Alexander se despierta. Lo mantendremos con soporte vital mientras haya actividad cerebral, pero... 

Magnus tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar que el ruido saliera de su garganta. 

—¿Puedo verlo? Por favor. 

No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que estaba sorprendida por su pedido. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo ella, sonando completamente confundida—

. Está en cuidados intensivos. ¿Por qué debería permitir que un extraño entre a ver a mi hermano...? 

—Lo amo. 

Nunca había pensado que diría esas palabras a la hermana de Alexander y no a él. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo ella débilmente. 

—Estábamos, estamos, juntos. 

Silencio. 

—Estás mintiendo —mordió Isabelle por fin—. Mi hermano no es, ¡no es un maricón! 

Magnus se encogió ante la palabra. Probablemente era de esperar que después de ser abandonada públicamente por un hombre gay, Isabelle no tuviera una mentalidad abierta sobre las personas homosexuales en general. Si bien era irracional, el dolor rara vez era racional. 

—No estoy mintiendo —dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarla—. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera. 

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Sal de esta casa. No sé quién eres, pero no dejaré que empañes el carácter de mi hermano cuando no pueda defenderse... —Ser gay no es... 

—Vete —escupió ella. 

Max comenzó a llorar. 

Magnus miró entre el niño y su tía, desgarrado. Quería tomar a Max en sus brazos y consolarlo, pero podía ver que Isabelle no estaba bromeando. 

—Lo estás asustando —dijo, dando un paso hacia Max—. Déjame calmarlo al menos. 

—Si no sales de esta casa en los próximos cinco minutos, llamaré a seguridad. O a la policía. 

Dejando un rápido beso sobre la cabeza de Max, Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Adiós amor. Yo deseo- 

—Deja ir a mi sobrino y vete. Ahora. 

Magnus se fue, su pecho se apretó cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, amortiguando el llanto de Max. En ese momento, todo lo que quería era agarrar a Max y llevarlo con él. Pero no tenía derecho. Al igual que no tenía derecho a ver a Alexander. Él no era nadie para ellos, sin importar lo que dijera su corazón. 

Se sentía como si estuviera en algún tipo de sueño cuando recogió sus cosas en su maleta y salió de la casa. Pensó que se había despedido de Winifred, pero no estaba seguro. Apenas podía recordar el viaje de Uber al aeropuerto o cuánto tiempo esperó el próximo vuelo a Londres. Podrían haber sido minutos, pero también podrían haber sido horas; él no lo sabía. Magnus era vagamente consciente de que estaba conmocionado. Todo se sentía desarticulado, surrealista. El mundo no tenía sentido. El mundo sin Alexander no tenía sentido. Pero ese era el mundo en el que estaría viviendo ahora. 

Magnus cayó en un sueño exhausto tan pronto como el avión despegó. 

Cuando abrió los ojos horas después, se encontró increíblemente desorientado. Se quedó mirando el respaldo del asiento frente a él, tratando de procesar cómo había terminado en el avión. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Se sentía extraño por dentro. Entumecido. Tal vez fue lo mejor. Un desglose por día era más que suficiente. 

Él podría haberse quedado dormido nuevamente porque lo siguiente que supo fue que el avión estaba aterrizando y fue una de las últimas personas en bajar. 

Magnus tomó su equipaje y pasó por el control de pasaportes en una especie de aturdimiento. Todo se sentía surrealista todavía, como un sueño. Le dolía la cabeza. El jet lag tampoco ayudó. Le dolía el estómago por estar vacío, pero no tenía hambre. La sola idea de la comida le daba náuseas. 

Magnus se metió en un taxi, dijo la dirección de Thor al conductor y miró por la ventana el familiar paisaje londinense. Intentó reunir algo de emoción y felicidad al estar finalmente en casa. No hubo ninguna. Solo la sensación de equivocación. Al menos ya no tenía ganas de llorar. El entumecimiento era bueno. El entumecimiento fue bienvenido. 

Cuando salió del taxi, Magnus se quedó mirando la casa familiar por un momento. Solía pensar que era su hogar, pero parecía que el tipo que había salido de esta casa unos meses atrás era una persona completamente diferente de lo que era ahora. 

Lentamente, sintiéndose como un hombre viejo, Magnus caminó hacia la casa, arrastrando su maleta detrás de él. 

Él llamó a la puerta. 

Cuando nadie abrió, tardíamente se dio cuenta de que no le había contado a nadie sobre su regreso. Era posible que no hubiera nadie en casa. Era bastante tarde en la mañana. Thor y Loki probablemente habían salido a correr por la mañana. 

Magnus miró su maleta, tratando de recordar si había metido las llaves en ella, pero desempacarla parecía un gran esfuerzo en este momento. No quiso hacerlo. No quería hacer nada. 

—¿Magnus? 

Parpadeando, Magnus volvió la cabeza. Forzó una sonrisa débil cuando vio a su cuñado. Había tenido razón, después de todo: 

Loki estaba en su ropa de correr y parecía sudado y sin aliento. A lo lejos, Magnus podía ver a Thor trotar a un ritmo más tranquilo. 

—Hola, Loki —dijo Magnus, tratando de sacudirse su entumecimiento y actuar como siempre—. ¿Sorpresa? 

Loki se echó a reír y le agarró el hombro. 

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Ese estaba a punto de ir a América y arrastrarte de regreso a casa —dijo con una sonrisa, señalando a su esposo que se acercaba. 

—Aw, ¿me extrañaste? —Dijo Magnus, sonriendo a su hermano mayor. Le dolían las mejillas. 

Thor resopló. 

—Como un dolor de cabeza —dijo—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, chico —dijo con brusquedad, abrazándolo. 

Magnus cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma familiar de su hermano que siempre le había recordado al hogar y la seguridad. Todavía lo hizo, y no lo hizo. 

Un sonido salió de su garganta, un sonido horrible y ahogado. 

Thor se puso rígido. 

—Magnus —dijo, su voz perdiendo todo rastro de humor. 

Magnus trató de respirar a través de él. No iba a llorar, no era un bebé, no iba a llorar. Excepto que le ardían los ojos, y todo lo que podía hacer era esconder su rostro contra el amplio pecho de su hermano mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en sollozos silenciosos. 

Parte de él, la parte adulta, estaba mortificada. Ya no era el niño que corría hacia su hermano mayor cada vez que se raspaba la rodilla. Él era un adulto. Debería saberlo mejor que esto. Pero la parte infantil de él era lo suficientemente irracional como para sentir que Thor lo arreglaría, arreglaría todo; él siempre lo hizo después de todo. 

—Dime qué pasa —dijo Thor con dureza. 

El tono golpeó a Magnus como un puñetazo en el estómago. Por un momento, Thor sonó casi como... Casi, pero no del todo bien. 

Nada estaba jodidamente bien. 

—No importa —gruñó Magnus, alejándose y limpiándose la cara con la manga. No podía mirar a los ojos de su hermano ni a los de Loki—. Supongo que los extrañé a todos —Él sonrió brillantemente—. ¿Dónde están los otros? 

—Magnus- —Thor comenzó, frunciendo el ceño, pero Loki, bendito sea, lo interrumpió. 

—John y Sherlock deberían venir a cenar —dijo, conduciendo a Magnus dentro de la casa—. ¿Por qué no te acuestas en tu habitación hasta su llegada? Debes tener un jet lag como el infierno. 

Magnus asintió agradecido, sintiendo una oleada de cariño por él. A pesar de toda la repugnancia de Loki, en realidad era bastante dulce bajo todo el escándalo. Loki era muy bueno leyendo a la gente. Probablemente podría sentir cuán cerca de un punto de ruptura estaba Magnus en este momento. 

Magnus cerró la puerta de su habitación y se hundió contra ella. 

Miró alrededor de la habitación, como si la viera por primera vez. Todo parecía tan surrealista. No se sentía como el tipo positivo y relajado que había dejado esta habitación hace varios meses. Ya no creía que encajara en esta habitación. 

Lentamente, caminó hacia la cama, se deslizó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. 

Las sábanas olían a limpio y estéril. Vacías.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras
> 
> **** Para mayor goce de este capitulo leer "Solo un poco equivocado" *_*

—Voy a matar a Matthew. 

Loki levantó la vista de su teléfono y vio a su esposo caminar por su habitación como un león enjaulado. 

Loki dijo con suavidad: —No es culpa de Matthew que Magnus haya logrado enamorarse de un rico imbécil y romperse el corazón en el lapso de unos pocos meses. 

Thor lo fulminó con la mirada y se pasó la mano por el pelo. 

—Debería haberme dicho inmediatamente cuando se enteró. 

Loki levantó las cejas. 

—¿Y qué, hubieras arrastrado a tu hermano a casa? Sé que piensas que es un bebé, pero es un adulto, Thor. 

Thor lo miró con el ceño fruncido y no dijo nada. 

—Además —dijo Loki—. Matthew no podría haber sabido que el tipo sería asesinado. 

—Todavía no está muerto —dijo Thor en un tono que sugería que no estaba completamente feliz por eso—. Aunque bien podría estarlo. 

Loki no preguntó. Sabiendo cuán minucioso era Thor, probablemente había descubierto todo lo que había que saber sobre la condición de Alexander Lightwood. 

Loki suspiró. 

—Y aquí me preguntaba qué clase de padre serías —dijo—. No debería haberme preguntado. Serás la definición de un padre sobreprotector. 

La mirada de Thor se dirigió a él. 

—¿Qué? 

Loki se encogió de hombros. 

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera —dijo con su voz más informal—. ¿Crees que no sé qué quieres niños? 

Thor lo miró por un momento antes de caminar y arrodillarse frente a él. Tomó las manos de Loki entre las suyas. 

—No se trata solo de lo que quiero, mocoso. 

Loki puso los ojos en blanco. En serio, era como si a veces Thor olvidara que era un hombre adulto. 

—Como si fuera a hacer algo solo porque lo quieres. Me conoces mejor que eso. 

Thor lo miró inquisitivamente. 

—¿Realmente lo quieres? 

Loki miró alrededor de la habitación antes de volver su mirada a los ojos grises de Thor. Se encogió de hombros otra vez. 

—No me importaría tener una niña pequeña, supongo. Pero ella tiene que ser muy bonita. No podemos tener una hija fea o crecerá con un montón de problemas de autoestima. 

Thor le lanzó una mirada exasperada, pero estaba sonriendo, por primera vez desde que Magnus había regresado a casa. 

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. 

Thor se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso corto y suave, excepto que de alguna manera terminaron besándose en el suelo, con Loki a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Thor. 

Cuando su beso se convirtió en suaves besos, Loki puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thor y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento de felicidad. Se habían vuelto raros desde que Magnus había regresado a casa roto y frágil, la luz en sus ojos había desaparecido. 

—Él mejorará —dijo en voz baja. 

Los brazos de Thor se apretaron a su alrededor. Él suspiró. 

—Ya ha pasado un mes. ¿Lo has visto sonreír una vez? 

—Él sonríe todo el tiempo. 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. 

Loki hizo una pequeña mueca. Como alguien que solía usar sonrisas falsas todos los días, podía reconocer las máscaras de otras personas a una milla de distancia, y la de Magnus ni siquiera era una buena. 

—Él mejorará. Nadie ha muerto de un corazón roto todavía. 

—Eso en realidad no es cierto —dijo Thor—. Se llama miocardiopatía inducida por el estrés. Puede suceder incluso a personas sanas... 

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo Loki, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con lo que esperaba que fuera exasperación, pero era probablemente cariño—. No puedes vivir sin decirme lo equivocado que estoy, ¿verdad? 

Thor sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. 

Enterrando los dedos en el cabello de su esposo, Loki le devolvió el beso, olvidando todos los pensamientos sobre Magnus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Magnus abrió los ojos de golpe, su corazón latía con fuerza, un grito congelado en su garganta. El chirrido de los neumáticos, el choque, todo parecía tan real que le tomó mucho tiempo calmarse. 

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano. Eran solo las seis de la mañana, pero sabía por experiencia que no había manera de que volviera a dormir. Además, cuatro horas de sueño seguían siendo más que las que tenía la mayoría de las noches. Al menos no tenía clases ese día. 

Terminado con la ducha, Magnus se cepilló los dientes, evitando su reflejo en el espejo. Sabía que parecía un desastre. Las ojeras parecían haberse convertido en una característica permanente en su rostro pálido, y sus ojos probablemente estaban inyectados en sangre e hinchados. Thor iba a fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con tristeza, y Magnus tendría que fingir que no notó nada y sonreír, sonreír y sonreír. 

Solo pensarlo lo agotaba. Teniendo en cuenta que era el cumpleaños de Thor y que todo el clan Odinson llegaría más tarde ese día, la perspectiva llenó a Magnus de temor y agotamiento mental. Habrá preguntas, miradas de lástima y miradas preocupadas intercambiadas a sus espaldas. 

Todos lo sabían. 

Nunca les había dicho nada, pero de alguna manera, lo sabían. Thor probablemente había descubierto todo de Matthew. Hubiera sido mortificante si Magnus tuviera la capacidad de sentir mucho más que entumecimiento. 

Lanzó un suspiro, pensando en los numerosos intentos de sus hermanos para convencerlo de tener un corazón a corazón. Thor fue el más agresivo, por supuesto, pero los otros no fueron mucho mejores. John era casi tan malo como Thor. Castiel fue el  
único que dejó de presionar sobre el tema después de que Magnus le dijo que no quería hablar sobre eso. John siguió dándole miradas tan compasivas que Magnus se sintió aliviado de que John tuviera una familia propia y viviera en Baker Street desde que se había casado. 

Sin embargo, Hela fue lo peor. Ella lo abrazaba en cada oportunidad, pero ni siquiera era la peor parte. La peor parte fue cuando había traído a sus hijos con ella. Cada vez que Magnus los miraba, no podía evitar pensar en otro niño que  
probablemente estaba solo y asustado en un lugar desconocido. Magnus solo podía esperar que perder tanto a su padre como a él no hubiera borrado todo el progreso que Max había hecho durante el verano. 

Alejando el pensamiento, Magnus se vistió y bajó las escaleras. La casa estaba en silencio. Thor y Loki probablemente todavía estaban dormidos. Los otros aún no habían llegado. 

Magnus no se molestó con el desayuno. No tenía hambre. 

Se puso la chaqueta y salió de la casa. 

El frío viento de noviembre lo hizo estremecerse. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de calentarse, pero fue en vano. Siempre tenía frío en estos días. 

Magnus caminó sin rumbo hasta que entró en el parque local. Caminó un rato antes de sentarse en el banco junto a un pequeño y pintoresco estanque. Observó su superficie inmóvil. 

Dios, quería dejar de sentirse así. Habían pasado meses. ¿Por qué no podía seguir adelante? ¿Por qué todavía sentía que se estaba ahogando y no sabía el camino? 

Magnus cerró los ojos. 

Lo peor era no saberlo. 

¿Alexander estaba bien? ¿Estaba todavía en coma? ¿O había...? 

Magnus se mordió el labio con fuerza. Sacó su teléfono y lo miró. Sabía que, si lo buscaba en Google, lo sabría. Alexander era lo suficientemente importante como para estar en los medios si él... si él... 

No, no quería saber después de todo. No saber era mejor. 

—Hey, ¿estás bien? 

La mirada de Magnus se levantó de golpe. 

Había un tipo parado frente a él, con el ceño fruncido. Probablemente tenía más o menos la edad de Magnus. Cabello castaño, ojos amables. 

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Magnus—. ¿Por qué? 

El chico ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. 

—Pareces muy molesto —dijo, tomando asiento a su lado. 

Magnus lo miró de reojo. Aunque el tipo no parecía un pervertido, era temprano en la mañana y todavía no había tanta gente en el parque. 

El tío le tendió la mano. 

—Soy Raphael. 

Magnus lo miró con cautela antes de sacudirla. Parecía grosero no hacerlo, incluso si el tipo parecía un poco extraño. 

—Magnus. 

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Raphael, mirándolo seriamente. —¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Pude ver lo triste que estabas desde el otro lado del estanque. 

Magnus debería haberle dicho que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. 

Pero algo sobre este tipo parecía tan confiable y amigable que Magnus terminó abriendo la boca y contándole todo. Todo. No podía negar que se sentía bien finalmente hablar de eso, hablar de Alexander sin temor a ser juzgado y compadecido. 

Raphael lo escuchó en silencio y ni siquiera lo interrumpió cuando la voz de Magnus titubeó cuando le contó sobre el accidente de Alexander. 

—Sé que es estúpido —Magnus susurró roncamente, mirando al estanque—. Me iba a ir de todos modos. No hubiéramos estado juntos de todos modos. Nunca hubiera funcionado, incluso si él me amara. Pero- 

—No es estúpido —dijo Raphael, su voz tranquila—. No soy de Inglaterra. El año pasado tuve que dejar a mi novio para ir a casa debido a algunos problemas familiares. Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. Fue... casi me mata, pero quería que fuera feliz sin mí. Quería que viviera una vida larga y feliz, incluso si nunca nos volviéramos a ver. Es lo que quieres para la persona que amas. 

Magnus se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera había dicho la palabra amor. ¿Era tan obvio? 

—Sí —dijo Raphael—. Eres muy obvio. Deberías ver tu cara cuando hablas de él. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. Si incluso un completo desconocido pudiera leerlo, no tenía remedio. 

—Desearía nunca haber ido a América —murmuró, mirando a la superficie del estanque. 

—¿De verdad? —Dijo Raphael—. ¿Te gustaría olvidar todo lo que sucedió allí? 

Sí, fue la respuesta instintiva de Magnus. Deseó poder volver a ser la persona que dejó Inglaterra hace medio año. La persona que sabía sonreír y hacerlo en serio. Alguien que era positivo sobre la vida en general. Alguien que no sentía que lloraría ante la menor provocación. Alguien que no se despertó en medio de la noche, con el pecho apretado y los ojos húmedos. Alguien que no tuvo problemas para conectarse con su propia familia. Quien no se sentía tan desapegado. Frío. Hueco por dentro. 

Pero. 

Pero esa persona no sabía lo que se siente tener su corazón Cantando en presencia de otra persona. Lo que se siente estar en los brazos de un hombre del que estaba enamorado. Lo que se sentía al despertar en la seguridad de esos brazos mientras intercambiaban perezosos besos y sonrisas por la mañana. Lo que se siente ser el único foco de esos ojos azules. 

—No —dijo Magnus, con la garganta tan apretada que apenas podía hablar—. No quiero olvidar nada. No quiero olvidarlo. 

Raphael solo asintió. Afortunadamente, tuvo el tacto de mirar hacia otro lado mientras Magnus luchaba por controlar sus emociones. 

—Dijiste que está en coma —dijo Raphael al fin—. ¿Eso se debe a una lesión cerebral? 

Magnus solo pudo asentir. 

Raphael tarareó pensativamente y no dijo nada. 

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Fue sorprendentemente cómodo. 

—Tengo que irme. Mi novio se está impacientando —dijo 

Raphael al fin, mirando al hombre alto que estaba junto al estanque a cierta distancia. 

—¿Lo dejaste para hablar conmigo? 

Raphael se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa torcida. 

—Parecías muy triste. No podría simplemente ignorarte. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. 

—Eres tan raro, amigo. 

Raphael rio. 

—Sí, todo el mundo lo dice —Se giró para irse, pero luego se detuvo y miró a Magnus—. Sé que es difícil hablar de cosas así, pero no debes alejar a tu familia. Desde que elegí vivir con mi novio, veo a la mía muy raramente, pero saber que tengo su apoyo hace  
una gran diferencia. Me alegra poder estar lejos de ellos sin sentirme alienado. 

—¿No te arrepientes? 

Raphael sacudió la cabeza, mirando en dirección a su novio con una suave sonrisa. 

—Dejé todo lo que conocía por él, pero... no me arrepiento. Las personas tienen razón cuando dicen que el hogar es donde está el corazón. Puedo vivir viendo a mi familia solo algunas veces al año. No quiero estar separado de él ni siquiera por unos días. 

Magnus se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza. 

—Sabes qué, dame tu número —dijo Raphael, entregándole su teléfono. Su rostro se iluminó—. ¡Podemos enviar mensajes de texto y esas cosas! 

Esperado por el entusiasmo de Raphael, Magnus guardó su número en el teléfono de Raphael. 

—Haz, ¿has terminado de molestar al tipo? —Dijo una voz seca. 

Magnus levantó la cabeza y vio al novio de Raphael acercarse a ellos. 

Raphael hizo un puchero. 

—Solo estaba haciendo amigos —dijo, quitando su teléfono de Magnus y deslizando su mano en la mano de su novio—. Adiós, Magnus. ¡Te escribiré un mensaje! 

Magnus asintió con una débil sonrisa y los vio irse. El novio de Raphael lo rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso en la sien. Se reían de algo juntos. Felices. Claramente enamorados. 

¿Le hizo una mala persona que su estómago ardiera de celos? Nunca había pensado que era una persona amargada y envidiosa, pero en ese momento, todo lo que podía pensar era que no era justo. 

No fue justo. 

—Suficiente —susurró en voz alta. No era esta persona amargada y triste que sentía pena por sí mismo y envidiaba la felicidad de los demás. Era mejor que eso, maldita sea. 

¿Qué dijo la gente? No llores porque se acabó; sonríe porque ocurrió. 

Magnus se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hacia la casa, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Un poco más como él. No, de repente no se sintió menos desconsolado. Pero un día, él estaría... bien. Un día, las piezas destrozadas de su corazón no parecerían tan aterradoras de tocar. Un día podría hablar sobre Alexander con su familia sin soltar un sollozo como un bebé grande. Algún día podría escribir el nombre de Alexander en Google y presionar Buscar. 

Todavía no era ese día. 

Probablemente no sería ese día por mucho tiempo. 

Pero sabía que ese día finalmente llegaría. 

Solo necesitaba tratar de mejorar. 

—Pensamos que aún estabas dormido —dijo Hela cuando Magnus entró en la casa. Ella tenía a su hijo menor, Ben, en sus brazos. 

—Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —dijo Magnus, alejando a Ben de ella y fingiendo no notar la sorpresa de su hermana. Había estado evitando a sus hijos como la peste últimamente—. Oye, amigo. Mírate, te hiciste tan grande —dijo, besando a Benny en la nariz. 

El niño se rió y el corazón de Magnus se apretó. 

Todo iba a estar bien. 

Finalmente.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Magnus y Alec de Shadowhunter, esta historia seria AU, no tenemos el mundo de las sombras

Según la tradición familiar, los hermanos Odinson se reunieron en la casa de Thor en cada víspera de Navidad. Inicialmente, habían sido solo ellos, pero a medida que habían crecido y otras personas importantes y niños habían entrado en escena, se había convertido en una gran reunión ruidosa. 

Parecía que la casa estaba completamente llena de gente. 

Magnus trató principalmente de mantenerse fuera del camino. Aunque en estos días hizo un esfuerzo real para ser sociable, ya no se obligó a socializar y fingir felicidad si le parecía demasiado. No era como si su familia hubiera comprado su acto. Sus hermanos parecían lo suficientemente felices de que ya no los estaba excluyendo por completo y en realidad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse y seguir adelante. 

Por supuesto, todavía lo trataban como una bomba de relojería. Demasiado cuidadosos. Demasiado suaves. Demasiado cautelosos. 

—Magnus, ven aquí, ¿por qué estás solo en la cocina? 

Un ejemplo de ello. 

Magnus reprimió un suspiro. 

—Estaré allí en un minuto —dijo—. No me esperes. 

Hela frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó solo. 

Magnus sabía que no duraría mucho. Alguien más vendría en unos minutos para ver cómo estaba, como si temieran que hiciera algo estúpido sin supervisión. Fue tan ridículo. ¿Pensaron que era suicida o algo así? No estaba tan deprimido. Él solo estaba... solo estaba... 

Mordiéndose el labio, Magnus regresó a la sala de estar. 

Se detuvo en la puerta por un momento, solo viendo a su familia. 

Hela, riendo con su esposo. Loki, murmurando algo al oído de Thor, el brazo de Thor lo rodea. John y Sherlock todo asquerosamente curiosos como lo fueron las parejas recién comprometidas. Sam y su esposa Vanessa se acurrucaron en el sofá. Castiel y Dean jugando a la pelota con los niños. 

Todos se veían tan felices y contentos con sus vidas. 

Magnus no sabía cuándo había dejado de sentir que era uno de ellos. Oh, todavía amaba a sus hermanos, pero se sentía... Se sentía tan desconectado de ellos, una brecha que parecía incapaz de romper. No importa cuánto lo intentara, se sentía como un extraño entre ellos. Un fraude. 

Por un momento, consideró subir las escaleras y esconderse en su habitación, pero esa sería la elección cobarde. Si no pasara tiempo con su familia incluso en Navidad, eso definitivamente les diría a sus hermanos que no estaba bien, y la cantidad de miradas compasivas que recibiría sería insoportable. 

Haciendo una mueca, Magnus entró en la habitación y se tumbó en el sofá junto al árbol de Navidad. Sacó su teléfono solo para mantener la pretensión de estar ocupado para que ninguno de sus hermanos intentara arrastrarlo a una conversación. 

Abrió Google y lo miró por un largo momento antes de cerrarlo. No, no hoy. 

Abrió WhatsApp. Había un nuevo mensaje de Raphael. Durante el mes pasado, se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Raphael era un poco raro, para ser sincero, pero Magnus descubrió que no le importaba. Era mucho más fácil mantener su amistad fácil y sencilla con Raphael que con cualquiera de sus otros compañeros. Se habían reunido para tomar un café varias veces, pero principalmente él y Raphael solo enviaron mensajes de texto. Raphael constantemente le enviaba videos divertidos de gatitos con la creencia equivocada de que lo animarían. Magnus no lo desilusionó de la idea, a pesar de que nunca le habían gustado los gatos. Era el pensamiento lo que contaba. Además, los gatos pequeños eran mucho más lindos que los gatos adultos. 

Pero el nuevo mensaje de Raphael no era un video de gatito. 

"Por favor no te enojes. Hice algo que me dijiste que no hiciera". 

Frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto, Magnus escribió algunos signos de interrogación. 

Sonó el timbre y Thor fue a abrirlo. 

Magnus no le prestó atención, viendo a Harry escribir su respuesta. Harry era un escritor de mensaje de texto muy lento, por lo que esperaba que tomara un tiempo. 

—Buenas noches. ¿Está Magnus aquí? 

Esa voz. 

Magnus se congeló, su teléfono cayó al suelo. 

Alzó la mirada. Parecía suceder en cámara lenta, o tal vez el mundo simplemente se desaceleró. 

Allí, en la puerta, estaba Alexander. 

Un ruido salió de la garganta de Magnus, sus ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear mientras miraba la cara de Alexander. ¿Fue esto un sueño? ¿Estaba soñando? 

Pero no, realmente era Alexander. Su rostro era más delgado, sus pómulos más prominentes, y sus sienes parecían más grises que antes, pero esos ojos: Cristo, esos ojos azules ahora estaban fijos en Magnus sobre el hombro de Thor, y Magnus de repente se sintió mareado... Mareado, sin aliento y eufórico. Alexander estaba vivo. Alexander estaba vivo y bien y aquí. 

Una amplia y temblorosa sonrisa dividió la cara de Magnus. Se puso de pie y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en los brazos de Alexander, aferrándose a Alexander con todas sus fuerzas, su visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Alexander, Alexander, Alexander. Dios, Magnus sintió que se estaba ahogando en él, en su olor, en la sensación de su cuerpo firme contra el suyo, en su voz baja y familiar susurrando dulces palabras en su oído cuando Alexander lo abrazó. Magnus se estaba ahogando en él, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba respirando por primera vez en meses. 

—No se te permite morir nunca —susurró con dureza, boqueando el cuello de Alexander antes de hundir los dientes y chupar. Allí. Propiedad de Magnus Odinson. 

Alexander dejó escapar un sonido medio ahogado que estaba en algún lugar entre un gemido y una risa. 

—Muy bien, trazo una línea en eso —dijo la voz de Thor. 

La voz de Thor. Thor. 

Cierto. Estaba chupando el cuello de Alexander y aferrándose a él frente a toda su familia. 

La comprensión no lo hizo soltar su control sobre Alexander en absoluto. No lo soltaría. Nunca lo dejaría ir. 

—Magnus —dijo Alexander con suavidad, pero con una firmeza subrayada. 

Magnus se estremeció, su cuerpo reaccionó a ese tono de una manera muy predecible. 

De mala gana, retrocedió un poco, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirar a su familia. Podía sentir sus miradas sobre ellos, pero por el momento, no podía importarle menos. Todo lo que pudo ver fue la cara de Alexander, los ojos azules de Alexander vagando sobre él con la misma hambre que Magnus podía sentir dentro de su pecho, dentro de su propia alma. Dios, Alexander estaba vivo. Estaba vivo y bien. 

Todavía no parecía real. Temía irracionalmente que iba a despertarse en cualquier momento e Alexander desaparecería. 

Levantando la mano, Magnus puso una mano temblorosa en la delgada mejilla de Alexander. 

—Realmente estás aquí —susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente mientras sus dedos temblorosos trazaban el rostro de Alexander. 

Los ojos de Alexander se suavizaron. Se apoyó en el toque, besando las puntas de los dedos de Magnus. 

Magnus se estremeció y lo miró con avidez. 

—Magnus —dijo Thor, con una mezcla de exasperado, irritado y divertido—. Deja que el hombre entre a la casa. 

Loki se rio entre dientes. 

—Sí, Magnus, deja de manosear al tipo antes de que tu hermano sufra un derrame cerebral. ¡Ja, eso rima! 

Thor y Loki continuaron discutiendo y diciendo algo en el fondo, pero Magnus apenas lo registró. Se perdió por completo en los ojos de Alexander, su pecho cálido y lleno. Te extrañé mucho. 

—Magnus Odinson! —Dijo Hela exasperadamente—. Estás dejando entrar el frío. Cierra la puerta, por el amor de Dios. 

Lentamente, de mala gana, Magnus retrocedió, dejando que Alexander entrara en la casa y cerrara la puerta. 

—Más tarde —dijo Alexander con voz ronca, mirándolo a los ojos. 

Magnus asintió, sintiéndose aturdido y borracho y ridículamente, estúpidamente feliz. 

Deslizando su mano en la de Alexander, Magnus finalmente se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su familia. 

Todos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza en el lapso de unos minutos. 

—Eh —dijo Magnus inteligentemente, su rostro ardiente—. Este es Alexander. Como pueden ver, está vivo. 

—Lo hemos descubierto —dijo Thor, su tono muy seco y su mirada aguda y evaluadora mientras miraba a Alexander. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. Si la mirada de Thor lo molestó, no lo demostró. 

Magnus apretó la mano de Alexander, sus ojos volvieron a la cara de Alexander, sin importar cuánto intentara mantener su mirada en su familia. Alexander estaba vivo. No iba a desaparecer si apartaba la vista de él. Pero el corazón de Magnus no escuchó. Su corazón quería arrastrar a Alexander arriba y tocarlo en todas partes, para asegurarse de que fuera real. 

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, chico —dijo Thor cuando Magnus miró las escaleras. 

Magnus hizo un puchero. 

—Deberías quitarte el abrigo —dijo Thor, mirando a Alexander. Si bien su mirada no era muy amigable, estaba lejos de ser hostil. En todo caso, había algo como alivio en los ojos de Thor—. Y entra. 

Magnus tuvo que soltar la mano de Alexander para permitirle quitarse el abrigo, pero la tomó de nuevo tan pronto como pudo. Era consciente de que estaba siendo increíblemente pegajoso frente a toda su familia, pero no podía importarle. 

Los ojos de Alexander le sonrieron, y no se opuso mientras Magnus lo arrastraba por la habitación, presentándole a sus hermanos y sus seres queridos. Fue relativamente bien. Magnus podía ver curiosidad en los ojos de su familia, pero todos se comportaron lo suficientemente bien. Por supuesto, ayudó que Alexander atenuara su arrogancia natural, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar amigable. Causó que una sensación cálida y vertiginosa se extendiera por el pecho de Magnus y estaba tan cerca de besar a Alexander allí mismo. 

Por la conversación de Alexander con sus hermanos, Magnus descubrió que Alexander se había despertado de su coma hace un mes, pero después de meses de inactividad, necesitaba una rehabilitación extensa. 

Thor estaba hablando con Alexander al respecto cuando Tony, el hijo mayor de Sam, tiró de la manga de Magnus. 

—¡Se te cayó el teléfono, tío Magnus! 

—Gracias —murmuró Magnus y desbloqueó su teléfono con su  
mano libre, solo ahora recordando el extraño mensaje de texto que había recibido de Harry. 

“Sé que me pediste que no lo buscara en Google, pero soy realmente malo en eso de no ser curioso. ¿Lo siento? De todos modos, lo importante es que está vivo. ¡Está vivo y despierto! Al parecer, su familia había estado considerando quitarle el soporte vital cuando despertó. Es algo así como un milagro, ¿no? Creo que cosas así suceden por una razón. Llámalo. ¡Llámalo y dile que lo amas! ¡Deja de ser un gallina, Magnus!” 

Magnus resopló suavemente. “Deja de ser un gallina” era la nueva frase favorita de Harry. Ahora la usó en cada oportunidad. 

Pero Raphael no estaba equivocado, ¿verdad? 

La vida era algo frágil que se te podía quitar en cualquier momento. 

Poniendo su teléfono en su bolsillo, Magnus levantó su mirada hacia la cara de Alexander. Su corazón se apretó cuando pensó en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo. Sin darse cuenta de que Alexander estaba en medio de una conversación con Thor, Magnus envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alexander y se inclinó hacia él. 

Alexander volvió la cabeza hacia él un poco. Seguía hablando con Thor, pero ahora su atención estaba principalmente en Magnus. 

Como debe ser, siempre. 

—Te extrañé —dijo Magnus suavemente. Las palabras parecían tan inadecuadas para describir el dolor y la sensación de vacío en su pecho con los que había vivido durante meses. 

Se sentía como si los ojos de Alexander estuvieran mirando directamente a su alma antes de que Alexander le apretara la mano, se inclinara y lo besara en la sien. 

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo. 

Magnus entrelazó sus dedos y le sonrió sin poder hacer nada. 

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo Thor. 

Magnus se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Thor estaba de pie a solo unos metros de distancia y había observado todo el intercambio. 

—Vamos a dar un paseo —dijo Alexander, sin inmutarse por el escrutinio de Thor. 

Magnus asintió con la cabeza. 

—Volveremos pronto —le dijo a Thor antes de tirar de Alexander hacia la puerta. 

Ponerse sus abrigos tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que debería, principalmente porque Magnus realmente no quería alejarse de Alexander ni por un momento. 

Cuando finalmente salieron de la casa, la mano de Magnus regresó a la de Alexander. 

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo Alexander, deteniéndose en el porche y volviéndose hacia él. 

Estaba nevando, Magnus se dio cuenta tardíamente, cuando un copo de nieve quedó atrapado en las pestañas oscuras de Alexander. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo. 

—Por la forma en que mi hermana te trató —dijo Alexander, con un profundo surco entre sus cejas—. Winifred me dijo que Isabelle prácticamente te echó de la casa. Ella no tenía derecho. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros, jugando con los dedos de Alexander. 

—Ella solo tomó mis palabras mal. Dada su historia, probablemente sea comprensible. 

—¿Qué palabras? —Dijo Alexander. 

—Quería verte —dijo Magnus—. Pero no soy nadie para ti, así que necesitaba el permiso de tu familia para que me permitieran ingresar a ese elegante hospital en el que estabas. 

El ceño de Alexander se profundizó, sus ojos se endurecieron. 

—¿Y ella no te dejó? ¿Por qué? 

Magnus tragó saliva, con el corazón martilleando en su garganta. 

—Le dije que te amaba. 

Alexander se quedó muy quieto. 

Solo miró a Magnus por un momento que pareció exageradamente largo. 

—¿Me amas? —Dijo al fin, su expresión ilegible. 

—Te amo —murmuró Magnus, su rostro ardiente a pesar del clima frío. 

No sabía qué reacción había estado esperando, pero no fue el suspiro de alivio que salió de los labios de Alexander. 

—Está bien —dijo Alexander, asintiendo—. Eso simplifica las cosas. 

Magnus lo miró antes de golpearlo en el pecho. 

—¿En serio? Te acabo de decir que te amo y dices ¿está bien? 

Una amplia sonrisa dividió la cara de Alexander, haciéndolo lucir increíblemente guapo y joven. 

—Eres adorable cuando te indignas —dijo Alexander, acercándolo y presionando sus frentes—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que yo también te amo? 

Magnus se estremeció, sus pensamientos nublados por la proximidad de Alexander. 

—Eso hubiera sido agradable de escuchar. 

Alexander arrastró sus labios sobre la mejilla de Magnus, apretando los brazos alrededor de Magnus. 

—Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo. Por supuesto que te amo. Y te llevaré de vuelta conmigo. Este mes sin ti fue una mierda. 

—¿Este mes? Prueba cuatro —dijo Magnus, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Alexander mientras su corazón intentaba escapar de su pecho de la pura felicidad. Alexander lo amaba—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes, imbécil? Podrías haberme dicho eso cuando te dije que me iba a casa. 

Alexander mordisqueó su mandíbula. 

—Bueno, tampoco me dijiste que me amabas. Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría tenido tanto miedo de asustarte. 

—¿De asustarme? 

Alexander lanzó un suspiro, acariciando su mandíbula. 

—No quería dejarte ir. Quería hacerte quedarte, por cualquier medio necesario. Pero pensé que te asustaría. Mis novias anteriores siempre odiaron lo controlador que era. No quería que me odiaras también. 

—Bueno, eres un idiota controlador —dijo Magnus irónicamente—. Pero eso ya lo sabía. No me importa. Confío en ti. 

Los brazos de Alexander lo apretaron tan fuerte que por un momento Magnus no pudo respirar. 

—Jodidamente te adoro —dijo Alexander, su voz áspera—. Tanto que me da miedo. Despertar cuando te fuiste, me dio una nueva perspectiva, supongo. Ni siquiera podía caminar, pero todo lo que quería era venir aquí y llevarte de vuelta —Mordió el lóbulo de 

Magnus, haciéndole temblar incontrolablemente—. Claramente no tiene sentido fingir que puedo dejarte solo —Se apartó un poco para mirar a Magnus a los ojos, su expresión casi sombría—. No estoy exagerando, Magnus. Si eliges esto, esto es todo: eres mío, para siempre. Nunca te dejaré ir. Sé que no es muy saludable, y yo voy a tratar de cambiar si quieres, pero yo quiero ser honesto contigo: no estoy seguro de que sea capaz de hacerlo, incluso por ti, tal vez especialmente por ti. Esto es lo que soy. 

No había nada romántico en las palabras de Alexander. En cuanto a las confesiones de amor, fue algo terrible. 

Pero no importó. 

Magnus podía sentir lo genuinos que eran los sentimientos de Alexander por la reverente e intensa forma en que Alexander lo miraba. La necesidad y el anhelo se sentían como una cosa física y tangible que los une. 

—Tampoco estoy exagerando —dijo Magnus, ahuecando la mejilla de Alexander—. Te conozco. No voy a tratar de cambiarte. Conocía todos tus defectos cuando me enamoré de ti. No me malinterpretes: te diré absolutamente si estás cruzando la línea, y puedo entender de dónde venían tus novias anteriores, pero no soy yo. Te amo como eres. No me importa tu prepotencia o tu actitud controladora —Él sonrió—. Puedes agradecerle a Thor por condicionarme a eso. 

La mirada de Alexander estaba buscando mientras recorría el rostro de Magnus. 

Debe haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando porque al momento siguiente, Alexander finalmente lo estaba besando. 

Magnus gimió, sus labios temblorosos se aferraron a los de Alexander tan fuerte como su cuerpo. El mundo se reorganizó e hizo clic, la sensación de desplazamiento e injusticia que había sentido todos estos meses finalmente desapareció. Esto era correcto, esto era perfecto; él fue hecho para este hombre y nadie más. Cristo, se sentía como si estuviera bebiendo agua fría después de una larga, larga sequía. 

—Eres mío —dijo Alexander cuando se separaron a regañadientes por aire—. Bueno, y supongo que de Max también. Ha estado preguntando por su 'Mi' todos los días. Así que no me iré de Inglaterra sin ti. 

Magnus solo pudo reír. 

—Eres imposible —dijo, mirando a los ojos azules de Alexander—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? 

Alexander sonrió de lado. Una sonrisa tan arrogante no tenía derecho a ser tan atractiva y entrañable. 

—¿Mañana? —Dijo Alexander. 

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Al menos lo expresaste como una pregunta —dijo con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Alexander—. ¡No, no puedo cancelar mi vida aquí y mudarme a América en medio día! Estás siendo ridículo- 

Alexander lo besó de nuevo. 

Cuando finalmente lo dejó respirar, Magnus parpadeó con cansancio, hormigueo y calor hasta los dedos de los pies. 

—¿Por qué fue eso? 

—Te amo —dijo Alexander, su expresión completamente seria esta vez. 

El pecho de Magnus se apretó. Presionó su rostro contra el  
cuello de Alexander, aspiró su aroma y dijo: 

—Te mataré si alguna vez vuelves a estar al volante. Alexander se rio entre dientes. 

—Me aseguraré de que tengas el derecho legal de acceder a mi lecho de muerte si lo hago. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—No te atrevas a bromear al respecto- —Se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Alexander estaba implicando. —No bromees al respecto —repitió, más suave. Seguramente Alexander no quiso decir lo que pensó que quería decir. 

—No estoy bromeando —dijo Alexander, su voz firme—. Quizás no ahora, pero sucederá en algún momento. Quiero que seas legalmente mío para que nadie en mi familia pueda echarte de mi casa tan pronto como yo no esté allí. 

Con los ojos punzantes y la garganta llena de emoción, Magnus levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. 

—Todo lo que quiero es que siempre estés ahí, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Lo estaré —dijo Alexander, besando su frente, su nariz y luego sus labios. 

Cuando Magnus se quejó e intentó prolongar el beso, Alexander se echó a reír y retrocedió un poco. 

—Entremos antes de terminar teniendo sexo aquí mismo en el porche. No creo que tu hermano sea mi mayor admirador. 

Magnus sonrió y arqueó las cejas. 

—¿Cuál de ellos? Tengo cuatro. 

Resoplando, Alexander tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta principal. 

Magnus lo dejó, todavía sonriendo, con el pecho lleno y cálido. Así era como se sentía la felicidad. Casi lo había olvidado. 

Por supuesto, sabía que no iba a ser todo sol y rosas. Había que pensar en la familia de Alexander. Era poco probable que estuvieran contentos con Magnus si la reacción de Isabelle era algo por lo que pasar. También estaba el asunto de los Snape: era poco probable que Alexander hubiera abandonado por completo sus planes de venganza. También estaba el hecho de que tendría que abandonar sus clases, su familia y sus amigos cuando se mudara a Estados Unidos. La perspectiva parecía un poco desalentadora.  
Pero sus aprensiones desaparecieron en el momento en que miró a Alexander. Él amaba a este hombre, lo amaba mucho, a pesar de todos sus defectos y terquedad, sus maneras de clase alta. Raphael tenía razón: el hogar era donde estaba el corazón, y mientras trabajaran juntos para superar esos obstáculos, todo estaría bien. 

Después de todo, él siempre podía transferirse a una mejor escuela: había muchas universidades excelentes en el área de Boston. Su familia estaría a solo un vuelo de distancia. La familia de Alexander probablemente resultaría ser un desafío, pero Magnus nunca había conocido realmente a personas a quienes no les hubiera gustado. Podía ganárselos. 

En cuanto a los Snape... Probablemente esa sería la parte más desafiante, pero ahora que lo pensó, Alexander no había sido exactamente firme en su negativa cuando Magnus había abordado el  
tema antes. Alexander podría cambiar de opinión aún, si Magnus fuera persistente y muy persuasivo. 

Magnus se lamió los labios y contempló el hermoso perfil de Alexander. 

Sí, definitivamente podría ser persuasivo. Estaba ansioso por eso. 

Magnus estaba sonriendo cuando entraron en la casa, tomados de la mano. 

—¡Aww, mira esa sonrisa! —Dean bromeó con un guiño—. Alguien se ve bien besuqueado. 

Hela, Sherlock, Vanessa y Loki se rieron, mientras que los hermanos mayores de Magnus se veían como una combinación de incómodos y divertidos. 

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco, negándose a avergonzarse. 

—No tienes espacio para hablar, Dean —dijo, quitándose el abrigo y volviendo a meter la mano en la de Alexander. Miró a todos sus hermanos intencionadamente—. Ninguno de ustedes lo hace, así que a callar, hipócritas. 

—Está bien, tiene un punto —dijo John, riéndose y dándole a su prometido un beso profundo y sucio, provocando gritos y risas. 

—Tu familia es... interesante —murmuró Alexander en su oído. 

Magnus rio. 

—Te acostumbrarás —dijo—. Mi familia es mucho menos aterradora que la tuya. 

Los ojos de Alexander estaban muy serios mientras apretaba la mano de Magnus. 

—Mi familia te tratará bien —dijo en voz baja—. Lo prometo. 

Magnus debería haberse reído, Alexander no podía prometer tal cosa, excepto que podía sentir que Alexander lo decía en serio. Si su familia no trataba bien a Magnus, Alexander los haría hacerlo. 

Magnus se estremeció, su estómago retorciéndose y el calor tirando de su entrepierna. Cierto. En realidad, esto no debería estar excitándolo, qué demonios. 

Pensando en los pensamientos más repugnantes y poco atractivos, sus hermanos nunca lo dejarían en paz si se ponía  
caliente delante de ellos, Magnus le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alexander y  
lo condujo hacia el sofá. Hizo que Alexander se sentara y se sentó a su lado. Ignorando a todos los presentes, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alexander y se acurrucó contra él. 

Magnus tardó unas horas en dejar de sentirse tan vergonzosamente pegajoso, antes de que pudiera convencerse de que Alexander no desaparecería si lo dejaba por un momento. 

Todavía se apresuraba de regreso al lado de Alexander después de dejar el baño cuando literalmente se encontró con Thor. 

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo Thor, agarrando su brazo y tirando de él a un lado. 

Magnus lanzó una mirada hacia Alexander, que estaba hablando con Hela y James al otro lado de la sala de estar. 

Thor resopló. 

—Puedes sobrevivir unos minutos sin él, chico. 

Magnus se sonrojó. ¿Era tan obvio? 

Algo parecido a la diversión apareció en el rostro de Thor antes de que se volviera serio. 

—Mira, no estoy juzgando. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea, Magnus? Es once años mayor que tú. 

—Eres casi nueve años mayor que Loki —dijo Magnus a la defensiva. Thor le dirigió una mirada pellizcada. 

—No eres Loki. Loki prácticamente se crió solo desde muy joven. Eres el bebé de la familia... 

—Lo amo, Thor. Yo confío en él. Él me hace feliz. 

La expresión de su hermano se suavizó. 

—Bueno. Eso es lo importante, supongo —Le dio a Magnus una sonrisa triste. —Lo siento, no fue un interrogatorio. Solo me preocupo por ti. Siempre me preocuparé por ti, chico. 

Magnus le sonrió, le picaban los ojos. 

—Lo sé —Dio un paso adelante y le dio a su hermano un fuerte abrazo. Lo amaba mucho—. De todos modos, estarás a solo un vuelo de distancia. Pero no necesitas preocuparte. Me siento seguro con él. Incluso más seguro que contigo. 

Thor se echó a reír. 

—Está bien, eso es un poco insultante. 

Riendo, Magnus miró a Alexander al otro lado de la habitación y sus ojos se encontraron, azul bloqueándose con dorado. Te amo. Te amo mucho. 

Magnus le sonrió a Alexander y dijo suavemente: 

—No. Ese es el mayor cumplido. Para ambos. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!! Bien esta es la ultima historia que esta publicada de momento así que pasara un tiempo antes de que veamos el cierre completo de esta saga, que vamos ha sido un poco abrupto el final y queremos saber mas, pero habrá que tener paciencia.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y les agradezco mucho que hayan leído cada parte de esta serie. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


End file.
